A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde
by ReiraX
Summary: Naruto is a troubled high school student who is hoping to turn things around in his senior year. His plans to go straight and focus on school are suddenly interrupted as a certain transfer student turns his world back upside down in search for his own escape. Can this raven help Naruto be able to accept who he really is? Or will it all end in disaster? NaruSasu SasuNaru
1. Hard on the Out, Soft on the In

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++**

 **NaruSasu which turns into SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!**

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

Chapter One – Hard on the Out, Soft on the In

"FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK!" the blonde looked at his clock which had gone 8:30am. "I can't believe this happened again"

"What is all the shouting for?" A red-headed teen mumbled slouched over the top bunk.

"Did you turn off the fucking alarm again Nagato?!"

"Maybe…"

"Great now I'm late"

"It's only the first day what's the big deal?"

"You fucking know why you bastard!"

"Gee someone is cranky"

"Fuck off"

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have blonde hair and blue eyes and I fucking hate it. My life is far from perfect. I live in a house which is way too small. Although my mom works hard she could never afford anything more since my asshole of a father took everything the day he fucked off. I'm the 2nd oldest of 7 children and my mother wouldn't hesitate to tell you I'm the biggest disappointment of them all. I won't sit here and defend myself because well… it's true. I don't make life easy for my mom, but sometimes I just can't help myself. Life is fucking shit and I won't sugar coat it by being a sheep. Life is what you make of it and I intend on enjoying every single moment of it. But this year is my senior year, and there are a lot of things I want to work out about myself before it's all over. First things first though, make it to school.

Naruto shoved what clothes he could find lying around his room, falling over the chaos that was expected in a room shared with 3 teenage boys. As he stumbled down the stairs, hair messy and clothes all in a twist, he was met by a pissed off mother standing at the bottom.

"You promised"

"I know but i-"

"Do you know what you've put me through? You promised you would at least try to make an effort this time"

"Mom it wasn't my fault alright, that red-headed bastard turned off my alarm"

"Just hurry up, I'll drive you"

"Hell no!"

"Excuse me?"

"There no way I'm rocking up on my first day of senior year, with my fucking mother!"

With that she slapped him, hard around the head. He knew better than to talk to his mother like that. It doesn't matter how bad he was, he was a pussy cat compared to her. He is his mom after all.

"You certainly didn't get that foul mouth from me! Unfortunately you did inherit my temper. Just get in the car"

"Fine but you're parking _around the corner"._ He said, highly emphasising the importance of those last three words.

 _ **"Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything"**_  
 _\- George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

Naruto headed to the back of the school where the basketball courts were. He sat on the edge of the steps and sparked up a cigarette. He looked at the people who were passing by. Sometimes he wished he had just kept his head down and went through high school as someone who didn't stand out. But he knew that he would never be someone like that. He was too outspoken, too wild… too opinionated. His mother always told him to channel those things into something positive but the blonde never understood what she meant by that.

As he took the last drag of his cigarette he found himself watching as his classmates played on the court. The world started to move in slow motion as the hot, sweaty players ran topless across the court. His eyes were mesmerised by the way their muscular arms grabbed skin of the other players as their bodies crashed into each other. A moment later Naruto was shot out of his daydream by a screaming moron.

"You were supposed to meet me you fucking tool!" A brown-haired punk shouted as he jumped up behind the blonde wrapping an arm around him.

"Fuck Kiba! Do you have to do that every time? Get off me you stink of mutts" He said pushing the boy to the ground.

"You're one to talk! I thought you were going to quit smoking anyways"

"Yeah well I say a lot of things I don't mean"

"What are you doing hiding around here anyways? Are you avoiding Shikamaru?"

"Why the fuck would I be avoiding that asshole?"

"Because of what happened over the summer that's why, or do you always hang out around here with a hard on"

"What?" The blonde looked down and he was sitting with his boner on full display for the world to see.

Kiba laughed at his friend's uncharacteristic embarrassment, laughing more as the blonde closed his legs like a girl.

"Fuck you" he shouted unable to hide the blush on his face, "why are you looking down there anyways!"

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of… I would be the same watching that scene over there" Kiba said pointing towards the basketball court.

Could Kiba really read him that easily? "You mean you-"

"I mean, those cheerleaders are smoking hot!"

"Oh… right yeah, totally" Naruto was lucky Kiba had a habit of cutting in between conversations like that. It's acted as a blessing numerous times for the blonde.

"What's wrong blondie? Haven't gotten any in a while?"

"Fuck you asshole"

"You wish"

 _ **"The greatest discovery of all time is that a person can change his future by merely changing his attitude"**_  
\- Oprah Winfrey

* * *

The boys headed to class as the first bell rang. He walked into English taking the furthest seat in the back. Old habits die hard. Kiba took the seat next to him. His class had the same people as last year. He couldn't believe he had to endure another year of this and at the same time actually make an effort to not get into trouble. This was going to be tough.

"Shikamaru is over there" Kiba pointed out whilst slouched over his desk.

"What is your point?"

"My point is, asshole, that you two were best friends before that fucking beach party. All over a girl like seriously?"

"It wasn't over a girl"

"Then what was it over?"

"Nothing just drop it dog face"

"You're still a fucking bastard do you know that?"

"Of course"

Iruka stood up as the last student took their seat. He was actually quite surprised to see the blonde sitting there at his desk, quietly and not causing a scene as soon as he entered the room. He had been given a heads up about monitoring his behaviour this year and that he was to be made aware that this was his last chance to put things right for himself.

Standing next to Iruka was a mysterious boy who nobody had seen before.

"Alright listen up; we have a new student transferring here today. This is Sasuke Uchiha and he will be taking his senior year with us this year so please make him welcome. You can take a seat at the back Sasuke" Iruka pointed to the empty seat besides Naruto which was the one next to the window where the blonde was idly looking out of.

 _New student blah blah blah. I really need a smoke._ _I really need a fuck. God damnit I've never been this frustrated in my entire life. This year is going to be hell._ Naruto was lost in thought as he was snapped out of it by a dark figure blocking his view.

"You're blocking my view" He said as he focused his tired eyes.

"Shouldn't you be looking ahead, idiot?"

Naruto snapped his head up. Nobody in the entire school would ever even think to talk back to him. And for the first time in his entire life he found himself speechless. No man should be allowed to look _that_ good. That jawline… that black raven hair which complimented his onyx eyes perfectly. That menacing stare was so fucking hot. He could see the shape of every muscle through that tight expensive black shirt which was neatly tucked into a smart pair of again, expensive looking charcoal jeans.

"You done staring loser?"

"You can block my view any day" _holy shit did I just say that out loud? What a fucking idiot._ The blonde scanned around the room to see if anyone had been taking notice but luckily he wasn't overheard.

The raven rolled his eyes and focused his attention at the front of the room. Naruto did the same trying to hide the blush on his face. As he looked towards the front he got the feeling someone was looking at him. He looked to the side to see Shikamaru giving him a concerning look. That asshole, what was he staring at.

 ** _"Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world"_**  
\- Nelson Mandela

* * *

Naruto was surprised he had made it to lunch without getting into trouble but there was only one thing that the blondes mind was focusing on. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirrors. He really didn't know who he was anymore. Not that he ever knew in the first place. He refused to be depressed; he refused to be that person.

"The more you pretend, the harder it's going to get" Naruto looked up in the mirror as he saw Shikamaru.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You never replied to any of my texts all summer" He said whilst washing his hands.

"So?"

"You really regret it that much?"

"It should never have happened. I was drunk"

"Your dick wasn't drunk"

Naruto pushed Shikamaru up against the wall with his arm over his chest. "Listen asshole, you may be smart but I will knock you so hard your IQ will fall with your face!"

Shikamaru laughed.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"I've missed you"

Naruto let go of him gently.

"I know you better than anyone Naruto. Deep down there's a sweet guy under that hard skin of yours. Why can't you just let yourself be you?"

"And who is _me_ huh Shikamaru? If you're so clever and know me so fucking well please, ENLIGHTEN ME"

Shikamaru returned the favour and pushed him against the wall. He planted a hard kiss on him, pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Naruto Uzumaki. A guy who is never afraid to speak his mind and fight for what he believes in. A man with a heart so strong that it angers him to keep it hidden"

A tear left one of Naruto's eyes as he never left eye contact with the man in front of him.

"I can't bear to see you so unhappy"

"You don't understand… I can't be… I-"

"Have courage, Naruto" Shikamaru started to walk away, "Oh, I forgive you by the way"

With that Shikamaru left the bathroom leaving Naruto vulnerable and emotional. He hated the way Shikamaru could so this to him. As much as he trusted the guy he wished he wasn't so understanding and caring. It would make it so much easier to hate him and walk away. The blonde wiped his teary eyes and regained his composure as he left. As soon as the blonde exited the bathroom, Sasuke Uchiha, the mysterious transfer, opened the door to one of the stalls which he found himself unable to leave due to the commotion that was going on through the other side.

"Naruto Uzumaki… Hard on the outside and soft on the inside. Interesting"

 _ **"When you forgive, you in no way change the past - but you sure do change the future"**_  
\- Bernard Meltzer

* * *

To be continued


	2. You're Just Not That Hot

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++**

 **NaruSasu which turns into SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG AND ALCOHOL ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!**

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

Chapter Two – You're Just Not That Hot

"You know Sasuke, if you keep this attitude up I'll just have to home school you instead"

"Do you really think I give a fuck?" Sasuke snapped out.

Mikoto was shocked to see how bitter her son had become. She wondered why he was like this and had tried everything to make him happy but things only seemed to get worse.

"At least tell me how your first day was"

"It was good actually"

Fugaku looked up from his dinner plate in surprise. "If it was so good then what's with the attitude"

"You really don't get it do you father?" Sasuke stood up abruptly and stormed out the dining room. He had enough of small talk.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have black hair and black eyes and I fucking hate it. Everything about my face resembles a fucking _Uchiha_. What a joke. They are right when they say you can't choose your family. Most people see me as a spoilt brat with an attitude problem but nobody ever gives me the chance to show people who I really am. No one is interested in getting to know an Uchiha. I live a privileged life because of an elite family, who most probably back in the day worked hard for that status, but my father's generation totally screwed that over and now we are seen as rich snobs. My senior year is important to my family so I'm going to everything I possibly can to screw it up.

* * *

It had gone 9pm and Sasuke was lying on his oversized bed looking out of the window. It was a warm night and for some reason he had that blonde idiot he met today on his mind. Throughout the school day he had heard a lot of people talk about this boy and he seemed to be very popular and a bit of a nightmare. Although to Sasuke, he didn't seem to be like that at all.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door, but decided to ignore it.

"Sasuke?" his mother slowly opened the door quietly.

"What is it?" Sasuke snapped not taking his eyes off the window.

"You know your father and me only want what is best for you-"

"WHAT'S BEST FOR ME?" Sasuke jumped up and faced his mother. "None of you have a clue who I am"

"Sasuke…"

"No. You couldn't even see that Itachi was depressed for so long that it was too late before you and father even gave a shit!"

"Do not bring Itachi into this!"

"Who knows, I might even end up like him and you won't even notice!"

"Don't talk like that, Sasuke! What happened with your brother was an accident and nothing more"

"An accident… he was overworked and father expected too much of him!"

"That's enough!"

"Father only sees me as his replacement. That's it. I'll be damned if I am anything like my father"

Sasuke grabbed his car keys and ran past his mother.

* * *

He drove to a part of town he wasn't familiar with. His father never let him have a social life so he never really went out much. He wouldn't be surprised if he had the staff come out and look for him. Heaven forbid he would get off his ass and do it himself. He wasn't doing it for attention, in fact, he wanted the complete opposite. He hated the expectations that came with being an Uchiha. He wanted no part of it.

He pulled up to a street and put his head to the wheel. _I can't do this anymore._ Tears had started streaming down his face. He had endured too much. He wished he could make someone understand that just because your family has money and status, doesn't mean everything is perfect. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a clinking knock on his car window.

"Oi. What are you doing?" Naruto had noticed a very fancy car parked alongside the rough neighbourhood that was his own and had wondered if the man inside had a death wish. "You know parking a car like that around here is just asking for trouble" he said taking another swig of the bottled beer he was holding.

Sasuke wiped his eyes and rolled down the window. It was the blonde from school. What was he doing here?

"Oh it's you!" Naruto said smiling.

"Uh yeah… it's me"

"Is this your car?" Naruto said stumbling along the side of it checking every inch of it out.

Sasuke stepped out of the car. "What do you think, moron. If you scratch it I'll kill you"

"Like you could, bastard"

Sasuke smiled. He had been called many things throughout the years including that, but for some reason, coming from this blonde it didn't seem so bad.

"You shouldn't be here, especially with that car"

"Why not?"

"Look around it's not exactly the Ritz here teme. It's not safe"

"So why are you here then?"

"Me? I live here" He said in an overly enthusiastic voice. "Isn't it wonderful!"

"How many of those beers have you had, idiot"

"Uhh, I lost count"

Sasuke just smiled and stared off into the distance.

"You want to come to a party?"

"A party?"

"Yeah! Kiba lives just down the block, I was on my way there now"

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. He had never been invited to a party before. He never really had a friend before. His father was surely to have his balls for dinner if he found out he was out partying with the school's bad boy. Why was this popular blonde giving him the time of day anyways?

"If you don't want to that's okay-"

"No, sounds fun" He smiled, "But how about I drive so I don't leave my car in the middle of your dangerous neighbourhood"

"No way are you going to let me ride in that bad boy!"

"Just don't get beer on the seats, dobe"

* * *

Fugaku looked at his watch and it had gone 10:30pm. He was pacing around the living area getting angrier.

"He didn't say where he was going?"

"No dear, he left in such a hurry-"

"Why didn't you stop him!" he sighed in defeat. "What are we going to do with him"

"Maybe if you spend some time with him he might open up a little"

"Spend time with him?"

"Yeah! You're always working and he never gets to see you. You know how hard it is for him to make friends he could probably do with the company"

"You know I don't have time for father-son bonding Mikoto. The boy should know already the responsibilities I have to-"

"That's exactly the problem!" Mikoto was on the verge of crying. She already lost one of her sons to her husband's extreme work ethic and she knows he isn't a bad father deep down, but sometimes he gets his priorities twisted, "I just hoped you had learned something since what happened with Itachi-"

"Don't you speak his name in this house! That man is dead to me"

"You don't mean that…"

"He insulted, and spat on the Uchiha legacy"

Mikoto stood silent, accepting defeat. She wished money and power hadn't changed her husband. Maybe one day he will realise the importance of their family over the importance of the name itself.

* * *

Sasuke wandered closely behind Naruto as they approached a rather lively house. Music was bouncing and the sounds of laughter and shouting filled the street. He had never been to a party before so he didn't know what to expect. Would people like him? Would they just see him as how everyone else at his other schools saw him?

"This is it, I will introduce you to the guys. Although don't have your expectations high. They're all a bunch of assholes!" Naruto said laughing.

"NARUTO! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET TO?!" Kiba shouted whilst a very pretty blonde was latched onto him.

"I had issues with Nagato at home, it took me a while to get past mom"

"Man your mom is such a drag" Shikamaru said entering the hallway smoking as usual.

"Tell me about it… Oh by the way, you remember Sasuke right?"

"Sasuke? Oh yeah the transfer student. What are you doing in a place like this? Shikamaru asked sceptically.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke glared. Shikamaru could feel the coldness of his stare and wasn't sure what he had said to insult the guy.

"Oh, no it's just, you don't look like the kind of guy to hang out with losers that's all"

"Speak for yourself ASSHOLE" Naruto said gently shoving Shikamaru into the wall.

"Ahh did you two kiss and make up finally?" Kiba smiled as he saw Naruto and Shikamaru being civil to each other.

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at the _kiss and make up_ comment. They certainly did _kiss_ and make up.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru dared to question the Uchiha again.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Come on Sasuke, I'll get you a drink" Naruto said signalling him to follow.

* * *

The night went on and the party was calming down. Most people had gone home and Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were chilling in the kitchen playing drinking games.

Naruto went into the garage to grab another beer where Shikamaru followed.

"Naruto, can we talk?"

"Sure"

"I hope things aren't too awkward between us"

"There's nothing to be awkward about, Shikamaru" Naruto handed him a beer. "Listen I know it may have felt like I was using you or messing you around but… you have to know that wasn't my intention"

"You're my best friend, Naruto. You're allowed to use me" Shikamaru said laughing.

"You know that's probably the dumbest thing you've ever said"

"I understand what it's like to be in the closet. I get how hard it is to come out and be accepted by everyone especially in a place like this"

"How did you do it?"

"I was just true to myself. I didn't let anyone tell me who I can and can't be. It got easier eventually"

"You were always good at not giving a shit"

"Yeah I guess. Can I ask you something?"

"…Sure" Naruto was worried in case Shikamaru expected more of him. He wasn't ready to commit to something as deep as feelings, especially for another man.

"Why did you bring Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" Was Shikamaru jealous that he had turned up with another guy? "I saw him on the street, he looked like he needed company so I invited him to come along"

"Do you know he is gay?"

"What? How do you know that?"

Shikamaru laughed. Surely the blonde knew by now that nothing got past him. "Naruto, I've seen the way he looks at you. He can't take his eyes off you"

"Stop sprouting bullshit, Shika. Not everyone is gay like you"

"And like you?"

"Why are you saying all of this? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" he laughed.

Naruto pushed Shikamaru hard into the garage door. "Don't fucking laugh at me. You think this is funny?"

"Naruto calm down"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE A CLAIM ON ME AND IT DOESN'T MAKE ME GAY"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's head was swirling with emotions. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it all bottled up for. It was killing him. The alcohol wasn't helping either.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

Naruto stormed out into the garden. He was so frustrated. All of his anger was due to all of this sexual frustration and all these damn feelings.

There was a group of girls hanging out at the far end of the garden. It seemed like that were dishing out pills. Gross.

A pink haired girl approached him. "Heeeey Naruto why do you look so down?"

"Sakura… it's nothing, party is just lame that's all"

"You want to go somewhere quiet?" She was acting all suggestively to him. She had always rejected him in the past, why was she so interested now all of a sudden. Naruto was far too drunk to make any rational decisions and just nodded letting Sakura lead them inside.

Naruto found himself aggressively making out with Sakura in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Sakura was on top and stripping every inch of her clothes off her back as quickly as she could. She was naked on top of him, stripped his t-shirt off and she was making her way down to the blonde's pants.

"I want you to fuck me, Naruto"

Naruto didn't respond. Nothing about this was what he wanted. He had always fancied Sakura so why wasn't he getting into it.

"We've been making out for 10minutes, why aren't you hard yet?"

"What?" Naruto sat up shoving Sakura from on top of him.

"I asked why aren't you hard yet? I haven't got all night"

What a bitch. Sakura climbed back on top of him and started grinding herself on his cock. But unfortunately for her it still wasn't doing the trick.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Naruto shoved Sakura off him for the second time, this time pushing her so she almost fell off the bed. "The fuck is your problem you bastard?"

"Look you're just not that fucking hot that's why!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just fuck off"

"You'll regret that"

"My dick thinks otherwise"

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

Sakura quickly shoved her clothes back on, not before attempting to get the last word before she left.

"You know, you're never going to get a girlfriend with that fucking attitude"

"What makes you think I want a girlfriend?"

She snickered at him and left.

Naruto felt sick. What the fuck was he doing. It was all such a mess. He made himself feel sick. Why was he acting like such a bastard. The blonde was sitting topless on the end of the bed looking at his hands. His head was spinning and the alcohol was going directly to his head. He slid down the side of the bed until he was curled up in a ball on the floor with his back against the bed. His head was in his knees and the tears started falling, hard. The blonde felt weak and pathetic. Before he knew it he was crying hysterically into himself, unable to hold back anymore.

* * *

Shikamaru was frustrated. He never intended to provoke the blonde, he just wanted to let him know that he was there for him, no strings attached. He admitted to himself it was dumb of him to bring up the new kid. So what if Naruto invited him here, he was always friendly to everyone no matter how much of a bad boy people saw him as. Shikamaru looked into the kitchen to see Sasuke and Kiba chatting about a hot blonde that Kiba had been banging and noticed Naruto hadn't returned.

He heard loud footsteps coming from upstairs and then was met by an angry Sakura storming down the stairs. She shoved Shikamaru out of the way.

"Hey what the fuck was that for?"

"Next time you see Naruto you tell the bastard to stay the fuck away from me"

"What happened?"

"You just wait till I tell everyone that the _blonde bad boy_ has trouble getting it up" with that Sakura stormed out leaving Shikamaru confused.

 _Naruto…_

Shikamaru walked up stairs to find Naruto in one of the rooms, crying on the floor. He ran towards where he was sitting and knelt in front of him.

"Hey… it's alright"

"I can't fucking stand it anymore" Naruto said in between sobs. "Shikamaru… what am I doing?"

Shikamaru wiped his tears. "We'll work it out I promise"

Naruto couldn't stop the tears. He had treated his best friend like dirt and yet here was, still there for him, wiping away his pathetic tears. He didn't deserve the friends he had.

"You've just had a bit too much to drink that's all" Shikamaru smiled as he attempted to lift the blonde up from the floor.

Sasuke stalked up the stairs in search for the bathroom when he saw Shikamaru and Naruto in one of the rooms. Sasuke was about to turn around thinking he had walked in on something but soon noticed that the blonde was upset. Shikamaru noticed Sasuke standing in the hallway.

"Hey, could you come help me?"

Sasuke entered the room taking a look at the blonde. He looked so fragile. "What happened?" He asked taking the other side to Naruto helping him up to his feet.

"He got a little too drunk that's all"

"I see"

"I need to get him home, he lives at the other end of this street, and do you mind helping me get him there?"

"Sure… I brought my car so I can drive him"

"Haven't you been drinking?"

"I only had one beer"

Shikamaru and Sasuke managed to carry Naruto to the raven's car without people noticing him. They lay him down on the back seat as the blonde passed out.

Shikamaru had a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright Shikamaru?"

"It's just, if we take him home in this state his mom is going to flip"

"Can't he stay at yours?"

"My mom's sick, I don't think it's a good idea"

"I could take him to mine"

"Are you sure? I would leave him here but Kiba's parties never end"

Sasuke nodded. He lied. He knew there was going to be a war as soon as he gets home. Especially when he's caught carrying a drunk blonde into the house. But Sasuke couldn't care less about the consequences anymore.

"Before I go Shikamaru… are you and Naruto together?" he wasn't sure why he asked that. He knew fine well the extent of the situation but couldn't help but feel curious about their relationship.

Shikamaru laughed, "Not like that. He's my best friend that's it. Is there a reason you asked?"

"I overheard you in the school bathroom earlier today, I was just curious that's all"

"Oh. Sasuke I know you're new and all but please-"

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone"

"Thank you, he'd appreciate that." Shikamaru said pointing at the passed out blonde on the backseat, "One more thing Sasuke. It's nice to have acquired your friendship tonight. You couldn't of picked the worse bunch of kids to befriend in your new school" he laughed.

"That was my intention" Sasuke smiled as he got into the car.

Sasuke started the car and began driving home. It had passed midnight and his mother and father were going to flip. He felt anxious wondering how they would react to him bringing Naruto home in this state. Surely they can't turn away Sasuke trying to help a friend.

To be continued.


	3. How to Have an Orgasm, Uchiha Style

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++**

 **NaruSasu which turns into SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!**

 **THIS ONE HAS SEXUAL ACTIVITY. EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

Chapter 3 – How to Have an Orgasm, Uchiha Style

 _Sasuke started the car and began driving home. It had passed midnight and his mother and father were going to flip. He felt anxious wondering how they would react to him bringing Naruto home in this state. Surely they can't turn away Sasuke trying to help a friend._

Sasuke had been sitting in the car for 10 minutes just staring at the Uchiha mansion. He didn't know why he was hesitating so much. Sasuke looked behind him where the blonde was still passed out. He wondered how he would react when he woke up in his house. I mean, they barely knew each other.

He was about to get out of the car when he saw the light turn on from the porch. His mother had stepped out of the front door and was walking towards the car. Sasuke looked around to see if his father was joining her or if he was standing by at the window or something. But he was nowhere to be seen. He watched as his mother carefully walked towards the car. She didn't look angry but sort of… worried.

Sasuke stepped out of the car carefully, trying to think of ways to apologise for his behaviour. He felt bad because it wasn't his mother's fault the way things were. In fact she was the only one who was trying to keep this family together.

"Sasuke… where have you been? We've been worried" His mother said hugging him.

"I'm sorry mom… I just had to clear my head. Where is father?"

"Don't worry about him just now, come on, it's a school night" Mikoto motioned for him to go inside but was taken back when he hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"Actually mom, I…"

Mikoto glanced over at her son's car which he was strangely latching onto. She noticed a boy in the back seat, sleeping. "Who is that?"

"That's Naruto… he… wasn't feeling well and needed a place to stay"

His mother glanced into the window and smiled. "You made a friend, Sasuke?"

This is why Sasuke loved his mother. She always saw the best in any situation and was always supportive.

"Yes. Actually I made a few" Sasuke said blushing.

"That's great!" She looked back into the car looking worried. "You said he's sick?"

"I say sick…"

She opened the car door and the smell of beer and tobacco filled the air.

"I'm sorry mom, he was just-"

"It's okay Sasuke; we'll put him in the guest room. You got to look after your friends' right?" She said smiling.

Sasuke walked over to the where Naruto was lying.

"I'll go get the guest room ready"

"Are you sure this is okay mom?"

She walked over and hugged him. "I just want you to be happy Sasuke. Just… don't go running off in the middle of the night without telling me where you're going okay?"

Sasuke nodded as his mother went back inside.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gently shook him trying to wake him up. He seemed completely dead to the world.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being shouted at through his ear.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" he said rubbing his eyes and quickly sitting up.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who is trying to help you?"

Naruto focused his eyes more, still feeling drunk. "Sasuke? Where are we?"

"Come on, get out the car"

"Are you kidnapping me?" Naruto said as he took the Uchiha's hand. He stumbled forward not realising how drunk he still was.

Sasuke caught him and their faces were inches away from each other. "Are you okay?"

Naruto blushed. He was even more handsome up close. _Fuck. I need to sleep this off_.

"I'm fine. I should get home though, what time is it?"

"It 1am"

Naruto's eyes widened. "1AM?! FUCK! I am in so much trouble OH MAN!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Shikamaru had mentioned how much trouble he would be in if he went home in this state. He found it funny that the school's bad boy was a momma's boy too.

"The fuck is funny Uchiha?"

"Oh nothing, it's just you don't seem like the type to be bothered about getting in trouble"

"I'm not… but you've not met my mom"

Naruto took in his surroundings. He only just realised he wasn't at Kiba's nor was he in his own neighbourhood anymore. _Is this a fucking hotel? Where the fuck am i?_

"Come on idiot, you're gonna get _me_ in trouble if we continue to stand out here"

"Where the fuck are we?"

"My house"

"You fucking live here? Rich bastard"

"You have a foul mouth do you know that?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I get it from my father. Why did you bring me here?"

"Shikamaru explained that you'd get into trouble if I took you home. You were pretty wasted so my mom said it was okay for you to crash here tonight"

"My mom is going to flip more if I don't return home"

"Shikamaru called ahead and told her you were with him"

"That bastard has a solution for everything"

"Well it's not exactly a master plan, dobe. Come on"

* * *

Sasuke led Naruto inside. He felt himself sobering up but his head still felt like it was going to explode. He promised his mom he would stay out of trouble this year and he was fucking it up on his first day. But he couldn't help it. Everything was spiralling out of control and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Naruto is it?" A dark haired woman appeared holding a glass of water and spare clothes.

"Uhh yeah?" he said nervously. She looked like the female version of Sasuke.

"Naruto, this is my mom who is kindly letting you stay the night" Sasuke glared at him, hoping he would be able to hold in his foul mouth and bad manners for at least a minute and not act like an idiot.

"Your mom? Hey I would've guessed older sister!" Naruto said laughing and winking.

Sasuke put his head in his hands. _I guess it was too good to be true._

Mikoto just blushed and smiled at the blonde. "Oh, dear you're too kind. Please make yourself at home!"

"Mom, what about father?"

"Your father had to go into the office"

"At this hour? Why the fuck for?"

"Sasuke! What have I told you about that language? Naruto I'm so sorry for his bad manners"

 _My bad manners?_ He said glaring over at the blonde.

"Oh don't worry Mrs Uchiha. I'll be sure he keeps his language under control!"

"Oh please, call me Mikoto! You could learn a thing or two from your new friend Sasuke" She said winking at Naruto.

"That's it we're going to bed, night mom!" Sasuke said dragging Naruto by the hand.

* * *

He led Naruto to the guest room that his mother had made up for him.

"I'm sorry about my mom. We're not used to having guests and she likes to fuss"

"It's alright, it's kind of nice" he said smiling. "Thanks for letting me stay though, it's nice of you"

Sasuke opened the door to the guest room. It was huge. Probably larger than his whole house put together. "Make yourself at home"

Naruto felt rather uncomfortable. He wasn't used to sleeping in a room all by himself especially one this big. He had always lived in a house full and shared a rather cramped room with 2 of his teenage brothers. He felt quite… vulnerable without it.

"Is everything alright Naruto?"

"Actually… I'm not used to sleeping on my own"

"Oh?" Sasuke looked at him. If he was to put this blonde together with the way the whole school described this boy to be he wouldn't believe they were both the same person. Was his bad boy persona all an act?

"I share a room with my brothers; I've never slept alone before"

"Why don't you stay in my room?"

"Your room?" Naruto blushed. He couldn't possibly share a room with his new friend that he had unintentionally hit on during his first encounter with.

"We don't have to share a bed moron; I'll pull out a mattress for you. Are you always this difficult?" Sasuke smiled as he walked towards his room motioning the blonde to follow.

"Bastard".

* * *

Sasuke made up a bed for Naruto down beside his own. He quite liked having the company. It was different for him. He always had trouble making friends and he could never tell whether or not they liked him for him or just because he came from a wealthy family. He soon realised that the 'friends' he thought he had, just turned out to be assholes. His mother was worried about him becoming lonely and thought it would be best to move schools to give him a new start especially after losing Itachi. He looked down to see Naruto lying wide awake.

"You too?" Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Brain won't switch off, ya know"

"What you actually have one of those?

Naruto pulled the pillow out from under his head and threw it in the Uchiha's face.

"Initiating a pillow fight now are we?"

Naruto just laughed. He couldn't get things to stop circling his mind. He was so confused with himself that he wasn't even sure what was real and what wasn't. Sometimes he wishes he could just run away to a place where nobody knew who he was.

Sasuke was worried with the lack of response from the rowdy blonde. He wondered if he had actually for real, gone brain-dead. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's alright. I'm sure you'd rather not sit and listen to my problems"

"Try me"

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask otherwise" Sasuke patted the empty space beside him on the bed. Naruto complied with his request and joined him sitting close beside him. There was a certain aura about the raven that Naruto couldn't quite work out. It was… calming.

"Are you a virgin, Sasuke?"

The raven blushed. _Well that was forward_. "W-what?"

Naruto laughed realising how the Uchiha was probably not used to his bluntness quite yet. "Sorry… I probably started in the middle of the conversation I was going for… I'm not really good at this sort of thing"

"This sort of thing?"

"Ya know, talking about how you're feeling and shit"

"I won't tell anyone"

"What do you mean you won't tell anyone?"

"I mean, I won't tell anyone that the school's bad boy has a heart" he said teasing.

"Tsk, bastard. I'm not the school's _bad boy_ "

Sasuke smiled. He felt good around this blonde. He had no idea what everyone was talking about. He isn't all that scary at all. He might have a foul mouth but Sasuke could see beyond that. Sasuke wanted to know more about him. Wanted to know why he was acting like somebody he wasn't.

"How about I make it easier for you"

"How so?"

"Well let's start with Shikamaru"

"Shikamaru?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I was there yesterday in school, in the bathroom? Where you and Shikamaru kissed and made up?"

"Y-you were there?! The fuck was you doing there?"

"Um, taking a piss"

"Oh…"

"That's what people usually do in the bathroom isn't it?"

Naruto scratched his head. "So… why didn't you come out?"

"I'm the new kid. I wasn't quite sure what the school's _bad boy_ would do to me if I walked in on a conversation like that"

"Why do you think I'm some sort of bad boy?"

"You're all anyone ever talks about around school. It didn't take me long to find out everything about you"

"Great". Sasuke could see that Naruto was quite offended by that. But Sasuke didn't see that in him.

"I know it probably won't mean much coming from me but, I don't believe for a second you're anything like what people say you are"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. What did he mean by that?

Sasuke continued. "I can tell, just after a day, that there's so much more about you. I… kind of see myself in you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well in my last school, people only saw me for having a wealthy family. And because I was shy and awkward around people, they assumed I was just some stuck up rich kid and they had made their minds up about me judged by what others thought of me. So no one really took the time to get to know me or saw past all of that…"

"That's… exactly how I feel. Well, apart from the whole rich kid thing. Kind of the opposite"

"But you don't really make it easy for yourself"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know if you're straight or not?"

"I… I don't know what my sexuality is. It's not really a good thing to be _gay_ around a place like this. People are very quick to judge. Do you know what the jocks would do to me if they found out?"

"Did you just come out to me?" Sasuke smiled.

"Shut up bastard, I did no such thing"

"Why should that bother you if _jocks_ knew you were gay?"

"It's… hard to explain"

"Is that why you put on this _hard man_ act?"

"Hard man act?"

"So that the jocks wouldn't beat you up for being something they don't approve of"

"You're looking for a slap aren't you Uchiha"

He had never seen someone in so much denial. It always broke his heart when he saw people who deserved the world, who couldn't be honest with themselves. He had to watch his brother go through a similar experience.

"Why can't you be honest with your best friend?"

"Shikamaru? Ah he already knows everything about me; he's too clever for me to hide anything from him. It's just, with Shikamaru he likes to just get things over with and he's not really all that sensitive with feelings and shit"

"A little like yourself?" Sasuke laughed.

Naruto just smiled. "I guess…"

"I'm not going to judge you"

"It'll be hard to judge someone who doesn't know who he is himself"

"I can help you"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because… you're the only friend I think I've ever had"

"Sasuke…"

It was true. This was the longest time anyone had ever had a conversation with him like this. Sasuke had so much love to give but no one to give it to. He knew that when he finally made a friend, he'd do his very best to be a good friend to them. No matter whom they were.

"You've… never had a friend before?"

Sasuke shook his head. He smiled at the blonde. "It's okay. I'd rather have no friends than ones who didn't care about me"

"I care about you" Naruto wasn't sure why those words came out of his mouth. For him this was the first time apart from Shikamaru that someone has actually sat and listened to him without judging him. If he was to speak to Kiba, he would just tell him to get over it, stop whining and fuck bitches. All of this was new to him. He was never really affectionate as a friend or as a lover. He never felt anything during sex. It was never fully satisfying, for him at least. There was always something missing. Sasuke was right; he was so used to putting on a hard man act just to stir people away from the truth.

"That means a lot, thanks" Sasuke smiled again. He felt as though his face was going to crack. He hadn't smiled this much since his brother was here. It was nice to finally feel again. "So why were you in such a state tonight?"

"You know that pink-haired girl at the party tonight?"

"I don't know her but I saw her around, what about her?"

"Well, I had just had an argument with Shikamaru. He was telling me that it's okay to be g-… kiss guys and shit like that and well anyways, I stormed out and bumped into Sakura…"

"What happened?"

"Well we had grew up together through school, we used to be good friends until she became popular and started taking drugs and shit, but anyways, I had always had a crush on her but she always rejected me and tonight she was hitting on me. I was drunk, sexually frustrated and she suggested we have a quick fuck..."

"Lovely…"

"Yeah, so without even thinking we go upstairs, and then… even though she was fully naked, horny and rubbing her self all over me it just wasn't happening"

"What wasn't happening?"

"My dick wouldn't get hard" He said laughing embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, she isn't that hot so I don't blame you"

"Holy fuck." Naruto said bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That's exactly what I told her"

"You said that to her face?"

"Yeah…"

"Nice"

Naruto smiled feeling better about the whole thing. "But yeah, it had been happening for a while, I just can't have sex with anyone anymore"

"Anyone?"

"…girls, I think my dick broke"

"Come here"

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "What?"

"I said, come here" He said putting his hand out.

Naruto slowly grabbed Sasuke's hand. The blonde could feel his heart beating fast. He had never felt like this before. He felt… nervous. He never got nervous; he was always the guy who made others feel that way. What was this?

Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and touched his nose with the blondes.

"Uuuh… what are you-"

Without letting Naruto finish his sentence, he locked lips with him. He kissed the blonde hard on the lips. Naruto's heart felt like it was going to fall out of his chest it was beating so hard. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and continued the kiss stroking the back of his neck with one of his fingers gently. The blonde closed his eyes and relaxed into the raven, following his lead. Sasuke bit down gently on his lip, requesting entrance to his mouth. The blonde obliged and parted his lips slightly as the Uchiha slipped his tongue suggestively into his mouth, finding his way around nicely. Their tongues battled for dominance as they played with each other. The blonde dug his hands into the raven's thick black hair and added more friction and force. This time, Naruto was taking over as he found himself on top of the raven, straddling him.

 _Fuck this is hot_. Naruto could feel every inch of his body tingle with pleasure. Butterflies were swirling in the pit of his stomach and all the blood felt like it was rushing to his head making him feel extremely light headed. His breathing was getting heavier as he was panting hard through his nose trying to keep himself from collapsing from shock. Sasuke smiled through the kiss, appreciating the blonde's attempt to just let go and unwind from what Sasuke had just placed on him.

The blood from his head was moving fast down to his cock as he felt it getting rock hard. Naruto had switched off his mind in reaction to the pleasure he was feeling. He felt, alive and so fucking hot. This man was making him so fucking hot. Without knowing what he was doing the blonde was grinding his hard cock against the Uchiha's also hard cock. Naruto had begun to moan loud and he felt like he was going to cum on the spot. The feel of his cock against another was an experience he had never had before, and boy did he like it. When he felt close to climax he felt a hand slide above his cock on top of his trousers. He felt Sasuke pump his erection fast. Sasuke got faster knowing that the blonde was in need of a serious release. And with that the blonde moaned out in pleasure, still holding his grip through the Uchiha's hair. His whole body shook as he rode out his climax thrusting himself in need of more force.

"F-fuck! Sasuke!" He was cumming hard, and it felt so fucking good. It was so long since he had a release like this. Not even masturbating could come close to the orgasm he just experienced.

Sasuke released his grip on the blonde's now wet erection. Naruto put his forehead to the Uchiha's as he was panting hard.

"See. Your cock isn't broken"

"I'm sorry" Naruto looked down at his wet pants and realised what he had just done, "Fuck this isn't supposed to happen!"

"What?"

"I should go" Naruto was frantically looking for his phone and belongings thinking he had to get the fuck out of here.

"Naruto, calm down its alight"

"It's not alright!"

Sasuke pulled the blonde into a hug. He didn't want him to regret what they just done. He only wanted to help him. He knew it was going to take time but, he was his friend and he was going to do whatever he could to be there for him.

Naruto hugged him back. He felt embarrassed, confused and defeated.

"Naruto, it's alright"

"You're a fucking bastard do you know that Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled, knowing that he certainly didn't mean that. "And why is that?" He asked, still hugging the blonde as he felt the arms around him get tighter.

"I've… never came like that before in my life"

"You're welcome"

Naruto broke away from the hug. He felt stupid for being such a coward but he knew this was only going to be a onetime thing. This wasn't what he wanted, nor was he interested in any type of intimacy no matter how sexually frustrated he was. It was too much for him to deal with.

"You won't… tell anyone about this will you?"

"Of course not, idiot"

"Thanks…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you gay?"

Naruto nodded. There was no denying it after that. How the hell can you explain having the best fucking orgasm of your life and then denying it?

"The first step is admitting it to yourself. It was a big step, you should be proud"

"Wait, does this mean Shikamaru was right?"

"About you being gay?"

"No, about you"

"It's not difficult to figure out. I came out a long time ago"

"Really…"

"Mhm. So don't worry, I know how it feels"

Naruto looked down at himself. He wished he could be brave like Sasuke and Shikamaru. But he felt like it was different for him. His brothers would probably beat him up for it, he wasn't sure how his mother would react and his whole reputation would be trashed. He felt like such a loser.

"I… don't want to be like this Sasuke"

"Like what?"

"In denial. I want to feel… what you just made me feel"

Sasuke smiled; happy he could help him open up. He pulled the blonde down onto the bed, and brought him into a hug. "Try and get some sleep"

Naruto relaxed into the raven's arms. His head lay against his chest and could feel the Uchiha's steady heart beat and calm breathing. It soothed him to sleep. Sasuke pulled the covers over the top of them both, happy he finally had a friend he could bond with.

* * *

It was 7am and Sasuke was woken up by a knock on his door.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Sasuke dear?" His mother slowly walked in, "Is your friend alright, I couldn't find hi-"She stopped midsentence as she noticed her son's new friend asleep in his bed.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't realise you two were…" Mikoto didn't know where to put her face when it painted itself a blush colour.

"He wasn't comfortable with staying alone in a strange place mom, it's nothing like that" He said, knowing exactly what was going through his moms head.

"Oh, well your father wants to talk to you before school today"

"What about?"

"Just… please apologise and just agree with what he says"

"Why? What is he going to say?"

"Please Sasuke. And hurry up, you need to eat before you leave" with that Mikoto shut the door quickly before she could get anymore rejection from her son.

"She totally think's we're fucking" Naruto said rubbing his eyes at the brightness of the room.

"Shut up, moron. How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright considering. I don't really get hangovers"

"It's a good job, then. Do you want a shower or anything?"

"A shower sounds fucking great right now actually" he said smiling. He normally had to fight with his other 6 siblings and his mother to get to their one bathroom on a morning. He usually only had 3 minutes to get clean. "I'm guessing you have an ensuite huh bastard?"

Sasuke laughed, he was glad Naruto wasn't feeling awkward around him after their little experiment last night.

"Just through that door. There's clean towels and oh…"

"Yeah?"

"You probably need clean clothes too" he said pointing directly at Naruto's pants.

"Ahh fuck. I forgot I cum all over these"

"You're so vulgar"

"Comes with being an Uzumaki! But yeah, clean clothes would be appreciated, thanks"

"It's the least I can do since that mess was my fault"

"Don't get cocky bastard, it's just been a while that's all"

"If you say so"

Sasuke waited for Naruto to finish before he took his turn. He never saw someone get clean and ready so fast.

"When you live in a house with 7 people and one bathroom, you learn how to do things fast" he said with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Is that so? You have that many siblings?" he said drying himself off from his shower. Naruto stared at the raven in awe. His body was perfect. His abs were tight and his skin was pale but beautiful.

"Uuuh, yeah there's 7 of us and my mom" he said trying to pry his eyes away but finding it incredibly difficult.

"I don't mind you looking you know" Sasuke said, noticing the blondes struggles to focus. He felt quite flattered that someone was taking the time to look at him.

Naruto just smiled shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Do you eat breakfast?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Come on then. Oh and I'll apologise now for my father, he might not be as welcoming as my mother"

"It's alright, I can handle myself"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the kitchen where his mother was preparing breakfast. His father was already seated at the table with a newspaper covering his face.

"Good morning, Naruto"

"Morning" He said smiling at Sasuke's mother.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Thank you for having me over at such short notice"

She nodded and motioned for him to take a seat at the table. Sasuke watched nervously as the blonde took the seat next to his father, winking at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes and took a seat next to the blonde.

"Good morning Mr Uchiha" Naruto said in a rather, unpleasant tone. He found it rather rude to ignore people when they entered the room. He may come from a broken family with a chaotic household and a dead beat father, but he was raised with good manners when it came to his table etiquette. Both Sasuke and Mikoto looked at him in shock.

Sasuke put his hand to his face hoping his father wasn't in a bad mood otherwise this wasn't going to end well.

"Who're you?" Fugaku responded not taking his eyes off his newspaper. Before Naruto could reply, Mikoto quickly placed breakfast in front of Naruto and Sasuke and took a seat at the table.

"Dear this is Sasuke's friend from school, Naruto"

"Friend?" He removed his newspaper so that only his eyes were shown. He looked at the blonde up and down. "Can I ask what he's doing staying over?"

Sasuke could sense that this conversation wasn't going to go well. He could really do without his father constantly putting him down. He could never do any right.

Naruto looked at both the expressions of Sasuke and Mikoto. Neither one of them were making eye contact with Sasuke's father. He could sense the tension and he knew this feeling all too well. He didn't want to make the situation harder for him so he tried to think of something to soften the situation.

"If you fucking think I'm going to accept-"

"I agreed to show him around school" Naruto cut in-between Fugaku about to disapprove.

Naruto continued. "Sasuke invited me to stay the night since I live at the other end of town. I…um… was assigned to be his… um… buddy since I know my way around and stuff"

"Buddy?"

"Yeah, the buddy system! It's hard being the new kid. It's my fault, I kind of guilted him into letting me stay since its closer to school… sorry" he said bowing his head.

Fugaku thought there was something weird with the blonde, but decided not to question it as he didn't have the patience to work it out.

"Don't make a habit out of it, Sasuke" Fugaku stated as he left the room.

"Thank you… you didn't have to do that" Sasuke said appreciatively.

Naruto just smiled, noticing how Sasuke's mother had relaxed at the obvious dodge of an argument that was about to take place.

* * *

Sasuke drove them both to school. They sat in silence for the entire ride. When they pulled up, Sasuke wanted to clear the air.

"Naruto, are we friends?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course we are, why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure" he smiled.

"Thank you for last night, you really helped me"

"It's no problem, it's the least I can do from the warm welcome you and your friend's have given me… what are you going to do now?"

"Now? Um go to class I guess"

"No, idiot I meant about the whole, you being gay but pretending you're not thing"

"Oh… I'm not going to tell anyone"

"I see"

"Like I said, it's not as easy to come out here"

"But you have good friends to support you"

"I'm not discussing it anymore Sasuke, got it?"

Sasuke didn't want to fall out with the first friend he had made already, so for now he decided to drop the subject. "Alright, I understand"

"Thank you"

As they walked to class together people started to stare. They were all in awe at the fact the new kid had befriended the schools trouble maker. Everyone wanted to be Naruto Uzumaki's friend but the blonde was never interested in being friendly with people who only wanted to talk to him cause they wanted to be popular. So he just didn't bother. But Sasuke was different. He actually wanted to be his friend. And he respected that.

Sasuke had a bit of a problem though. Naruto wasn't interested in coming out but… the raven liked him. He was developing feelings for him and it was hard to ignore them. This wasn't the plan when he decided to start school here. He didn't want to be that guy who yearned to be noticed or accepted.

 _What should I do…?_

To be continued.


	4. Don't Rise to the Bait, Uzumaki!

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++**

 **NaruSasu which turns into SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!**

 **THIS ONE HAS SEXUAL ACTIVITY. EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

* * *

 **!AUTHORS NOTES!** -

So I'm sorry for being away for so long, I've had my exams at University and so much work but now that those are finished I can continue all 3 of my active fanfictions. I will be updating regular now! Thank you for your patience!

* * *

 _Sasuke had a bit of a problem though. Naruto wasn't interested in coming out but… the raven liked him. He was developing feelings for him and it was hard to ignore them. This wasn't the plan when he decided to start school here. He didn't want to be that guy who yearned to be noticed or accepted. What should I do…?_

* * *

Naruto found it hard to concentrate in class. He was slouched over on his desk trying to gaze out of the window next to him. But he was having difficulty doing that with a certain raven now taking vacant in the seat right next to him. It was bad enough he was having trouble with how he was feeling but last night what he did with Sasuke, just made things ten times worse. Although something in his gut was feeling relieved and he honestly didn't regret it one bit. It was the release he had needed for so long and now that he had it, he was craving more.

He was so glad he didn't get hangovers but he certainly could do with going back to sleep. Naruto had begun to close his eyes when something hit the top of his head.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted as he hit the blonde on the top of his head with a pile of papers.

"The fuck was that for?!" Naruto shouted feeling frustrated.

"I'm sorry Naruto are we keeping you up?" Iruka said sarcastically as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Well he certainly does need help keeping something up".

Naruto sat up promptly. _That fucking bitch._ All of last night's antics were flooding back to him and the image of him struggling to get it on with the girl who he apparently has had a crush on for so many years had followed him into the classroom. Although this guy had a death wish with that comment. Sakura was going to get a piece of his mind when he sees her.

The whole of the class stayed silent not wanting to get in the blondes firing line. They all knew better than to get on the wrong side of the blonde with the temper he has.

Sasuke looked over at the person who made the comment. He wasn't sure of his name but he had blue-ish grey hair which was short and he was oddly dressed. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge the blonde who he was insulting. Sasuke turned to the side to look at Naruto not knowing what he was going to say or do but he found him already out of his seat and darting quickly across the room.

Naruto skipped passed the students who were seated in front of him who daren't move and get in the firing line of the Uzumaki.

"You fucking bastard say that again!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the boy pulling him out of his seat and onto the floor. He pushed him down hard and straddled the boy on the floor.

"Go on! I fucking dare you!"

Iruka rushed over to pull him off the boy as Naruto had raised his fists.

"Naruto! That's enough get up!" Iruka shouted as he tried to pull the blonde off the top of the boy. His name was Sora. He was always pretty quiet and didn't really acknowledge people. A bit of a loner you could say, so he was never really one to ask for trouble.

"Get the fuck off me you crazy bastard" Sora shouted trying to push the blonde of the top off him.

"Finish what you fucking started you stupid bastard"

Sasuke was just sitting in his seat at the back just watching the commotion. He had heard of the blonde's bad temper and reputation but to see it upfront was… brilliant. Sasuke was never one for a bad boy but this one… interested him. He wanted to be like him, and to stand up for himself like that. Even though he probably wouldn't ever start a fight like that with everyone watching but the thought of it was exciting.

Shikamaru had jumped out of his seat knowing Naruto too well to know that he wasn't going to let him go until he had beaten the crap out of him.

Shikamaru grabbed the blondes arm with Iruka held the other.

"Calm down Naruto he's not worth it" Shikamaru pleaded.

They finally managed to pull Naruto off of Sora before he managed to get a punch in.

"Did I hit a nerve, asshole?"

Naruto jerked forward making it a huge struggle for Iruka and Shikamaru to hold him back.

"You're fucking asking for it you stupid son of a bitch! Shika get the fuck off me!"

"That's enough Naruto!" Iruka and Shikamaru pulled him out of the classroom to cool off in the corridor.

The students just stared at Sora.

"What are you all looking at? The bastard always thinks he's so great at everything he needed taking down a peg or two"

"What the fuck did you mean by that comment?" Kiba cut in looking very pissed off. He was so close to kicking the shit out of him too for trying to humiliate his friend,

"Oh nothing." Sora said smiling and taking his seat again. "Sakura just told me he had trouble getting it up that's all"

"And you believed that drugged up bitch? You're even more stupid than her" Kiba laughed.

Sora looked down at his desk. He was always jealous of the attention Naruto got. He actually wanted to be like him and he always wanted to be his friend but whenever he tried he always got rejected. He started to hate Naruto for acting like he was better than everyone. He hated how everyone was afraid of him and he always wanted to get to know him and find out who he really was because he knew deep down that he wasn't what he portrayed himself to be. But Sora didn't like the fact he rejected his friendship so many times. He just couldn't help himself from having the opportunity to humiliate him. Although he thought he has probably just made things a lot worse for himself.

Naruto leaned against the wall opposite the class room. He was panting and finding it hard to control his anger. He didn't know why he got so wound up over a silly little comment. He rose to the bait and he was the idiot for taking it.

* * *

"Naruto. You've been given a last chance this year, it's only the second day. Don't rise to the bait, Uzuamki" Iruka explained.

The blonde just looked to the ground with his fists clenched. Shikamaru just stared at him with worry. He knew exactly why that comment wound him up so much and he could see the frustration in his eyes and he just wish he could help him.

"Are you listening Naruto? If you blow this chance you'll be kicked out for good and you won't be able to graduate. You already have a criminal record for all your crazy antics the past couple of years do you really want to fail high school on top of all that?"

Naruto looked up at Iruka. He was right. But he couldn't help it. He really didn't know how to control his anger and it just pisses him off when people try to talk shit about him. He knew he could've handled it better.

"Listen. Apologise to Sora-"

"-why the fuck should I apologise to that asshole! He was the one who started it in the first place!"

"Sora will apologise too. You need to make an effort or none of this is going to get better. Just be the bigger person and you'll feel better for it"

Naruto switched his gaze to Shikamaru who smiled at him. Moments later the bell rang and the student were pouring into the corridor. Sora exited the classroom giving Naruto a sharp look before turning down into the hallway.

"Sora!" Iruka shouted stopping him in his tracks. "Come with me please".

* * *

It was lunch time and Sasuke was standing by his locker fixed in his thoughts. Naruto hadn't returned to his other classes and was wondering if he had actually got into serious trouble. Sasuke decided to eat his lunch outside so he walked around the back to where the basketball courts were. He had already texted Naruto to see if he was still in school but he hadn't replied. As he got to the courts he saw that familiar blonde sitting on the steps smoking.

"That's bad for you, you know" Sasuke teased as he took a seat next to him.

Naruto looked at him as he took a drag. He put his cigarette out on the ground next to him and smiled at the raven.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not really. Forgot my wallet" Naruto said as continued to watch the basketball game.

Sasuke split the sandwich he had in half and placed it on the blondes lap.

"You got to eat. Become big and strong" Sasuke teased.

"Fuck you, Teme" he said as he took the sandwich.

"I'll take that as a thank you. Are they going to expel you?"

"Nah. I had to apologise to Sora though"

"Wow that must have been difficult for you"

"Are you always this much of a bastard?"

"Only around you, dobe" the raven smiled as he finished his sandwich.

* * *

The rest of the school day had been pretty normal. Naruto had promised to keep his head down and stay out of trouble and had managed to talk Iruka out of calling his mother. He would already get in trouble when he returns home for staying out last night, but at least it won't be as bad as her finding out he almost kicked the shit out of someone.

Naruto didn't want to spend a single second extra so as soon as the last bell went he headed straight for home. For some reason he couldn't get Sasuke off his mind. He was so different to the rest of his friends and we wondered why he wanted to be nice to the blonde. As he was walking down the sidewalk a shiny black car pulled up to the side of him.

"Need a ride?" Sasuke said winking at Naruto.

"W-what're doing here?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly at the cheeky gesture.

"Well if you'd rather walk-"

"I didn't say that" Naruto walked to towards the passenger seat and climbed in.

"Where do you live?"

"It's that neighbourhood we were at last night, I'm just a block away from Kiba's"

Sasuke glanced towards Naruto. The blonde looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I know you told me to drop this subject this morning but-"

Naruto cut Sasuke off before he could continue. "Look Sasuke. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me I really am, but please just don't"

"But-"

"I mean it Sasuke" the blonde glared over to Sasuke as he continued. "I don't want to discuss it any more so just drop it alright"

"Alright but I think you're making a mistake"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto all it took was for one person to make a joke about you struggling to get a hard on and it made you crazy. I just think you need to-"

"-need to what Sasuke? You've known me for one day and you already think you know what's best for me?"

"I'm just saying how I see it"

Sasuke knew he was taking a risk with his new friendship with the blonde. There was so much he didn't know about him but something in his gut was just telling him he needed to help him.

"Today is exactly the reason why I can't do anything about it. I can't handle people knowing my shit"

"And it makes you happy this way?"

"Being happy is such a loose term. There are much more important things to focus on"

Sasuke pulled up directly outside of Naruto's house. "Like what?"

Naruto undid his seat belt and exited the car. He leaned back into the open window of the passenger seat and looked Sasuke directly in the eye."

"Surviving". With that he walked away from the car leaving Sasuke to watch behind him. The raven followed with his eyes to see which house the blonde took vacant in. It was a rough neighbourhood and the streets were full of gangs, kids and people smoking and chilling out on the doorstep. He watched as Naruto entered his tiny attached house. He thought to himself about how he might have over stepped the mark. Who was he to tell Naruto what to do. He had only known him for a day and he was trying to act like an agony aunt. Although he still wanted to help him, he just had to get to know him better and earn his trust. He was his only friend after all.

To be continued.


	5. What is he? The Panic Attack Whisperer?

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++**

 **NaruSasu which turns into SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

* * *

 _He watched as Naruto entered his tiny attached house. He thought to himself about how he might have over stepped the mark. Who was he to tell Naruto what to do? He had only known him for a day and he was trying to act like an agony aunt. Although he still wanted to help him, he just had to get to know him better and earn his trust. He was his only friend after all._

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

Chapter 5: What is he? The Panic Attack Whisperer?

Naruto shut the door behind him gently and slid to the floor leaning against the front door. It was only the second day of senior year and he was already feeling the pressure. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to notice that the battery had died. He was surprised it lasted so long. Then he remembered that he didn't return home last night and wondered why his mother hadn't got on his back at the first sound of the door opening.

He stood up from the floor lazily dropping his backpack in the middle of the floor and peered into the living room. He saw Nagato sitting with his younger sisters, Misa, Kairi and Jessi.

"Where mom?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Nagato didn't take his eyes off the TV screen as he answered his troublesome younger brother. "She's working at the diner tonight; she won't be home until late"

Naruto took a seat next to Jessi. "You get stuck babysitting tonight?" He said as he ruffled his 2 year old sister's hair.

"Well who else is going to do it?"

"You could've asked me…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Why would I ask you? You can barely look after yourself never mind 3 younger ones and 2 teenagers"

"Why are you such a bastard Nagato?!" Naruto said storming off into the kitchen.

Nagato reassured his younger siblings after seeing and hearing that display of anger from their brother before following him into the kitchen. "You know Naruto; you've honestly put this family through hell. You're actually lucky mom hasn't thrown you out when you turned 18"

"I wouldn't give a shit anyways"

"You honestly wouldn't? Perhaps you are just like your father-"

Naruto pushed Nagato into the wall at the sound of those words, "I am NOTHING like that son-of-a-bitch! How dare you compare me to that scum!"

"He also did shit like this to mom, didn't he?" Nagato said not impressed by his burst of abuse.

Naruto let go of Nagato and let out a sigh. He sat down on the tiny kitchen table and put his head in his arms.

"Look Naruto… I know we have all been through some fucked up shit and we all deal with it differently but you seriously need to start making changes. Mom doesn't need you going off the rails again. She's already got her hands full with the twins".

"Where are Yahiko and Konan anyways?" Naruto asked head still on the table.

"I have no idea. They disappear after school and don't come home till late"

Naruto perked his head up, "And mom doesn't say anything?"

"Naruto… mom has the girls to look after plus 3 jobs to keep us all going. You honestly think she has the time and patience to deal with rebellious teenagers who want to follow in their _cooler_ older brother's footsteps?"

"Are you referring to me?" Nagato didn't respond. The blonde had a look of guilt and sadness. He didn't want to be a bad influence on his siblings. He knew he did fucked up shit and he thought his brothers and sisters were cleverer and had more sense than him. He never knew he was heavily influencing the twins.

"I'm going out." Naruto stormed through the living room passing his younger siblings.

"N-Naruto?" His 12 year old sister, Misa stood up from the couch causing Naruto to stop in his tracks.

"What is it?"

Misa didn't say anything but just stood there silently. She nervously played with the hem of her t-shirt unable to bring herself to say what she wanted to.

"Look I have somewhere to be, did you want something?" Naruto said in the calmest way he was capable of.

Misa still didn't say anything but just looked to the floor and then took a seat back down next to her sisters. Naruto stood there confused.

"I'll be back later alright" Naruto said as he exited the room.

Misa stared down at the carpet. She missed her brother being around as Naruto was barely ever home. She had brief memories of him playing with her as a child and those memories blocked out the frequent arguments between the blonde and her mom. She held onto the times where he wasn't so absent, even though he wasn't very well behaved, she still wanted him to be around because he took notice of her. She continued to stare to the floor, wishing she could just hug Naruto. "I… love you, brother".

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk unable to concentrate. His mother had told him to study after dinner since his father wasn't particularly happy with last night's events. He didn't care about studying. He didn't care about high school. He didn't care about graduating. All he wanted to do was to disappear and live in a secluded place and not have to talk to anyone. But he promised his mother he would try and get through the year without making it difficult for them. He had texted Naruto to see if he was alright but he hadn't replied to him. He wondered if the novelty of the new kid had worn off and he lost interest in Sasuke. He wouldn't be surprised. It was always difficult for him to make friends and when he did, he was very possessive and clingy and always ended up scaring them off.

He resisted the urge to double text the blonde and decided to go to bed early. He wasn't in the mood for socialising anyways.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Naruto was hanging out at Kiba's place where yet again, the place was full of people drinking, fucking and doing all sorts.

"Hey blondie" Kiba said shaking his hands in front of his face. "You've been spaced out the past hour and you've hardly drank anything, what's up?"

"Fuck off, Kiba" Naruto snapped not in the mood to talk about anything.

Kiba was about to snap back when something caught his eye. There was more commotion going on in is backyard than usual. "What the fuck are they doing out there?"

"Hm?" Naruto's eyes followed to where Kiba was staring at. "Looks like they are stripping or something" eyeing up the amount of people in their underwear.

"They'll get me arrested doing shit like this, fuck sake. Come help me break it up will yah"

"Nahh this is your problem" the blonde said, slouched on the sofa.

Kiba walked over to the glass sliding door which led into the backyard. "Actually… I think is your problem too…"

"Huh?"

"I think you better come take a look, Naruto"

The blonde got up from the sofa to take a look out of the window. There was a crowd of people, both guys and girls from the neighbourhood and school. They were standing in a circle egging on some people in the middle to take off their clothes. "I don't get it Kiba, what has this got to do with me?"

"Take a look at the people in the middle"

Naruto opened the glass sliding door and took a step into the backyard patio. He glanced over to the people who were stripping in the middle and chanting to get naked. His eyes widened as he recognised one of the girls.

Naruto raced over in panic and anger. "HEY! MOVE OUT MY FUCKING WAY!" he pushed passed the crowd of people who happily obliged to moving out of the angry blonde's way. Naruto reached the middle and he grabbed a girls arms. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she said struggling to get out of Naruto's grasp.

"Hey man, cool off it's just a bit of fun"

"What the fuck did you just say to be you son-of-a-bitch?"

The guy put his hands up in protest to indicate he meant no harm. "She was just getting to the good bit, why are you such a prude?"

Naruto bit his lip not wanting to get into a fight. "Where are your clothes?"

"She's not done stripping yet! A bets a bet!" another guy shouted from the back. Naruto stalked like a predator towards the guy who made the comment, dragging the half-naked girl with him. The guy went a sheepish white knowing it was a mistake to provoke him.

"Say that again and I'll break your neck"

"W-we were just having a bit of fun-"

"-SHES MY SISTER YOU FUCKING PERVERT, SHES 15!" he proceeded to knock the guy clean out as he fell backwards onto the floor with a bloody nose.

"I-i-I'm sorry! I didn't know Naruto! Please!"

The whole garden went silent. The only sound was the bass music coming from the house. Most people backed away and Sakura emerged handing over the lost clothing which had been dumped on the floor. He snatched them from her hand and glared at the pink-haired girl.

"Sorry, Naruto-"

"Save it Sakura. You knew who she was you should've stopped it. You're a fucking bitch; get out of my face before I do something I regret"

Naruto dragged his sister into the house and stuffed the clothes into her arms. "What the fuck are you doing here Konan?! Where is Yahiko?"

"You're such a buzz kill Naruto; I can't believe you embarrassed me like that"

"I think it's the other way around don't you! Mom is going to fucking kill me"

"Fuck you Naruto you're such a hypocrite!"

Naruto sighed as he helped her get into her clothes. "Konan… how much did you drink?"

"N-not enough!" She stuttered.

"Kiba, what time is it?"

Kiba took a look at his phone and indicated that it had just gone midnight. He showed him the screen.

"Shit. Mom will be home by now"

"I'm not going home yet Naruto"

"Yes you fucking are! And put your pants on for chirst sake"

Konan laughed not having a care in the world, taking her time getting dressed and loving every minute of making it difficult for her brother.

Shikamaru emerged from the other room hearing all the commotion. "What's going on? Why is Konan here… and half naked"

"I have no idea Shika, but if I take her home like this mom is going to kill me. I don't know what to do"

"Well first of all, you need to calm the fuck down. You having a bad temper and getting angry aren't helping the situation at all"

"But-"

"No buts! Calm down"

Naruto sighed and turned around to see if his sister had finally put on her clothes but when he did, she had gone. "Where the fuck did she go!"

"She said she went home…" Sakura said, daring to enter Naruto's company.

"Sakura if you don't get out of my face I'm going to teach you another meaning to the word pounding, you fucking slut I swear-"

"That's enough Naruto!" Shikamaru pulled him back. "Stop being a bastard and calm down"

"Naruto… I just wanted to apologise…"

"Hah! Since when do you apologise"

Sakura turned around admitting defeat. "Look I'm sorry I told everyone about your little… incident… but I was angry and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for letting your sister pounce around like that…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He was so angry he was exhausting himself that he couldn't bring up the energy to argue back. "Did anyone touch her?"

Sakura spun round and waved her hands in the air in rejection, "Oh no, no nothing like that"

"Because if one of those bastards touched my sister, I'll kill them"

"Don't worry they didn't" Sakura said forcing a smile.

Naruto nodded and then sighed as he watched Sakura return to the garden.

Shika noticed the way his face scrunched up and his fists clenched. Naruto then proceeded to punch the wall in front of him repeatedly until his knuckled bled and bruised.

"Fucking! Useless! Son-of-a! BITCH!" Naruto screamed through each punch.

Kiba didn't know how to calm the blonde down in these situations. He hadn't seen him in such a state for a long time. "Shika do something!"

Shikamaru quickly wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, pulling him forcefully away from the wall. "Hey… Hey! It's alright, stop that"

Naruto proceeded to punch the air determined to reach the wall but instead of shouting he whimpered instead, feeling tears stream from each eye hitting the hardwood floor.

Shikamaru clung to the blonde wishing he could help him. He kept tight a hold until he calmed down and stopped struggling. "What do you need Naruto"

Kiba went into the backyard. He was tired of all the noise and wasn't in the party mood anymore. "Right you fuckwits! Party is over! Get the fuck out of my house before I set the blonde onto you!" Kiba teased, knowing that it was the best threat to get people to leave. 10 minutes later, Kiba returned to the kitchen after clearing his house of people so it was just the 3 of them.

Shikamaru was still stood behind Naruto holding on tight to him.

"Is he alright?" Kiba asked cautiously.

"Could you call Sasuke? Ask him to come?"

"Sasuke? As in the new kid? Why?"

"Naruto is having an episode and he's whispering his name. It might help calm him. I can't get in touch with Nagato and he's the only one who can bring him round"

"It's happening again isn't it?" Kiba looked worried. After Naruto got out of the detention centre when he was in trouble with the law, he suffered a lot of episodes of anger which caused him to spiral out of control. He was never conscious to what he was doing and it was hard to snap him out of it. He thought he gotten past it.

* * *

Sasuke lay half asleep as he heard his phone buzz. He peered at the brightness of his phone which illuminated the dark room. He squinted twice as it was a call from a number he didn't recognise. He sighed before answering. "What?"

" _Well that's surely a friendly greeting to a phone call"_ Kiba said sarcastically on the other end.

"Who is this?"

" _It's Kiba, Is this Sasuke?"_

"What is it? Why are you calling me so late?"

" _Sorry, it's just… look can you come to mine?"_

"Why?"

" _It's complicated to explain, but we need your help regarding Naruto"_

"Naruto? Did something happen?"

" _Can you get here or not?"_

"I'm on my way" Sasuke hung up and quickly changed into black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his car keys and left his room as quietly as he could. He checked the time on his phone and it read half 12. He wondered what on earth could be happening this time of night for them to call him. He felt worry in his gut but also a tiny bit of happiness at the fact someone actually needed him.

Nobody in the Uchiha house seemed to be awake but he honestly didn't care if he got caught. He was needed somewhere and he wasn't going to let people down. He started his engine and made his way to Kiba's.

* * *

15 minutes had passed since Kiba had called Sasuke and both he and Shikamaru couldn't snap the blonde out of his episode. Naruto had occasionally screamed the odd insult and abuse at the both and was upset and confused about the situation. He felt, out of it. He wasn't drunk, he was just… angry. He wanted to hit things; he wanted to hurt himself, but why? Why couldn't he think straight? His sister… it was all his fault. Things could have got a lot worse if he wasn't here to stop it. Nagato had told him the twins were highly influenced by his actions, but he never believed it until tonight when he saw his 15 year old sister, partying with seniors and dancing half naked in his friend's backyard.

Naruto was shifting back and forth from and against the wall, breathing quickly and crying.

"Naruto… everything is going to be okay alright?" Shikamaru tried to reassure him. He looked over to Kiba who was looking towards the front door waiting for Sasuke. "Did he say how long he'd be?"

"No he just said he was on his way… Listen Shika…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think he was calling for Sasuke? I mean, he's only known him for a day"

Shikamaru didn't want to let it slip to Kiba about the blonde's sexuality. Although he didn't know why he would call out for him even if he just had a crush on the raven after one day of meeting him. Is that really enough to call out for someone during a panic attack?

"I don't know Kiba, maybe he's the first person he thought of?"

"I would've thought he would call out for Sakura or something…" Kiba stated confused.

"Yeah well after the way she treated him, I doubt she's the one he'd seek comfort from"

Kiba heard a car pull up to the front of the house as he saw the lights of the headlights shine through the window next to the front door. "I'll get it" Kiba said feeling uncomfortable at the situation. He opened the front door meeting Sasuke locking his car.

"What's going on?" The raven asked.

"Naruto's having an episode and we can't bring him out of it"

"An episode?" He followed Kiba in where he led to the kitchen with Naruto and Shikamaru.

"He was calling out for you so Shika thought you might be able to snap him out of it"

Sasuke looked at the blonde before him. He was shaking, unable to stand still. His hands were all bruised and bloody and Sasuke's attention drew to the wall behind him which was dented and covered in blood. "An episode you say?"

Shikamaru looked at him with concern. "He hasn't got like this for a while. I can't get in touch with Nagato and he's the only one who can bring him out"

"Nagato?"

"Yeah, Naruto's older brother"

Sasuke walked over the blonde. "Hey… what's all the tears for hn?"

Kiba and Shikamaru watched as Sasuke attempted to talk to him.

Sasuke reached both his hands to touch the blonde but Shikamaru called out to warn him not to. "Sasuke I wouldn't touch him just yet-"

But when Sasuke pulled the blonde gently towards him into a light hug, he didn't resist. In fact the blonde proceeded to wrap his arms around the raven and put his head to his chest, listening to that steady heart beat which soothed him to sleep the night before. The blonde smiled recognising the warmth and the scent of the man. "Sasuke."

Kiba looked at Shikamaru. "What is he? The panic attack whisperer?" Shika rolled his eyes at the comment. He was thinking the same thing though. All the raven did was hug him and he stopped shaking.

The raven proceeded to rub one hand over the top of Naruto's back, relaxing him until his breathing evened out. The blonde raised his head coming face to face with Sasuke. He slowly lifted his hand and stroked his cheek, causing the Uchiha to blush slightly. "Hey you" The raven replied to the gesture. Naruto looked at him curiously. He didn't know why Sasuke was there, but he was happy that he was. He thought that he had magical powers for a moment since one minute he was thinking of him, the next he was here, holding him.

"Why is this weird Shika…" Kiba said nudging him.

"Shut up Kiba, its helping"

Sasuke placed his hand on top of Naruto's which was still resting on his cheek. "You're making a habit out of this aren't you dobe?" the raven teased receiving a smile. Without thinking Naruto leaned in and kissed him. It was a light tender kiss, full of gratitude and lust.

"The fuck?!-" Kiba snapped out but was stopped by Shikamaru putting his hand over his mouth. Shikamaru dragged him into the other room.

"Kiba for fuck sake!"

"What the hell was that! Why did he kiss Sasuke?!"

"Look this is not the time, I'll explain later"

"Naruto isn't fucking gay Shika, what is going on!"

"Kiba! I said it's not the time!" with that he left a very confused Kiba in the room alone with his thoughts.

Naruto stepped back and snapped back to reality realising what he was doing. "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, are you okay?"

"I think so… How'd you get here?"

"I have a thing called a car. You start it with a key and as if by magic it moves if I press peddles and steer a-"

"Alright, alright you sarcastic bastard" Naruto snickered.

"I see someone is feeling better" Shikamaru stated as he re-entered the kitchen.

"My head hurts a bit… did I hurt anyone?"

"Just yourself" he said pointing at the bloody wall and his knuckles.

"Fuck."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He reached out and held both the blonde's hands and stroked the scraped knuckles. Naruto flushed and pulled his hands back. "H-hey. Don't fuss!"

Shikamaru just laughed at the blonde's embarrassment. "Hey give the guy a break, if it wasn't for him you'd be in for a very uncomfortable night"

"Can I take you home?" The raven asked him.

Naruto nodded, feeling embarrassed. Sasuke noticed there was tension in the room. "I'll wait in the car, when you're ready come join me".

Once they were alone Shikamaru walked over to Naruto. "What happened…"

"Well you had one of your episodes. I guess seeing your sister like that was too much huh?"

"It's my fault…"

"Naruto, of course it's not"

"Shika you don't understand. After school I had an argument with Nagato"

"What about this time?"

"He told me Konan and Yahiko are going off the rails… apparently following in my footsteps. Looking up to me as if to be the cooler older brother and that they're influenced by me"

"Hey, the twins are teenagers, it's not exactly your fault now is it?"

"Yeah but-"

"Naruto go home… Sleep it off. Ignore any confrontations and just lay low alright?"

Naruto nodded.

"Oh and there's one more thing I need to tell you"

The blonde tilted his head in confusion.

"You kissed Sasuke."

"And?"

"In front of Kiba"

"Shit. Fuck!" Naruto could feel his anger swirling up again.

"Hey! Don't, it'll be okay" he said putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I'll talk to him and make sure he keeps it to himself"

"Why the fuck did I have to do something so fucking stupid"

"You were seeking comfort, there's nothing stupid about that"

Naruto smiled and started for the door.

"Oh and Naruto?" the blonde turned his head.

"Be nicer to Sasuke would ya? He came all this way just to help you" Shikamaru smiled.

* * *

The blonde opened up the door the passenger seat where Sasuke was waiting for him in the car. He sat looking down onto his lap. "Thank you, Sasuke"

"What for?" the raven asked trying to hide his smile.

"Shikamaru told me you came all this way to help me"

"It was nothing"

"No you don't understand."

Sasuke looked at the blonde in confusion.

"Those episodes I have… they never end well and the only person who can bring me out of them is my brother, Nagato" Naruto smiled. "And I guess you…"

"It's my pleasure" Sasuke felt giddy inside. Of course it didn't make him happy that Naruto had episodes like that but the fact that he was one of the only people who could help him, it made him feel rather special.

"Take me home?"

"Sure, dobe"

Naruto's house was only a couple of houses up from Kiba's. And the blonde had noticed he was driving particularly slowly.

"You know Sasuke, you'll end up reversing if you go any slower" he teased.

Before Sasuke could respond he noticed someone sitting against a wall on the pavement. "She looks out of it"

"Hm?"

"Is this a common thing to see in your neighbourhood?"

"What?" Naruto said confused as to what he was referring to.

Sasuke slowed down to the point of stopping and pointed, "There, that girl passed out on the pavement, she looks like she had a good night"

Naruto glanced towards the girl and then darted his head back as Sasuke and slapped him, hard across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?"

"Say that again bastard and ill castrate you!" Naruto said snapping his seatbelt off and leaving the car frantically.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the raven snapped rubbing his now sore face. He followed Naruto out of the car where he saw the blonde crying and trying to pick her up.

"Do you know her?"

"She's my sister, Sasuke"

"Oh shit." Sasuke hurried to help him get her into the car. He felt guilty after the words he exchanged. They lay her on the back seat. "Sorry dobe, I didn't know…"

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you"

"You had every right its fine"

They got back into the car. Naruto turned around to see his passed out sister. "I'm sorry Konan… it's all my fault"

"How old is she?"

"15… She's only 15. Her twin Yahiko was supposed to look after her whenever they went out"

"How many siblings do you have again?"

"6, not including me"

"Wow, that's a handful"

"Yeah well, it's me who is the handful"

"Come on, I'll get you two home" Sasuke continued to slowly drive and stopped when they reached Naruto's house.

"Will you help me get her inside?"

"Sure"

Sasuke carried Konan to the door whilst Naruto unlocked it. There seemed to be nobody awake so he quietly guided Konan up to the room where she shared with her 12 year old sister, Misa. Sasuke lay her on the bed whilst Naruto tucked her in. He sat on the floor against her bed and stroked Konan's hair until she was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke watched the scene before him. He never showed this side to him in school. He could tell he loved his family. He heard Naruto whisper the word sorry about 20 times before he planted a kiss on her forehead. Sasuke glanced to the other side of the room. It was dim but there was a nightlight plugged in the side of the other bed, where Misa was awake watching. Sasuke smiled to her not wanting to her to be frightened at the fact there was an unfamiliar face in her room.

"Uh, Naruto" Sasuke whispered. "You're other sister is awake"

"Hm?" Naruto turned to face Misa. "Hey it's alright, grump, go back to sleep" Naruto smiled and with it Misa returned the smile with the sound of the familiar nickname. Naruto used to call her 'grump' when she was younger because he used to always take a huff whenever Naruto won a game of hide and seek. It stuck ever since but she hadn't heard it in a while.

They closed the door quietly. Sasuke stood in the tiny upstairs hallway as he watched Naruto peer into the rooms checking to see if everyone was home.

"Well everyone including Yahiko is accounted for, so I think that's enough drama for one night" Naruto said. He walked towards Sasuke as he felt his legs suddenly become limp. He collapsed forward with Sasuke catching him.

"H-hey" Sasuke whispered, feeling worried for the blonde's welfare. "Are you okay?!"

"Is he drunk?" A voice whispered from behind them startling Sasuke.

"Uh, no he's not I-"

"Fuck off asshole" Naruto said as he held onto Sasuke to stand up straight.

"Naruto, you're exhausted" Sasuke said whilst sweeping a piece of white blonde hair out the way of his eyes.

"Yeah… My rooms in there can you help me?"

"Sure, dobe"

Nagato watched as the stranger helped Naruto to their room. He followed them in and sat on the edge of the bed.

Naruto, with the help of Sasuke, ripped off his shirt and pulled off his jeans and boxers, not caring that Sasuke was there, and then crawled into bed fully nude. Trying to hide his blush Sasuke bent down and pulled the covers over the blonde. He stroked his fingers through his icy locks soothing him to sleep. When Sasuke was content he stood up to leave but was met with curious eyes at the other end of the room.

"Who are you?" Nagato whispered, not wanting to wake up Yahiko in the bunk above Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke, a friend from school"

"Are you and Naruto dating?" Sasuke didn't know how to answer that. He knew he wasn't out as gay and he wasn't sure if he had told anyone about it and he certainly didn't want to be the one to be responsible for outing him to his brother. Although Nagato knew that Naruto was gay. Even though he hadn't told him, the blonde wasn't very good at hiding things from him. Especially his porn magazines.

"N-no… I'm just a friend"

Nagato smiled. "I'll see you out"

Nagato stood at the door as he watched Sasuke get into his car.

"Oh Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for taking care of him. He needs a _friend_ like you"

* * *

When Sasuke got home it had gone 1:30am. He wasn't used to all these late nights. Even though he was exhausted, the minute his head hit the pillow he found himself wide awake and lost in his thoughts. He thought of Naruto and his siblings. How his own life was so much more privileged. Did he take everything for granted? He thought to himself how he would prefer to live in a small crowed house full of family rather than a mansion with only 3 people living in it who only see each other at meal times. He closed his eyes, and hoped for a better day.

But he had no idea what was in store for him tomorrow.

To be continued.


	6. How Do You Give a Blowjob, Sasuke?

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++**

 **SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

 _When Sasuke got home it had gone 1:30am. He wasn't used to all these late nights. Even though he was exhausted, the minute his head hit the pillow he found himself wide awake and lost in his thoughts. He thought of Naruto and his siblings. How his own life was so much more privileged. Did he take everything for granted? He thought to himself how he would prefer to live in a small crowed house full of family rather than a mansion with only 3 people living in it who only see each other at meal times. He closed his eyes, and hoped for a better day._

 _But he had no idea what was in store for him tomorrow._

* * *

Chapter 6: How Do You Give a Blowjob, Sasuke?

Sasuke had only been in this school for a couple days and he already felt like he had his share of drama. Not that he was complaining. It was kind of nice to be involved in things. He spend his previous years trying to please his family, getting over the drama with his brother and struggling to make friends because of the way he is. He tried too hard, and we he was rejected he came across as an asshole so nobody really took the time to bother with him. He felt a connection the blonde he sat next to in class the first minute he saw him. But after that first day he never thought the most popular guy in school would take any interest in the weird transfer student, and quite frankly the whole school was thinking the same.

It was last period and Sasuke was taking his seat at the back. He hadn't seen Naruto all day. The blonde hadn't turned up for school. He glanced at the empty seat beside him and worried. He hoped he was doing alright.

"Hey, Sasuke" Shikamaru called out from a couple of seats in front. Sasuke looked up towards him. "Have you heard from Naruto today?"

"No, haven't you?"

"His phone goes straight to voicemail whenever I try to call him" Shikamaru sighed. He was worried about his best friend because he was given a last chance to turn his life around this year.

Iruka took roll-call and glanced over to the empty seat at the back when he called Naruto's name.

"Has anyone seen Naruto Uzumaki today?" the room was silent. Iruka sighed. It was only the 3rd day of school and he was already skipping? He hoped he was ill or had a plausible excuse because he really wished good things for him. He believed Naruto was smart and could get good grades if he switched up his priorities and made an effort. It seemed such a waste for such a strong character to play his strengths in all the wrong ways. He was actually very academically clever too.

"Shikamaru?"

"No sir, he hasn't been to any classes today and I haven't heard from him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know he wasn't feeling well last night so that might be it"

"Right..." Iruka sighed once more and continued to take roll.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table with his sister Konan and his mother. She pried every inch of information out of her daughter when she woke up hung-over this morning unable to go to school.

"You may have made up your mind to completely fuck up your entire life Naruto but believe me I will not have you drag your 15 year old sister into your messy shenanigans do you understand me?"

"Yes"

"Anything could've happened to her do you have any idea what trouble she could have gotten in?!"

"Yes mom, I'm aware!"

"And you still continue with all of this? What happened to making a fresh start. It's only been 3 days into school!"

"I didn't know she was there mom!"

"Yes you did, it was your idea" Konan spoke up.

"What the fuck?! She's lying!"

"Just get out of my sight Naruto" Kushina was furious. She hadn't any patience left to deal with it and she had enough of everything. She was all out of ideas on how to control her son. She was at a loss.

"MOM! I fucking swear I didn't know she was there! I was the one who-"

"I've heard enough!"

"Fuck! Why do you never listen to me?!"

"We'll talk about it tonight. Now I have to go call the school and explain why two of my kids didn't show up today"

"Talk about it tonight? You mean tell me how much of a disappointment I am to you and how everybody's mistakes in this house are all entirely my fault?"

"That's enough Naruto, stop being dramatic"

"Do you know why I'm fucking like this in the first place mom?! Do you have any idea what the fuck I've had to deal with too?!"

"I said, that's enough!"

"I'm fucked up because you let that fuck-wit of a father beat me up!"

"Naruto!"

"Why haven't we ever talked about it mom…" Naruto knew his father was a sore subject for both him and his mother. He didn't want her to have to relive it but he never got closure, answers or comfort from it. When he finally left her he felt relieved for him and his mom but also saw how she continues to struggle to put food on the table. He always felt bad for not trying to help out and he regrets putting her through the things that he did. It was the last thing she needed but he didn't feel like he had control over himself. That's why he was always getting into trouble and ended up spending time in juvy.

"We'll talk about it tonight"

"Why not now? Why tonight?"

"Because…"

"Mom!"

"Your father will be here tonight, we can all sit down together and-"

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS THAT BASTARD COMING ANYWHERE NEAR THIS PLACE?"

"Don't talk about your father that way!"

"W-what?"

"Look Naruto I can't support all of you on my own, it's hard enough as it is so your father is moving back in"

"The hell he is!"

"It's decided, I don't want to hear another word about it you hear?"

"Mom…"

Konan looked up at the two of them. She didn't like her father as much as Naruto did and she felt bad for lying to her mom about last night being Naruto's fault. She felt scared to get into trouble.

"I'm going to be late for my shift. Be home at 7 if you're going anywhere" with that she left for work leaving Nagato in charge of the younger siblings.

Naruto stood there not knowing what to say or do. His father is a bastard who beat his mom and beat him for trying to stop it. He continued to do it every day until he finally gave up and left for another woman. He left an emotional scar on the blonde which he developed anger problems whenever someone would provoke him. He wasn't ready for that kind of emotional abuse again. He went to his room to turn on his phone which had just finished charging. He had a bunch of texts and missed calls from Shikamaru and one from Sasuke, asking if he was alright. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his phone. Nagato was sitting on his bed at the other side of the room.

"Are you alright?" Nagato finally broke the silence.

"What do you care"

"I care Naruto, you're my brother"

"Since when has that ever meant anything to you"

Nagato stood up and took a seat next to Naruto. He put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"You know I'm here, if you ever needed anything. Can I give you some advice?"

"Is that a question with the choice to say no?"

"Nope"

"Tsk. Then go ahead" Naruto smiled.

"Stay out of your father's way. Go to school, be with your friends. Fucking enjoy your senior year. Heck, date the fuck out of that friend of yours. Just enjoy what is left of high school, you aren't going to get those years back"

Date his friend? Who was he even talking about? And it's not as if it was as simple as staying out of his way. This house was crowded enough as it is.

"Just promise me you'll make the effort, if not for yourself but for mom? Your sisters?"

Naruto looked down to the back of his hands which were still grazed and bruised from punching the walls the previous night.

"I had an episode last night…"

"You what?" Nagato looked down to where Naruto's fingers were lightly touching the back of his knuckles. "Let me see" he said grabbing his wrists gently.

"It's not as bad as it looks"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Apparently Shikamaru did?"

"Fuck. I ignored the unknown number. Sorry about that" Nagato said feeling slightly guilty. "Did you hurt yourself? Apart from the obvious"

"I punched a wall in anger, heh" Naruto said feeling slightly embarrassed. "But… um…."

"What is it?"

"Well you're the only one who can bring me out of those episodes"

"Well it looks like you didn't need me this time. It just shows how far you've come" His brother smiled putting his hand back onto the blondes shoulder.

"No you don't understand. It was Sasuke… he's the one who brought me round"

"Sasuke? That kid who brought you home?"

"Y-yeah… I felt… um-" he cut himself off knowing that he probably shouldn't be having this conversation with his brother.

"You felt as ease with him?"

"Uh… yeah I guess"

"He sounds like someone who you should keep around"

"He's new in school. He just transferred here"

"It's not like you to seek out new friends"

"I-it totally is!" Naruto said blushing. He grabbed his phone and stood up and begun to walk out of the room.

"By the way Naruto, you should probably do a better job of hiding those porn magazines over there" Nagato stated pointing under his bed.

"W-what the fuck?!" He said running back to his bed and kicking the mags further under, "I don't even look at them!"

"Naruto, its fine. I won't say anything"

"You mean, you're okay with it?" Naruto felt confused. He thought that if his brother ever found his gay porn magazines he would beat the crap out of him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I meant what I said when I said you should date the fuck out of your friend" Nagato said teasing as he ruffled his blonde locks as he left the room.

"Idiot." Naruto said quietly after he left. He put his hand onto his chest and a tear ran down his face. He felt good knowing that his brother was here to support him. Especially since he knew he was always an asshole to him.

* * *

Sasuke was walking to his car after what seemed like the longest day in school history when he saw a familiar blonde leaning against the passenger side, smoking a cigarette. The blonde looked up when he saw Sasuke approach. He stood up from leaning against the car, took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke into the raven's face causing the Uchiha to cough and wave his hands in front of his face.

"Urgh, hello to you too…" Sasuke said, sounding very unimpressed. Naruto just laughed at his discomfort. Sasuke unlocked his car and for some reason the blonde had gotten inside. He wondered if he was always this forward. Sasuke climbed in the car and looked at Naruto who was hanging out of the window finishing off his cigarette, not saying a word.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere?" Sasuke asked feeling confused as to what to do.

Naruto finished off his cigarette and threw it out the window, proceeding to wind up the glass. He looked towards Sasuke with a worried look.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was concerned with the blonde's silence. Something was wrong and he wasn't telling him. "Is everything alright?"

"Could you just drive… anywhere, please?"

Sasuke nodded and obliged. He had the perfect place in mind. Somewhere where it was peaceful and quiet. A place where Sasuke frequently visited.

* * *

"So how come you didn't come to school?"

"Mom kept me home, I got the blame for what happened with Konan"

"What really? Didn't you explain to her that it wasn't your fault?"

"Of course Sasuke but you don't know my fucking mother, she never listens to me!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry"

Naruto sighed. "No I'm sorry... can we drop the subject please?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled.

* * *

The car ride was silent the rest of the way. Sasuke pulled up to an apartment block which was a good few stories high. It looked very expensive and the place was surrounded by gardens, trees and greenery and was pleasantly quiet. Naruto examined his surroundings feeling quite confused as to why he was here.

"Um, is this the only place you could think of? You're not kidnapping me again are you?" he said teasingly.

"Just trust me okay?"

"Urgh, this is just like a horror movie. You lead the helpless blonde into a strange place, hoping for comfort and it turns out that they are a psychopath who ends up locking them in a basement and keeping them hostage for ten years"

"You're a helpless blonde now?" Sasuke laughed.

"I'm worried about the lack of denial to my theory"

"Are you always this dramatic? C'mon" Sasuke undid his belt with the blonde following. He led him up to the lobby where they entered the apartment complex. Sasuke pressed the button to call down the elevator.

"Do you have a room here? I feel shady as fuck like I'm in pretty woman or something"

"You watch way too many movies, Naruto"

"You got to be aware of the dangers in the world, Sasuke. I mean, god what has gotten into me… It's not every day I follow a beautiful man into an apartment complex"

Sasuke blushed. Did Naruto just call him, beautiful? "U-uh, a beautiful man?" Sasuke said, trying to hide his intense red blush.

 _Fuck, did I just say that?_ "S-shut up I was just referencing a movie that's all!" the blonde said embarrassed scratching the back of his head.

"Hn, sure"

"Bastard"

"Charming as ever"

The elevator chimed and Sasuke pressed the button for the top floor.

"A penthouse?" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"No you idiot, I don't have a penthouse"

"Awwwwww. That's a shame" he said winking at him.

The elevator chimed again when they reached the top floor. They stepped into a corridor which led to a staircase.

"This way, we're going to the rooftop"

"I also saw skyfall. Do you have motorcycles up here? We're not going to have to chase a train are we because if we are, you can be James Bond because I don't fancy getting shot and drowning and-"

"-Jesus Christ! Just shut up and hurry up you idiot, Jeeze" Sasuke smiled ahead of Naruto. He really enjoyed his company, even if he was a dobe.

He opened the fire door which led the roof. And Naruto just stared. It was beautiful. Sasuke stood as he watched Naruto walk towards the edge and stood there. The rooftop was covered in flowers and plants which looked like it was nurtured every day. You could see the city and the town in the distance. And the breeze from the height was cold but nice. He felt at ease.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful, Sasuke" Naruto's mind went into a state of unconsciousness. He felt mentally exhausted and from everything that has happened this week. His brother's words played through his mind on a loop. Would it really be that easy to just pretend like things aren't bad and focus on school? Everything made him angry. His asshole father and the fact his mother is allowing him to come anywhere near the children. He wasn't coping with his own issues and he feels he would snap at the first sign of trouble. Last night was a good example of that.

"I come here sometimes when I need to think" Sasuke said as he stepped beside Naruto, both not taking their eyes off the view in front of them. "It's quiet and peaceful and nobody really comes up here except on a morning when they water the plants. They keep the door unlocked so it's easy to access anytime"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. He watched how the wind blew his soft and shiny back hair, gently through the breeze. His stomach was full of butterflies and that nervousness returned. This man made him feel all kinds of emotions and he couldn't stop staring. He wished things were simple just like Nagato said. But he knew in a town, and a school like this, he could never date Sasuke, not out in the open anyways. Besides, Sasuke probably wouldn't be interested anyways.

"You should come here too, whenever you feel like you need to be alone"

"I'm not so good at… being alone" Naruto replied bluntly.

"Well then, I'd be happy to accompany you" Sasuke said smiling at him.

Naruto blushed. Sasuke had been so kind to him and to be honest he didn't understand why or what he has done in his lifetime to deserve such a man to come into his life. He didn't know what to do but there's one thing he did know, is that he didn't want Sasuke to go. The blonde nodded in delay. They sat on the ground next to each other just listening to their own thoughts, sitting in comfortable silence.

"I'm going to drop out of school" Sasuke said completely out of the blue.

"What?!" the statement came to the blonde as a surprise. "Why the hell for?"

"I don't know…"

"Well that's not a very good reason now is it" Naruto teased.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to having someone to talk to. He didn't want to say too much that would make Naruto think he is weird or anything.

"You can talk to me, Sasuke. I won't tell anyone"

"It's honestly nothing"

Naruto shifted closer so that their knees were touching. He tilted his head and looked straight into the Uchihas eyes. Their noses were brushing slightly and they each received a light blush. "I'm not as scary as they say I am y'know"

"Clearly" Sasuke said in a husky voice. He was getting nervous with him being this close. For some reason it felt a little different to their first encounter like this. Last time he was just trying to help the blonde come to terms with his sexuality. But this time, he felt like a giddy school girl with a crush. His heart was beating fast, he had butterflies in his stomach and he was feeling lightheaded and hot.

"I'll tell you on one condition"

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Kiss me"

Sasuke didn't know what came over him. He was certain that saying shit like this would scare the blonde off, especially after he told him to stop the whole, gay subject, all together. But he couldn't stop thinking about him. He was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was to protect him, kiss him and… other things which he kicks himself for letting his mind wander into such perverted territory. He couldn't help it. The man was fucking perfect. That white blonde hair, those sparkling deep blue eyes… that adorable and sexy voice. The way he tilts his head when he talks. The only thing he didn't like was the mask he wore… he wanted to rip it off and expose the kind-hearted idiot that he has gotten to know.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. _Kiss him?_ _What is he playing at asking me to kiss him all of a sudden?!_ His heart was racing fast. Why was this such a big deal? There's a smoking hot man, alone on a rooftop with him, asking him to kiss him. Why wasn't he doing anything, why wasn't he saying anything. With that Naruto pulled up a hand to the ravens face and the other at the back of his neck and gently brought him into a kiss. The butterflies swirled in the pit of their stomach the moment their lips touched. Naruto could feel goose bumps riding up each little inch of his body as their kiss got more intense. The blonde nibbled on the bottom of the raven's lip causing them to part slightly. He took this opportunity to enter his tongue into the Uchihas mouth, massaging it with his. This earned a very whispery moan from the man, loving the way the blonde's tongue felt playing around with his own. It was stimulating. Naruto leaned forward to gain more friction as their mouths crashed together in unison, battling for dominance until Naruto ended up in his lap, straddling him as he laced his hands in the silky black locks.

Naruto's hand then trailed down the light shirt of the Uchiha, gently brushing over the hard nipple that stuck out of the fabric, causing the man to shiver a little. He loved how tight he wore his shirts. The blonde laughed through the kiss at the reaction of the touch. Without even thinking he trailed his hand further and brushed it over the hard erection which was bulging out of his school pants. He teased with his index finger, rubbing it up and down the erection.

"N-ngh that's not fair…" Sasuke said pulling away slightly from the kiss but leaving their lips touching. Naruto's eyes were heavy lidded full of lust and his face was flushed. The way he looked at him turned Sasuke on even more.

"This is… all so new to me"

"You don't have to do anything"

"But I want to"

Naruto tugged at the zipper, feeling slightly curious as to what it would feel like to touch another dude. He had never done it before. The only time he'd done something with a man besides kissing was a couple of nights ago with Sasuke. He figured being a man and knowing how to do it on himself, he thought it couldn't be that difficult to figure out. Although his mind was wandering through those porn magazines he'd stashed away for 'research purposes'. He had also watched a few videos of men in the act together, it had turned him on and he kept imagining what it would be like to experience.

Sasuke sat back watching as the blonde slowly undid the zipper on his pants. He felt a mixture of the warmth of his hands and the cool breeze entering as Naruto grabbed his now aching cock. Was this really happening? He didn't care that they were getting it on outside on an apartment rooftop. To be honest, it was kind of turning him on.

The blonde grasped onto his cock and begun to pump it slowly.

"Is… this alright?" Naruto said, feeling slightly nervous.

"Grip tighter" Sasuke instructed. He felt like his whole body was going to explode with a simple touch. He couldn't express how many times he had fantasised about moments like this with him in the space of 3 days.

Naruto followed instruction and tightened his grip around his cock, watching as the Uchiha pulled his head back, closing his eyes and started to pant heavily. _He's so fucking hot…_ Naruto thought as he got faster with his hand. Sasuke tried to hold back a moan resulting in tiny whimpers of pleasure from his throat causing Naruto to laugh a little. Sasuke glared at the amusement coming from the blonde but couldn't help but smile at the look of lust which was radiating from him more. He arched as he felt ecstasy flow through his entire body as he was so close to orgasm when suddenly the blonde stopped his movements. _Seriously?!_ The blonde sat there, hand still on the fabric of the raven's boxers earning a glare from him once more.

"W-why'd you stop?"

"I…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with curious eyes. He wanted to do… more for Sasuke. He wanted to experience more whilst he had the chance. Even though last time he promised himself it would be a one-time thing. But then he kept thinking in his head that it can't harm to return the favour, can it?

"Naruto, if you want to stop-"

"How do you give a blowjob, Sasuke?"

 _Blunt as ever_. Sasuke laughed at the sudden question.

"Don't fucking laugh! Urgh forget it" Naruto took a huff and stood up leaving an unsatisfied raven on the ground with his abandoned erection half poking out.

"Don't be like that"

"Fuck you. I'm going home"

Sasuke zipped up his pants and hurried after Naruto who had stalked for the exit. He grabbed his arm feeling guilty for teasing him. "Please don't go, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"Hm" Naruto pouted and folded his arms.

"You know… you are cute when you do that" Sasuke smiled.

"W-what? Don't be ridiculous bastard"

"You're so charming"

Naruto stuck out his tongue playfully and returned the smile.

"That's better. Done sulking?"

"Done being a bastard?"

"Never"

"Pfft"

"C'mere" Sasuke said playfully, pulling him close with his arms. "Get down on your knees, bad boy"

"W-what?" Naruto blushed.

"You wanted to know how to give a blowjob right?"

"Pfft, I know how to do it teme! I was just kidding" he folded his arms in protest, earning a second pout.

"Well then, prove it"

"Is that a challenge Uchiha?"

Sasuke smiled mischievously. He liked the way Naruto was playful in his words, and how bold and brash he was. His mouth did a hell of a lot of talking, and he wondered what else it could do.

Naruto closed the gap between them, placing his hand above the still vacant erection. As confident as Naruto was, he was freaking out inside. He's never given a blowjob before. He'd received them plenty of times. What if he was shit? What if he sucked? And not in the good way… He failed to hide his embarrassment and nervousness but Sasuke didn't say anything or bring attention to it. He knew this was a big deal for him and he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"Just do what feels right" Sasuke whispered softly in his ear. With that Naruto slowly dropped to his knees, undid the zipper and pulled down his trousers. The cold air on his bare skin made the Uchiha shiver.

"Cold?" Naruto laughed.

"A little"

He pulled down his boxers slowly and Sasuke watched as the curious blue eyes stared whilst his big hard erection popped out of the top. Naruto glanced at the size of the length as he continued to pull them down slowly, making the raven tremble with anticipation. He grabbed onto his cock and used his thumb to circle around the tip, earning a very appreciative moan. Naruto licked his lips and brought his mouth close to hard member. _It's so fucking big, lucky bastard_. Naruto thought as he began to lick the tip.

"Nhn yes" Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto slid the ravens cock deep into his mouth. At first he thought he was going to choke as he gagged at the gesture. The raven gripped the blonde's hair and pulled his head back slightly. "Take your time, you'll get used to it" he assured him, trying to make him relax. He could feel the blonde trembling and tense beneath him.

"Just relax" he continued.

He started off slowly using his hand to pump the lower half of his cock and his mouth was being penetrated by the rest. He hoped to god he had strong gag reflexes because he was going to need it the size of this thing. He hummed as he got into a steady rhythm as he started to suck harder and bob his head faster, pulling another inch of his cock into his mouth each time until he was able to deep throat it without gagging. He was so into this. It was easier than he thought it would be. He imagined the times where he was given a blowjob and what techniques felt nice. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then proceeded to suck him off hard and fast, using another hand to play with his balls.

Sasuke was panting hard. The blonde had relaxed and was getting into to it, and fast. It felt so fucking good he was trying his best not to cum too quickly. His body was shaking and he couldn't hold back his moans.

"N-Naruto. Fuck. Yes. Just like that. Harder"

"Mmm" Naruto hummed at the request sending vibrations through the Uchiha's aching cock. He sucked feeling Sasuke start to thrust, fucking his mouth in return. Sasuke's body begun to tremble, his knees were weak as he was so close to climax.

"H-HOLY FUCK" This was the best feeling he'd ever had. He grabbed onto the blonde's hair as they created a mind-blowing rhythm of sucking, fucking and thrusting when the blonde pulled away from his cock.

"D-don't you fucking dare stop" Sasuke warned. Naruto laughed at his worry of leaving him hanging again.

"You're so fucking hot you know that?" He said as he guided him towards the wall and pushed him against it hard, almost winding the man.

"Ughn. Thank you"

"There, now you won't tremble" he said as Sasuke leaned against the wall feeling a bit more supported and confident he wouldn't fall back in pleasure. Naruto continued as Sasuke started thrusting harder and harder into his mouth. Naruto noticed the guy needing serious release so he used his hands to steady him.

"Let me do the work, hm?" Naruto laughed, noticing how impatient he was.

"F-fuck" Sasuke cried out as Naruto sucked hard and faster moaning through the movement to send vibrations up his cock. Sasuke was moaning and panting hard.

"Yes. FUCK. YES. NARUTO, JUST LIKE THAT" the blonde gaged slightly with the unfamiliar liquid filling up his throat. He squinted his eyes and swallowed every last bit of cum as he let Sasuke ride out his climax feeling his cock pulsing against his mouth.

"A-aaahhh god, fuck" Sasuke felt like he had gone straight to heaven. He came so hard he thought he was going to die of toe curling pleasure.

Naruto pulled the cock out of his mouth and licked the sensitive tip, and around the rest of the cock to clean up what had spilled. Nothing about this felt weird to Naruto. It all felt… right. He shifted uncomfortably noticing the fact he came in his own pants when he heard the screams of pleasure after Sasuke had an orgasm and came in his mouth. It was too hot not to.

Sasuke slid down the wall, legs heavy but head feeling light.

"I… have a hard time believing that was your first time sucking cock" Sasuke said between panting trying to catch his breath. Naruto laughed at the statement helping him do up his pants.

"Was it really that good?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Best blowjob ever"

"You're just being polite I bet" he said as he rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

Sasuke pulled him towards him making him fall into his lap.

"U-ugh hey!"

He brought their faces close to each other. "I'm being serious"

Naruto smiled. He hugged Sasuke tight. He wished he could stay this way forever. This man made all his troubles go away and made him feel like he could be anyone he wanted to. He'd never met a man so kind but still a bit of a bastard. But he liked people who were perfect and rough around the edges, he just hadn't met anyone with that combination… until now. A tear escaped his eye.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said wiping away the tear with his finger. The blonde looked up at him, putting their foreheads together.

"I wish we could stay like this"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I… um… like…"

Sasuke looked at him with curious eyes. What was he trying to tell him?

"You're a great um… friend" Naruto internally slapped himself across the face. Did he really just friend zone a man who he just gave a blowjob to. He looked back at Sasuke who was looking disappointed.

"It's getting late" Sasuke stood up gently pushing the blonde off his lap.

"Sasuke I-"

"-its fine. Come on"

Had he just ruined the good moment? Why does he have to fuck things up. _Fuck sake Naruto just be brave. Stop being a coward._ Naruto hated this. He wanted to be confident.

"Naruto, let's go" he said a second time, watching as the blonde sat there staring at the ground.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no…"

"Naruto come on"

"NO!"

Sasuke wasn't sure why Naruto was snapping out all of a sudden.

"What's the matter? Come on dobe, its getting cold"

"Then leave. I don't care"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Look you barely fucking know me so why do you care?"

The last statement made the raven frown. It broke his heart to hear him talk this way. He may of only known the blonde a few days but what he's witnessed in that time he felt that he had somewhat of an understanding and connection to him. He knew the man was insecure about his feelings and opening up so Sasuke tried to go along with it.

"Hey, don't be like that come on. I'm sorry, I made things awkward didn't i…" he took a seat back down next to him. "You remember what you said to me a couple nights ago?"

"Hm?"

"You said, I care about you. You know how much it meant to me?"

"Yeah… I meant it"

"I know you did. And you hadn't even known me a full 24 hours yet you still were able to say that"

Naruto tilted his head at the raven. He knew Sasuke cared, he was just acting defensively because he was uncomfortable with the way things were.

Sasuke reached out and lifted his chin with his hand gently. "I care about you too, dobe. Even if it has only been a few days!"

This earned a smile from the blonde. He was an idiot at times.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"Don't worry. Now come on, before we freeze to death"

* * *

They drove in more comfortable silence. Naruto put his head back closing his eyes letting the smooth motion of Sasuke's car sooth him into sleep. Sasuke glanced as he watched him drift off. He was so beautiful when he slept. He smiled as he pulled up to Naruto's house. He noticed there was an unfamiliar car parked outside of the house.

"Hey, wake up"

"Hm?" Naruto opened one eye tiredly.

"How are you even tired, you didn't even go to school today" he laughed.

"I don't know heh. Sleepless nights I guess"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" he smiled.

"Do you spend every night partying at Kiba's?"

Naruto laughed at the raven. He was so curious about everything.

"I spend most night's there yes. But only because I want to stay away from the house as much as possible. Not because I want to party all the time"

"Ah. Just our encounters have pretty much happened all at Kiba's"

"Sorry about that. I'm honestly not that much of a party animal. Well… not anymore"

"It's alright if you were, was just curious that's all"

Naruto presented another smile which without fail, always made the raven's heart melt.

"Where are Kiba's parents?"

"They work nightshift. They know about the parties though they just don't care"

"Oh, lucky him"

"Hm"

Naruto stared at the car parked in front of him. He recognised it belonging to his father. _So he actually did come back…_ He felt anger spiral up in the pit of his stomach. Just the thought of the man makes him feel sick. He sighed.

"Is there a reason you're not going inside?"

Naruto shook his head, not wanting to pile a load of heavy family drama on the poor guy alongside everything else he's put him through.

"I'm alright. Hey, thank you for… um…uh" Naruto scratched the back of his head not knowing if it was appropriate to thank someone for letting them suck their dick.

"You're welcome, dobe" he cut in, putting him out of his misery.

Naruto stood outside his house shooting a little wave at Sasuke as he pulled away. He stood there for a good 10 minutes not knowing whether he was ready to face what was about to turn his life back upside down. He sighed, trying his best to go in with a cool head.

"Here goes nothing…"

To be continued.


	7. Let Sleeping Nerds Lie

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++**

 **SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

* * *

 _Naruto stood outside his house shooting a little wave at Sasuke as he pulled away. He stood there for a good 10 minutes not knowing whether he was ready to face what was about to turn his life back upside down. He sighed, trying his best to go in with a cool head._

" _Here goes nothing…"_

* * *

Chapter 7: Let Sleeping Nerds Lie

"Mom?" Naruto walked through the door when he was met with an unusual silence. The first time in his entire existence the house was filled with nothing but the sound of the buzzing of the lamp in the hallway. He found it strange how his mom's car was replaced with the one that belonged to his father.

He walked into the living room to find no one was there. The same with the kitchen. He went upstairs to the bedrooms and nobody was home, except Nagato who was in his room, strangely packing a bag.

"Hey, where is everyone? And why are you packing?" Naruto said sitting down on his bed.

"They're out to dinner, why aren't you with them?" Nagato said, surprised at his brother's return. Nagato wasn't expecting anyone to be back until later.

"Mom told me to be home for 7, its only 6:30…"

"Oh."

"What's going on?"

"She told you to come home for 7?"

"Yeah, that's what she said. What's going on?"

"I guess your dad just got the times mixed up" Nagato said bluntly, not taking his eyes off the bag he was packing.

"Don't refer to that asshole as my father. As far as anyone is concerned I am not related to such scum" the blonde snapped out as scrolled through his phone. He knew fine well that his father convinced his mom to go out without him. It's the same shit he pulled the last time he was living here. Accidentally forgetting to tell him that dinner had been changed to an earlier time and that he'd have to take care of his own meal. Not that he gave a shit. He hadn't even seen him yet and 5 minutes into worming his way back in, he was already trying to push his buttons. But Naruto promised himself that he wasn't going to rise to it. He didn't have the energy to do so and it would only push him and his mother further away and he certainly didn't want that. They may not be as close as they used to be, but he still loved her.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked still watching as his older brother continued to pack his bag. Nagato was the oldest out of 7 and was the only one who had a different father. Nagato's dad died serving his country and then she met Deidara.

"I'm actually going to stay with a friend for a few days. Since your fathe- Deidara moved back in, I can spend less time looking after the kids and finally start earning again"

"I guess that makes sense" Naruto said sadly. The blonde liked having his older brother around, as much as he annoys the shit out of him. But he was the most responsible one around besides his mom. And he actually listens to him when he talks. "How long is a few days?"

"Naruto…"

"You're not coming back are you"

"I'm not leaving town blonde, don't worry I'll still be here" he said smiling.

"It's not going to be the same though is it… he's here"

"Promise me you won't get into trouble Naruto"

"That's something I can't promise"

"Naruto"

"its fine, Nagato. I promise to least lay low" he winked playfully.

Nagato laughed at the blonde. The guy did feel bad for leaving him behind like this especially knowing how much of an asshole his father was. It certainly was bad timing for him to show up again and cause all this chaos. Naruto's senior year was supposed to be the chance for him to turn his life around. It worried him that his brother would just give up. But he knew he also had to start thinking about his own future too.

"I'm happy for you though, you deserve to make a life for yourself"

"Thanks, Naruto"

"So this friend you're going to stay with… what's her name?"

"I'm not telling you so you can stalk her on social media asshole"

"Aha you saw through that?"

"Alright, alright blondie you caught me"

"Well I hope she makes you happy"

"Yeah. Well I best get going. Call me if you ever need me. Just promise me you'll at least try to stay out of his way?"

Naruto nodded.

He ruffled the blonde's hair and left without saying another word. Naruto sat there in silence. Everyone seemed to be moving on in life whilst he stood at a standstill. Struggling with the same issues, past mistakes coming back to bite him in the backside and what did he have to show for it? Emotional scars and a bleak future.

"What is the point?" Naruto said as he dug under his bed. He pulled out a large travel bag and started stuffing in a few items of clothing, phone charger and essentials. When pulling out the bag from under his bed he accidentally pulled out the porn magazines which he had hidden. He left in a hurry without realising.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and during that time, Naruto had continued to show up to class every day without fail. In fact to Shikamaru's concern, he found the blonde unusually enthusiastic and early for every class. He'd disappear on lunch times, stating to everyone that he would much prefer to spend that time on his own. Since the incident at Kiba's when Naruto had "accidentally" kissed Sasuke during an episode without realising it in front of him, Kiba had completely stopped talking to him and blanked him every time they were in contact. Naruto wasn't sure what his problem was. He wasn't a homophobic person because if he was, he wouldn't be friends with Shikamaru.

Sasuke hadn't hung out with Naruto since the day on the roof top a few weeks ago either. Naruto still talked to Sasuke during class but when classes finished, the blonde seemed to disappear into thin air and appear again when the next class were to start. It was the same when school ended. Naruto would be the first to rush out and disappear into thin air once again. He wondered what the blonde got up to. He heard that he wasn't hanging around with Kiba or any of the other one's he would most likely be to hang around with. Something wasn't sitting right with him, and he'd waiting long enough to find out. He missed him.

It was 4th period English and Sasuke was earlier than usual to the class. Thinking he had a few minutes to catch up with some notes in the class room before the swarm crowed it, he noticed a familiar blonde napping with his head on his desk alone in the room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said almost whispering as he approached his seat beside him. He took a seat and looked at the blonde who hadn't made a movement or a sound. He was really taking a nap in here. Why was he sleeping in the middle of the school day? He looked at how pale the man looked compared to the natural tan complexion the Uzumaki usually wore so well. He'd been acting weird ever since he dropped him off home after their rooftop date. If you could even call it that.

Sasuke was about to shake the man awake when students came crashing in like a herd of hyenas causing the blonde to moan in annoyance as he stretched up annoyed at the disturbance of his sleep. He looked to the side to see Sasuke watching him.

"Mmm, how long you been sitting there?" He said still stretching feeling uncomfortable from falling asleep on the desk.

"Just go here. Tired?"

"Nah, not at all" he lied.

Half way through the class Iruka went around the class handing out the results to their pop quiz they did at the beginning of the week.

"Well Naruto, it seems like you actually made an effort this time around. I'd like to see more of that" Iruka said quite proudly as he presented the blonde with an A. Sasuke glanced over to the paper on his desk.

"Mhm" was all Naruto responded as he sat back lazily in his chair with arms behind his head, chewing on a pencil. He acted as if getting an A wasn't a big deal which resulted in Iruka rolling his eyes at the blonde.

Sasuke never thought the dobe was all that stupid, but he had to be honest he did stereotype him a bit. In other words, he honestly didn't think the guy would actually get an A. He always knew there was another side to him and judging by the result of just a pop quiz, proved that. Sasuke smiled not realising Naruto was looking at him.

"Something amusing, Uchiha?"

"Oh no nothing at all" he said in protest, keeping a slight smirk on his face.

"No go on, spit it out" the blonde responded glaring at him.

"Just I didn't think you were capable of such a grade dobe"

"Bastard"

"Geek"

"I am no such thing"

"Pop quiz says otherwise"

"Fuck you, it's just a stupid quiz, it wasn't exactly difficult. I barely even tried"

"Which makes you an even bigger nerd?"

"I am not a nerd!"

"Nerd. Nerdiest of all nerds"

"Sasuke!"

"Nerd say what?"

"I swear you're asking for a slap!"

"Oh kinky"

"Fuck you, Sasuke, the only nerd here is you" he said with a slight blush on his face. "Anyways what happened to dropping out of school?"

Sasuke was taken aback by that question. He completely forgot that he said that the last time they hung out. He had a plan when he got here. Sasuke was tired of his father, his family and the high expectations they had of him and resented them for moving him schools. He was going to do whatever it took to get expelled by attempting to befriend the most rebellious people in school. He actually did succeed in befriending the most rebellious man in school but unfortunately for him he seemed to have taken an early retirement. He also no longer felt resentment for his parents making him transfer here following the meeting of this beautiful man beside him. After that day on the rooftop, he was having second thoughts about his plan to get expelled, steal his trust fund and disappear off into the sunset. He was so naïve as he thought it sounded so ridiculous saying it out loud.

The Uchiha didn't respond to him causing Naruto to tut and return his attention back to the front of the classroom. The bell rang calling for lunch and Naruto had got up so quickly that Sasuke didn't get a chance to catch him before he disappeared. He decided to try a different approach.

"Uhm, Shikamaru?" Sasuke said as the man lazily but his books in his bag.

"Sasuke, how are you? Haven't spoken to you in a while"

"Yeah, I've kind of been laying low"

"Sounds familiar" Shikamaru said winking at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well a certain best friend of mine seems to have took his attention to _laying low_ too. It's not difficult to put two and two together"

Was Shikamaru actually implying they were sneaking off together every time Naruto went missing? As much as he wished that was the case, he had no idea what the blonde was actually getting up to these days. And judging by the way this conversation was going, nobody else seemed to know either.

"Shikamaru, I haven't been sneaking off with Naruto if that's what you're implying"

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"I think I would be aware of such occurrences"

"So… where has he been going off to?"

"You're asking me? I barely know him unlike you"

"I just assumed since, you know… you two seemed to be getting quite close"

"Yeah well, I guess he's just not that into me"

"I find that hard to believe, Sasuke"

Shikamaru was curious as to what Naruto had been getting up to. He hadn't bothered asking because he honestly just assumed him and Sasuke were having a relationship in secret with Naruto still being in the closet. It was the only explanation he could think of as to why he hadn't seen him around except during class.

"Sasuke, has he at least said anything to you about what he gets up to?"

"Nope, not a word"

"I see"

"I'm sure everything is fine"

* * *

It was nearly the end of last period and Naruto was feeling so angry. He had been bombarded with question after question by Shikamaru about what he was up to and so on and so forth and he was tired of people sticking their noses in his business. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

The bell went and Iruka excused himself from the class as he was the first to leave the room, leaving a few students chatting and taking their time packing up.

"Naruto" Shikamaru called out from a few seat in front.

"What" he snapped out. Trying to gather his things as fast as he could. Sasuke darted his eyes up to listen in on the beginning conversation.

"Come to Kiba's after school. He's putting on a BBQ!"

"No thanks"

"But you love BBQ food, especially the way Kiba-"

"I fucking said no Shika are you deaf?! I don't want to eat BBQ with that asshole!"

"Wow I can fucking hear you" Kiba said not impressed.

"You think I give a shit dick?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Naruto? Or how about you go fuck Sasuke instead since that's what you've been doing"

The whole class went quiet and tried their best to keep their eyes off the people in the firing line. Shikamaru was cursing in his head. Did Kiba just out him to the entire class? This can't end well.

"Say that again" Naruto bit out.

"You heard me"

"I SAID SAY THAT AGAIN ASSHOLE"

"FUCK YOU! YOU FAGGOT"

"Kiba!" Shikamaru held back his anger at the homophobic comment.

Naruto pulled Kiba out of his seat and slammed him to the floor. The blonde was a lot stronger than him so he struggled beneath him.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Fucking bastard! Who do you think you are?!" the blonde snapped out punching him in the face.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru attempted to pull him off when he shoved him out of the way sending the man flying across the room. "BUTT OUT SHIKA!" Sasuke jumped out his seat to help him.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" he said helping Shikamaru off the floor.

"I'm fine, thanks"

"Stupid. Son-of-a-bitch!" Naruto shouted punching him with every word.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Fucking call me it again I dare you!"

"You like being on top of me like this? You get off on this?"

"SHUT! UP!" Naruto screamed out again punching Kiba so hard that he broke his nose.

"Naruto stop!" Shikamaru cried out, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop beating the crap out of him until he's unconscious. "Fuck"

Sasuke watched as the blonde repeatedly beat the crap out of his friend. It was quite scary to watch. It was different to when he had a go at Sora. This time he wasn't holding back.

Shikamaru attempted again to pull him off but this time received his own punch in the face. "I SAID BUTT OUT SHIKAMARU FOR FUCK SAKE!"

Naruto stood up and kicked Kiba repeatedly in the ribs until Sasuke came up behind him and dragged him back. "Stop, Naruto"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" the blonde snapped out, kicking him to the ribs taking the raven by surprise. He stood there panting with his knuckles trembling. The rest of the students had carefully slipped out of the room, not wanting to get in the middle of it, leaving Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke alone in the room.

Kiba rolled to his side in pain and attempted to sit up. He glanced over to Naruto with one swollen eye closed. "Hit a nerve, blondie?"

"You made the wrong kind of enemy Kiba"

"So you're my enemy now?"

Naruto grabbed his bag, shoved past Sasuke and Shikamaru and knelt down to Kiba who was still sitting half way up on the floor. "Next time, I'll kill you" he said as he kicked him back down so he was lying flat on the floor. With that Naruto left the room. He stormed through the corridor, students hurrying off to the side out of the way. _Stupid bastard. Who does he think he is talking to me like that?_

Shikamaru picked Kiba up to his feet. "You could have avoided this you know"

"You're saying I deserved it?"

"No, of course not. But you know what he's like"

"You did provoke him" Sasuke added.

"What the fuck are you even still doing here? If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the Uchiha replied feeling angry. He never really liked this kid and to be honest he was quite glad the beating he just got after the way he talked to the blonde.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from"

"Kiba that's enough. This is why you get beat up" Shikamaru warned, not wanting him to receive round two from the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't waste my energy on you by finishing you off" Sasuke said pushing past him.

"Pfft. As if you could"

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats, do you?" he said smiling at him as he left.

"Why that fucking-"

"Kiba! I think you better go home"

"Shika about what I said…"

"What? About calling him a faggot?"

"Yes…"

"I can't say I'm happy you used such words"

"I didn't mean it. It's just…"

"Why do you have a problem with it?"

"So he is then? He is gay?"

"That's not for me to confirm. Besides, why would it be such a big deal"

"Because he didn't tell me, that's why"

"That's what this is all about? Isn't that a bit childish? It's not easy to come out you know especially for a guy like him in a place like this"

"And why is that?"

"Well I think you've just made it impossible for him now. Calling him out like that in front of everyone"

"How is that my fault he's a coward?"

"Kiba it's not that simple! Look at the reaction, you, his _friend_ gave him. You think it's going to be any better for the rest of the school to accept it. How do you think he's gonna feel now?"

"I don't know?"

"If his own friend can't accept him, what makes you think he's gonna think anyone else will?"

"Oh…"

"Yes. You really don't know the damage you've done"

"I'm sorry… I was just angry"

"Apologise to him. Talk to him. You need to make this right otherwise you're going to make it worse"

* * *

Sasuke sat in his car, feeling the pain in his ribs from the kick he received from the blonde. He felt so bad for him. He knew what it felt like to not be able to come to terms with being gay but he felt like it wasn't the main reason why he was so angry. He sat for a good 20 minutes just watching as students left the grounds and just as he was about to start the car he noticed Naruto leaving from the side door next to the car park. That door led into the gymnasium. What was he doing coming from there? Was he trying to avoid people? He watched as the blonde walked over to where the trash can was. He emptied his backpack which seemed to contain rubbish and food wrappers. After he finished he turned back and went to through the doors back into the gymnasium.

Sasuke waited another 30minutes to see if Naruto would leave again but there was no sign. He replied to a text from his mother, asking where he was, telling her he was staying behind for study group and that he won't be home for dinner. He wanted to stay and find out what the blonde was up to. Maybe he could finally get some answers as to why he was going missing all of the time, and where he was spending his free time. It was a Friday so Sasuke's father wasn't going to be home until late, which gave him plenty of time to investigate. He waited an extra half hour when he decided to go see for himself.

He opened up the gymnasium door to reveal the dark, empty gym hall. Nobody ever used this one as it was run down and wasn't as practical as the new build on the other side of the school. He walked into the echoic dark gym when he saw a light which was on in one of the upstairs workout rooms. Was Naruto working out?

He walked up the stairs trying not to make any noise but finding it difficult with the hard souls of his shoes clinking off the metal of each step. He opened the door to the gym which let out a very cold breeze. It was freezing up here. There was absolutely no heating on in this part of the building at all. He walked towards where the light was and what he saw shocked him.

Naruto was curled up in the corner, sitting on a workout mat with a tiny lamp plugged in, with papers scattered around him. Was he doing homework here?

Naruto looked up noticing the unfamiliar disturbance.

"S-Sasuke? What the fuck are you doing here?" he said feeling slightly embarrassed at scene. Naruto was sitting with a light blanket on a work out mat in the corner of the abandoned gym. He had a tiny lamp plugged in on the floor and had various paper scattered around him alongside books. He had his travel bag beside him and a pile of clothes which acted as a pillow.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I'm... its none of your business, now fuck off" Naruto snapped out.

"Are you… are you sleeping here?" Sasuke said noting his surroundings.

"Fuck off Sasuke!"

"It's freezing Naruto" why was the blonde staying in a freezing cold gymnasium? And with a blanket that thin? Why on earth wasn't he at home?

"GET! OUT!"

"As far as I'm aware, this is school property, I have every right to be here" Sasuke stated trying to find a way to let him stay.

"Fine. Stand there like an idiot. But shut the fuck up because I'm trying to work"

"Is that homework"

"Yes"

"Why do you have so much?"

"It's not all mine"

"What?"

"Sasuke, what the fuck do you want?"

"I want to know what is wrong"

"Just go…"

"Are you sleeping here?" he said softly with concern, walking closer to the blonde now kneeling in front of his DIY bed. It certainly didn't look comfortable to sleep on.

"Jesus Christ, YES, Sasuke Uchiha, welcome to La Casa Caliente!"

"Since when do you speak Spanish. And it's not that hot in here"

"I'm sorry you posh twat"

"Come on now" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"You happy now? Got your fill? SEEN ENOUGH? GOOD. Now piss off" Naruto said, feeling like he was reducing to tears. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Hey… I'm not going to judge you"

"Like I care if you would"

"Talk to me"

Naruto sighed. He hated feeling weak. He had shown Sasuke that side to him since the day he arrived at this School. He hated being vulnerable and that's exactly what he felt right now. Although as stubborn as he was, he couldn't deny the fact he felt a little bit happy that Sasuke had shown up today.

"Start by telling me why you're sleeping in a freezing cold gymnasium. Is this where you've been disappearing to these past few weeks"

"Yeah…"

"And the mountain pile of homework?"

"People pay me to write their papers"

"Seriously?"

"You saw the result of the pop quiz Sasuke. Despite what everyone thinks, I'm not a fucking idiot"

"Well I can't imagine people would pay you to do their homework if they thought you would get them a bad grade"

"They sign a disclosure agreement"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They tell people about our little arrangement and I break their legs"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Although something told him that he wasn't actually joking. "Seems like fair enough deal"

"Yeah that's what I thought" the blonde said, smiling.

"I've missed that"

"M-missed what?"

"That smile"

The blonde blushed. _This fucking guy._ "I usually only do this every so often when there something I really want to buy, but I really need the money so…"

"Why aren't you staying at home"

"I… honestly don't want to talk about it Sasuke"

"But-"

"-Sasuke please. For once just drop it?"

"Alright. On one condition?"

"And what might that be, teme?"

"You come home with me"

"Excuse me?" he said, faint blush reappearing on his cheeks.

"There's no way I'm leaving you to sleep in this freezing cold gym in the dark"

"I'm not scared of the dark, teme. Besides, it's not that cold"

Sasuke shuffled forward putting their faces close to each other. He reached out his hand and touched a few patches of skin on his arm and then brought his hand to his face. "You're freezing"

Naruto pouted in protest. It was freezing and so was he. But there was no way he'd admit to Sasuke he was right.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke"

"What for?" the raven asked as he pulled away slightly.

"In the classroom, I kicked you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just angry"

"I forgive you. Although you should probably apologise to Shikamaru"

"I already text him. I feel bad enough as it is. Although I don't regret beating the shit out of Kiba. That bastard deserved it"

"I agree!" Sasuke said laughing.

"What really?"

"What he called you was uncalled for, even if you were straight no one should ever have to suffer from such verbal abuse, even if you do have a foul mouth of your own"

"Yeah well, as much as I love Kiba, it was a long time coming. I just don't know if we'll ever be friends again"

"Don't say that, I'm sure he had his reasons. Not that I'm condoning his behaviour. You were pretty badass though" Sasuke said winking at the blonde.

"Oh you like rough, Uchiha?"

"Like you wouldn't believe"

Naruto leaned forward, crumpling the papers on the mat in front of him as he grabbed Sasuke from behind his neck and pulled him in for a very rough kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds, lips still touching. "I've missed you" the blonde whispered in a very husky voice.

Sasuke felt like his whole body was going to melt. How he missed the touch of this man, the feel of his lips against his own. The sexiness of his words and the way his nose crinkled when he smiled. Sasuke mirrored the blonde and pulled his hand at the back of his neck and kissed him back, hard. They knelt there for a good 15 minutes making out when they were interrupted by a loud rumbling noise coming from the Uzumaki's empty stomach. He pulled away from the kiss, feeling embarrassed.

"Uhh- sorry, heh" he said scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke looked at him concerned. He noticed in class that his complexion had got a lot more pale and he was exhausted all of the time.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um… half hour ago?"

"A meal?"

"No, a protein bar"

"What else have you ate today?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"Just answer me, dobe"

"Fuck off Sasuke, I don't have to tell you anything" Naruto snapped out feeling defensive. He didn't want raven to take pity on him. He didn't want anyone to take pity on him.

"Naruto, when was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

He looked at the raven unable to answer and looked away in defeat.

"Come on, we're going home"

"Like fuck am I"

"My home, idiot"

Naruto shook his head, protesting against the man's suggestion.

"Naruto look at the fucking state of you for god sake! You're freezing and hungry, there's no way I'm letting you stay here! Put away your pride for one fucking minute and let me help you for once you fucking idiot! I swear you're too proud and stubborn for your own damn good! Stop being so selfish for fuck sake! " Sasuke snapped out unexpectedly. He felt bad for screaming at the blonde but talking nicely to him wasn't doing any good.

Naruto didn't respond. He was too much in shock at the sudden outburst the usually calm man was having in front of him. He was right, he was too proud and stubborn to ask for help. Hence why he was sleeping in a freezing cold gymnasium, writing papers for money and starving. Naruto whimpered in defeat, he couldn't hold back the tears. Sasuke feared he may have went too far.

The raven knelt down and brought him into a tight warm hug. He rubbed the blondes back to comfort him and he started to cry heavily into Sasuke's chest. "I'm sorry" he said as he felt the blonde tighten his grip. He let him cry for about 10 minutes hoping it would make him feel better to let it out. It honestly broke his heart to see him like this and he just wished he would pull down his walls and let him in.

Naruto wiped his eyes with his arm feeling slightly embarrassed but somewhat better.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

"It's alright"

"No it's not. All you've done is put up with my crap ever since you moved here. I bet you wish you didn't take that empty seat next to me on that first day"

"Actually, I wouldn't have had it any other way" he said wiping a lingering tear away in the blonde's cold cheek receiving a very cute smile from him.

"Come on get your things, you can stay with me"

"What about your parents?"

"I'll talk to them" Sasuke planted a soft kiss on the blonde's now warm plump lips. Naruto smiled through the kiss, loving the way it made him feel. What did he do to deserve such a man in his life? He felt like he could honestly fall for him. Naruto gathered up his things in his travel bag.

"Got everything?" he asked as he smiled at the blonde to reassure him.

The blonde nodded as walked towards Sasuke. "Are you sure about this?"

Sasuke sighed at the hesitation in the blonde. He was such an idiot. He pulled him in close and kissed him hard. Naruto felt the blood in his head rush down to his groin at the intimacy of the kiss causing him to drop his travel bag following a loud thud at the drop. Sasuke laughed at the sound and continued to kiss him as he felt Naruto's hand massage his hard erection through the fabric of his pants. The blonde pumped the raven's erection earning a moan from them both as their tongues battled with each other.

They failed to notice the man who was watching them through the door outside of the stairs.

 _Click. Snap. Click._ The man was snapping photos of Naruto and Sasuke making out and touching each other intimately. He took a few more photos until he was satisfied with what he got.

"Very interesting" the man said as he left quietly.

To be continued.


	8. The Art of War

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++**

 **SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

 _They failed to notice the man who was watching them through the door outside of the stairs._

 _Click. Snap. Click. The man was snapping photos of Naruto and Sasuke making out and touching each other intimately. He took a few more photos until he was satisfied with what he got._

" _Very interesting" the man said as he left quietly._

* * *

Chapter 8: The Art of War

Sasuke pulled up to the Uchiha mansion. He noticed his father's car was missing from the driveway. He felt glad that he wasn't home right now because he probably wouldn't approve of taking the blonde in. It was easier to ask for such favours from his mother. Naruto still hadn't explained why he was squatting at school. He didn't want to push him but he really wanted to help.

"Sasuke can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked whilst staring up the driveway through the window.

"What is it?"

"Am I really your first friend?"

Why was he asking him that all of a sudden? "Um, yeah… I guess you are. Why are you asking?"

"No reason" the blonde stepped out of the car with Sasuke following. "You know I can carry my own stuff" he said trying to take his bag for him.

The raven walked faster up the driveway away from him.

"Sasuke!"

"You're a guest so ill carry your bags"

"Tsk. I bet this is totally a hotel and you just work here"

"Yeah totally, gotta earn my keep right?"

He led the blonde into the house. The place was as usual very quiet and empty. For some reason Sasuke started to feel a bit down. He suddenly had a memory of when his brother was here. The place was always surrounded by people and family. They would regularly throw dinner parties with all of his father's important clients and elite friends. But ever since Itachi left, refusing to be a part of it, everything fell apart. His father turned cold and shut everyone out. He always felt silly for living in such a big house when there's only him and his mom in there most of the time.

"Sasuke?"

He stared at the staircase that was in front of him. All of the time's he was excited to see his brother walk down those every time he came home from school. Itachi was his idol and he really looked up to him. He wished he could see him just one last time.

"Um… are you alright? If it's too much trouble I can just go-"

"-Please don't go Naruto. Please don't leave me…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was still staring at the staircase. He wondered why he looked so sad.

"Alright, I won't okay?"

"Thank you"

"Sasuke, you're home late" his mother came out of the living room.

"Sorry mom, I got held up"

"It's nice to see you again Naruto! Are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually mom there's something I want to talk to you about"

"Oh? Is everything alright?"

Naruto shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He hated this. Nothing about this situation is what he wanted to get into. He didn't want anyone taking pity on him and he certainly didn't want anyone to make a fuss. He was starting to regret taking Sasuke up on his offer and honestly hoped Sasuke's mother would not be okay with him staying.

"Naruto needs a place to stay. I said he could crash here for a while until he…" Sasuke wasn't sure how to explain it to his mother. He himself didn't know the reason why Naruto couldn't go home.

"Did something happen, Naruto dear?"

"I don't really get along with my father. Things at home are a bit… um…"

Sasuke watched as the blonde started to shift more uncomfortably unable to make eye contact with anyone. He felt bad putting him in this position but there was no way he was going to let him sleep with no food or warmth in school.

Mikoto walked towards the blonde and leaned forward in front of him. "It's alright, you don't have to explain. You can stay here as long as you like" she smiled at him. All Sasuke's mother wanted for her son's was for them to be happy and she knew Sasuke never really made any true friends during his lifetime. She could tell he really cared for Naruto and it made her happy knowing how much he was looking out for his new friend. She knew it was important to him and she wouldn't do anything to get in the way of that.

"What about father?" Sasuke asked coldly.

She didn't answer him and began to leave. "I hope you like apple pie Naruto. I made enough to feed 10 people!" She said as she laughed.

"Sorry about her"

"You don't need to apologise for your mother, Sasuke. She's kind. I can see where you get it from"

"Thanks Naruto. Come on we'll put your stuff upstairs"

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his room and led the blonde in. Naruto remembered the first night he stayed here. And what had happened on that very bed. It made Naruto blush hard.

"This is okay isn't it?" Sasuke asked as he watched the blonde hesitate to enter.

"Uhh… yes…"

"Are you sure? I remember you said you didn't like to sleep in a room on your own. I can make up the guest room if you want?"

"It was actually torture sleeping at school on my own"

"Why didn't you come to me? You know, we haven't actually hung out since that day on the rooftop"

"I just… felt a bit embarrassed"

"About what we did?"

"Oh, no no" he said shaking his hands in front of his face dramatically. "I meant the whole, ya know, living situation…"

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed motioning for Naruto to follow.

"3 weeks you were there?"

"Yeah…"

"Hasn't your mom been worried?"

"She calls a lot but I never answer. I just, told her I was crashing with a friend for a while. She probably assumed it was with Kiba or Shikamaru"

"How come you didn't at least tell Shikamaru, I mean aren't you two best friends?"

"I felt like I had put him through enough throughout the years. I didn't want to bring all of this drama to his door or anyone's door for that matter. Everyone has their own problems to deal with; I didn't want people to feel sorry for me"

"So… how come you had to leave?"

"That day we went to the rooftop, when I waited outside of school for you"

"Yeah, I remember"

"I didn't come to school that day. The night before at the party when Konan was there and my mom found out, she got really mad and blamed me"

"You told me all of this. Did it get worse when I dropped you off?"

"Nobody was actually home"

"Oh?"

"Nagato, my older brother was getting ready to leave. He actually moved in with some girl he was seeing"

"Where was everyone else? Your mom? Younger siblings?"

"Out to dinner"

Sasuke looked at the blonde and tried to read his every facial expression. He didn't quite understand what the problem was.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to sound insensitive but, what was the reason you left?"

"My father came home"

"Your father?"

"Yeah. We don't exactly get along"

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Sasuke. I left before anything could. I didn't know if I could handle seeing him after all this time. After everything that happened. He was already shutting me out so, I made it easier for everyone"

Sasuke could sense the seriousness in the blonde's voice. He didn't want to pry into his personal life but he really wanted to know.

"Sasuke, you really don't have to sit here and listen to me. I'm fine really"

"Come on now, Naruto you're my friend. I'll listen no matter what"

The blonde smiled. He felt comfortable around this man and felt as though he could tell him anything. He sort of had this feeling when he was around Shikamaru but for some reason it was a little different with Sasuke. He could trust his best friend with his life but there were just some things that Shikamaru wasn't good at and that was being patient with him and understanding his actions.

"My father used to beat my mom, when I was younger. Around 13 or 14 years old I witnessed it. He was very discrete about it and never abused her in front of me or my siblings but, I was sent home from school one day for setting off the fire alarm as a prank"

Sasuke shifted closer next to Naruto so that their legs toughed slightly. "What happened next?"

"Well I saw him beat my mom when I got home. I tried to stop it but then he beat me too. After that day something inside me just snapped. I hated him for what he was doing and I would purposely spy on them to make sure he wouldn't touch her. But I was only young and could really defend against him or protect my mom"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. After a while I tried to do things that would distract him from my mom, like get in trouble at school. But it only made things worse"

"How come?"

"Well I started drinking, smoking, and getting in with the wrong crowd. I stopped caring. I didn't understand why my mother didn't kick him out or leave him"

"Sometimes domestic abuse isn't that easy to get out of" Sasuke reassured him.

"I know that now. But back then I was a brat and just wanted to cause trouble. Until one day where I went a little too far"

"What happened?"

"I… um… got in trouble with the law"

Sasuke could sense that he didn't want to tell him exactly what he had done. He decided not to push for it and let him tell him in his own time.

"To be honest at the time I was happy with what had happened because it made my father leave. He went to live with another woman who he was having an affair with anyways and left me and my siblings behind"

"Did you go to prison?"

"I went to a detention centre for a year. Then when I got out I spent the summer laying low with Kiba and Shikamaru. We never really talked about it; not at all. Then the school gave me a chance to finish my senior year and graduate on the condition that I stay out of trouble"

"And how's that going for you?"

Naruto laughed. He felt a bit better being able to talk to someone about everything that he was feeling. He felt like he could trust Sasuke and he never judged him. "To be honest Sasuke, I don't want to graduate High School"

"But you're so clever, dobe"

"That nickname kind of contradicts your compliment don't you think?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah well, I kind of like it"

"Bastard"

"I want you to know that anything you need, I'm here for you"

"Thank you, Sasuke"

"Come on, it'll be a shame to let my mom's food go to waste"

* * *

Naruto spend the evening eating and talking with Sasuke and his mother. He felt sort of at home here and Sasuke's mother had made him feel incredibly welcome. He started to think about what it would be like to grow up in a place like this. He'd never seen a house so big.

It had gone 11pm and they headed up to the room.

"You still alright to be sleeping in here?"

"Yeah, thanks"

Sasuke pulled out the mattress from under his bed and began to put on some clean sheets. Naruto watched him as he lay out the bed. He walked over to him and pushed him down onto the mattress.

"W-what was that for?!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto leaned over him and smiled. "I just wanted to thank you properly for putting me up, teme"

"What, by pushing me over?"

"No. By doing this" the blonde leaned down and kissed the Uchiha on the lips. He fisted one hand through his soft raven locks and the other rested on Sasuke's cheek.

They lay like that for about half an hour just making out. Sasuke thought that he could not feel any happier than he did right now.

"Sasuke… I'm glad you moved here"

"Dobe, I've lived in this house all my life" Sasuke teased with Naruto still hovering over him.

"OH! So you commuted to private school all the way from this place?"

Sasuke put his arms behind his head. "Well my father had someone take me every morning and bring me home after school so it wasn't much of a commute"

"Man, is that why you didn't have much of a social life?"

"My father was very particular in which he wanted us to live. But I didn't make any real friends anyway so it wasn't much of a big deal back then"

"And he doesn't mind now?"

"Oh he minds. He's just a bit cold ever since… uh… well let's say he wasn't exactly fond of me when I told my parents I was gay"

"He doesn't approve?"

"Not one bit. He thought me going to an all-boys school was the reason for it"

"Oh my god did he seriously believe that?"

"Oh yeah; my father is an intelligent man but the things he says makes me doubt otherwise"

"Wow… I'm sorry he doesn't approve"

"Yeah so moving me to a public school, where in his words, exposes me to more girls than boys, it outta straighten me out. Pun intended too"

"What an ass"

"Mhm. That's why he wasn't particularly fond of me having you over to stay that time"

"I'm sorry I don't want to cause any issues within your family…" Naruto said feeling even more guilty than before about staying over.

"It's alright, like my mom said, you can stay as long as you like"

Sasuke pulled the blonde back down on top of him and kissed him again feeling smiling lips against his own as they kissed slowly but passionately.

* * *

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the school cafeteria during lunch time. Naruto hadn't made up with Kiba since they had their fight the other day and he hadn't really talked to most of his other friends for a good few weeks now.

"Hey Sasuke, I've been thinking"

"Whoa, are you alright? He teased.

"Bastard! Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"What was your plan when you got here?"

"My plan?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Well let's see… in my head I _did_ have a plan in which I wanted to spend my senior year"

Naruto leaned forward over the table feeling very intrigued. "Tell me" he smiled.

"Well I wasn't planning on staying this long. I wanted to get kicked out eventually. And do the same with every other school my father sent me to"

"But you're so well behaved teme" the blonde laughed at the thought of Sasuke causing disruptions during classes.

"I know… but like I said this was what I wanted in my head"

"So what was your plan?"

"I was going to try and befriend the school's bad boy"

"The school's bad boy?"

"Yeah, and in this case that would be you"

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"-I know, I know. You're not the school's bad-boy" the raven laughed.

"So… you were going to befriend this so called _bad boy_ and do what exactly?"

"Yeah I didn't say it was a well thought out plan"

"Clearly"

"What made you ask about it anyways?"

"Oh! Well like I said I've been thinking…-" before Naruto could finish they were interrupted by a book being slammed onto the table.

"Hey! Do you fucking mind?" Naruto snapped. He looked up to see Sora standing there with a patronising smile on his face.

"The Art of War"

"Excuse me?"

"The book in front of you, The Art of War"

Naruto glanced at said book on the table. "Riiiiiight. Someone hit you over the head this morning Sora?"

"Take a look inside. It's an interesting read" Sora walked away without saying anything else leaving behind a rather confused Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well that was strange" Sasuke reaching over to take the book. Naruto grabbed his arm to stop him. "Ow, what is it?"

"Don't touch it"

"Why not?"

"That guy is weird. He's had it out for me ever since our run in a few weeks ago. I bet there's a bomb inside or something"

"A bomb?"

"Yeah! The choice of title seems very fitting to my theory"

"Dobe, you're very melodramatic did you know that?" Sasuke pulled his arm out of the blonde's grasp and pulled the book closer. He opened the first page. "I wonder why he gave you this"

"Beats me. That guy is strange"

Sora was sitting at the other end of the cafeteria watching Naruto and Sasuke from a distance.

"Did you give them it?" Kiba said taking a seat next to Sora.

"Yes"

"They don't look very surprised"

"I hid them in the centre of the book. They haven't seen it yet"

Kiba felt like he was going to throw up. What on earth was he doing? Was it really worth it to blackmail his former friend because of some stupid fight?

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sora?"

"That Uchiha kid is loaded. There's nothing I can get from outing Naruto but since they are connected then this is the only way"

"What do you need the money for anyways?"

"Does it matter? Besides, the fact that I get to take Naruto down like this is just a bonus. The asshole is always acting like he's superior"

"You know he doesn't actually think that right?" Kiba defended.

"Oh?"

"He's actually… a decent enough guy. Goes through more shit than he deserves"

"So why are you helping me?"

"I was angry… I guess. Sora this was a terrible idea, I'm going to get the book back"

"You know I have copies right?"

"You do what you like but I'm out. This was a mistake" Kiba stood up and hurried towards Naruto and Sasuke's table but it was too late.

"Sasuke what's wrong? Is it a bomb?"

Sasuke examined the images which were taped on this inside of the book. "Oh shit"

"What?! TEME SHOW ME" Naruto said snatching the book out of his hands. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his face blushed a hard red.

"T-this is…"

"In the gymnasium…"

"Fuck I'm too late" Kiba said feeling guilty.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me, Sasuke"

"It's not that big of a deal"

"Not that big of a deal?! There are pictures of me fiercely making out with you and rubbing your fucking cock through your trousers _very_ hard judging by these damn images, fuck!"

"I'm aware"

"Did someone follow you into the gym?!"

"Not that I was aware of-"

"-well get aware Sasuke! Because if this gets out-"

"-what? What will happen Naruto, people will know you're gay?"

Naruto ripped out the images from the book and stuffed them into his empty soda bottle.

"Calm down Naruto"

"I'm going to kill that Sora the stupid son-of-a-bitch"

Naruto looked up to see Kiba standing in front of them.

"What do you want Kiba?"

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"Everything Naruto… I… don't mind that you're gay. That's not why I was mad"

"Hey! Keep your fucking voice down" Naruto stood up snatching his bag from the back of the chair and stormed past Kiba. "Didn't stop you from being a homophobic jerk" He finished as he stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Sasuke…"

"Just give him time, he's not in a very good mood right now"

"I didn't mean for those photo's to get out like this"

"You had something to with this?"

"I didn't take the photos but… I kind of helped Sora"

"Helped him how?"

Kiba sighed and took a seat in front of Sasuke. "I'll tell you everything"

Naruto leaned against the bathroom sinks in the restroom. He wondered why someone would even want to mess with him like that. He got that he probably had a lot of people who didn't like him but he never really did much wrong to people. He stayed out of everyone's way and the only people he'd ever hurt are those that try to hurt him or the people he loved. That's what most people would do.

He heard the restroom door open and saw Sora enter with still grin on his face.

"So, that book _might_ have been second edition" he laughed feeling quite superior on the queen bee.

"This is all sort of high school movie shit isn't Sora? A little bit dramatic for your taste"

"You really don't know me at all Naruto so don't try and analyse shit"

"Is this because I tried to punch you? As I recall I didn't start shit; that was all you"

"All me?"

"Yeah! You made that snarky comment about the rumour with Sakura and I didn't do shit to you until you decided to open your big fat mouth!"

"Yes! That's right you didn't do shit"

"Exactly! Wait… what?"

"Every time I try to talk to you… you snub me"

Naruto looked at Sora who's expression had turned from smug to sad.

"I thought you were cool… not because you were popular or getting into trouble I just… wanted to be your friend for years. But after the new kid came in and the very next day I see you both acting like pals it got me annoyed. Like, you can befriend a complete stranger so easily and not me?"

"I never said I didn't want you to be my friend. Sora I'm sorry I didn't know you felt like that"

"But I guess I just wasn't good enough to be in your gang huh? Because I'm the weird quiet kid who is too shy to make friends and dresses weirdly"

"Sora…"

"It's too late. I don't want to be your fucking friend anymore and I doubt you'll be the most popular guy in school after everyone reads my favourite chapter of The Art of War"

"So you're going to _out_ me just because I wouldn't be your friend? Which by the way I wasn't aware of and I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ignored you but I swear it wasn't intentional"

"Give me a break…"

Naruto sighed. This was all just too much. "Look you know what it's like. Do you remember what happened to Shikamaru?"

"Yes… I was there"

"The jocks beat the crap out of him. They humiliated him in front of the whole school and it took him months to recover from it. Even though they were disciplined for the hate crime, Shika still doesn't go to and from school on his own"

"I'm sorry that happened to him. But I'm sure you can hold your own in a fight"

"That's not the point. Just because I can hold my own doesn't mean I'll be any better off"

"Well that's not my problem"

"Sora please… don't show anyone those photos"

Sora smiled. "Well my how the tables have turned"

"What?"

"Now you want a favour off me?"

"Fuck! What do you get out of this? Revenge? Is that it?"

"Your boyfriend, the Uchiha"

"What about him…"

"He's got money right?"

"You want to steal his lunch money?"

"No you fucking moron I mean his family, he's wealthy right?"

"Well yeah… what has that got to do with anything?"

"Get me 5 grand, and ill destroy the photos"

"5 grand are you fucking insane?! I haven't got that kind of money"

"From what I gathered, you're on cock-touching basis with the Uchiha. I'm sure you are acquainted enough to ask him for a favour"

"And what if he says no?"

"Then The Art of War will be republished"

Sora began to walk out of the restroom giving Naruto one last look. "You have one week" he said before leaving.

Naruto stood there looking at the space which Sora was standing at. There was no way Sasuke would give him 5 grand and there was no way he could afford to have those photo's all over school. Saying that… would it honestly be that big of a deal? He already came out to Shikamaru and to Sasuke and he honestly would rather be able to kiss and fuck whoever he damn wanted to but… did he really want his reputation to be like this? _What should I do?_

To be continued.


	9. Don't Make Me Regret This, Teme

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++**

 **SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

 _Naruto stood there looking at the space which Sora was standing at. There was no way Sasuke would give him 5 grand and there was no way he could afford to have those photo's all over school. Saying that… would it honestly be that big of a deal? He already came out to Shikamaru and to Sasuke and he honestly would rather be able to kiss and fuck whoever he damn wanted to but… did he really want his reputation to be like this? What should I do?_

* * *

Chapter 9: Don't Make Me Regret This, Teme

"Kiba are you really that mad at Naruto you would go so far as to help a guy like Sora?" Sasuke asked confused as to why someone so close to the blonde could be so reckless towards him.

"I didn't think Sora would actually do anything. I honestly thought he would just taunt with him a bit, fight it out and that be the end of it" Kiba felt guilty as he knew he had gone too far. As much as it hurt him for Naruto not telling him the truth, he really didn't want anything bad to happen to his friend.

"It was a stupid thing to do regardless"

"Yeah, I know…"

Naruto re-entered the cafeteria and approached Kiba. He grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the corridor with Sasuke following.

"What's the big idea, that fucking hurt!"

"Shut up. How many copies does Sora have?"

"I have no idea Naruto…-"

The blonde pushed Kiba hard into the locker. He was so frustrated with everything and everyone right now he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Bullshit. Fucking tell me… please Kiba. He's going to post them around school if I don't give him five fucking grand" Naruto at this point sounded like he was pleading and sad rather than angry. Sasuke didn't understand much about the reputation of this school but he hated how it made people like himself and Naruto feel like they can't be honest with themselves and be proud of who they are. It made him resent his father even more. Seeing the blonde plead like this over something which shouldn't be this much of a big deal was heart breaking, especially because he had seriously strong feelings for this guy. He reached out and pulled Naruto from Kiba, surprised that he didn't really have much of a grip on him.

"Calm down Naruto, it'll be alright"

Kiba looked at his friend's sad expression and felt so much guilt. If he wasn't such an asshole then perhaps Naruto would've been able to talk to him.

"Naruto, you won't be giving this guy anything you understand? We'll find a way to sort this out I promise…" Kiba said pleading for his friend's forgiveness.

"I hate fighting like this…" the blonde added.

"I do too moron" Kiba smiled walking towards him. "Perhaps we should, um… I don't know talk or something"

Naruto laughed. It was weird seeing Kiba trying to be sensitive, it just didn't suit the guy. "Careful, you'll ruin your reputation acting like that"

"I miss having you around"

"Shut the fuck up Kiba, don't get all sentimental on me" He laughed walking away.

"See you tonight then?" Kiba said loudly so he could hear from down the hall.

Naruto never answered and just threw a salute like wave.

"You're welcome too, Sasuke"

"Thanks…"

"So are you two like… dating or something?"

"No we aren't together. At least I don't think we are"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer a question like that. Every time they got together they kissed and did things which people do when they're dating. He wasn't sure if Naruto only wanted to keep it casual. Sasuke didn't know if Naruto had seen anyone else during the time he went AWOL and to be honest he really didn't want him to. He actually wanted to date him. But he didn't know if he could handle having a secret relationship with someone. Being all loved up when they're together, and acting casual in the hallways is not something Sasuke could see himself doing.

He always imagined himself being in a type of relationship where they would do everything together. He liked public affection; the whole holding hands kind of thing, kissing in the hallway making eyes stare and just being themselves around each other. But he knew Naruto was the total opposite to that. He wasn't going to give up though. He wanted everyone to see the kind and loving person Sasuke had gotten to know. Not the bad-boy persona everyone has branded him with. He was responsible for his own reputation but, he also has the power to change that. He just wishes he could get through to him.

"Is everything alright Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he watched Sasuke be emitted in deep thought.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out for a minute there!"

"Oh, sorry I was just… thinking…"

"Look Sasuke, I'll be honest with you. I was a bit confused and wary about how you clung around Naruto the first couple weeks you got here. I never really understood it because Naruto never likes to make new friends in school because they are too much of a hassle. But I was wrong about you"

"You were?"

"Yeah, you seem like a decent enough guy. I mean, despite everything that seems to be going on with Naruto at the moment, I've honestly not seen him happier whenever he is around you"

"He's… happier around me?"

"Totally, man. I mean I can see the way he looks at you. At first I just saw the way you looked at Naruto and didn't take much notice of it from his end"

"I made it that obvious huh?"

"Just a bit! But I can see how much it means to him having you around"

Sasuke smiled. He was glad he could have that much of an impact on someone. It made him feel a little bit more hopeful.

* * *

Kiba left to go to his locker whilst Sasuke exited the school to find Naruto. He saw him sitting on the steps near the parking lot.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat down beside him.

"You wanna ditch with me?"

"Always"

They decided not to attend the last couple of classes after lunch. Naruto really didn't care much about making an effort anymore. He felt bad in a way because of the school's efforts to give him a second chance, but there was no way he was going to get through senior year now. Not with the way things were.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking along the docks where a good few boats were situated. It was peaceful and not many people were around. Naruto loved places where it was quiet. After living in such chaos his whole life, he really appreciated it when he could get a moments peace.

"He wants the money within a week"

"What a fucking asshole, who does he even think he is blackmailing you like that. What is his deal?"

Naruto stopped and watched as a man was working on his boat.

"Apparently I snubbed him though high school. He tried to be my friend and I rejected him"

"Did you?"

"Not intentionally. The guy never used to speak until now. I never took notice of anyone really except the people who were my friends. I don't trust too easily"

"Can I ask…"

"Hm?"

"If that's true then… why was it different with me? You let me into your friend's group without any hesitation"

"I honestly don't know the reason why Sasuke it just felt like it was, right? I'm not too sure what to say without it sounding real cheesy" Naruto laughed nervously. Sasuke stepped closer so that their shoulders were touching lightly.

"Well I happen to like cheesy" he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Agh, what do you do to me teme" the blonde said blushing continuing to walk along the pier with Sasuke following. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well you haven't got 5 grand have you?"

"No I do not have 5 grand, Sasuke" he snapped.

Sasuke stopped Naruto who had started to walk at a faster pace.

"Listen to me. You are worth so much more than 5 grand dobe"

"So you think I need to give him more?"

"No you idiot that's not what I meant" He pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear. "All the money in the world couldn't compensate for how much your existence and happiness is worth" he pulled back and looked Naruto straight in the eye. "You're never going to see these people again once high school is over. Don't let people walk all over you like this"

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea…"

"Call his bluff, see what happens. If it all blows up, I'll be there with you. So will Shikamaru and Kiba and all your other friends"

Naruto smiled. For some reason Sasuke always made him feel better about every situation. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Oh it's Shikamaru"

"Answer it then dobe"

"Oh, right… Hello?"

" _Naruto where are you?"_ Shikamaru asked sounding slightly panicked.

"I'm at the docks with Sasuke. Why? Is Iruka asking for me or something-"

" _-No Naruto, its Sora"_

"Sora? What about him...?"

Sasuke looked towards Naruto at the sound of Sora's name. What has he been up to this time?

" _There are pictures of you and… Sasuke up around every locker in school"_

"THERE'S WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

" _I've taken most of them down alright but, a lot of people have already seen them, I'm sorry. Tell me what I can do"_

"Don't do anything Shikamaru, I don't want anyone to hurt you"

" _I don't care about that anymore Naruto, just name it I'll do it"_

"Just hang tight, I'll be right there" he said as he hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"We're going back to school, come on" Naruto said angrily.

"Naruto slow down! What the matter"

"Will you just hurry and drive us back please?"

"Not before you tell me what's wrong"

"He fucking posted them!"

"What?"

"The pictures are all over school!"

"But I thought he said he wanted money?"

"I don't fucking know Sasuke, all I know is the crazy bastard has just outed me to the entire school!" Naruto shouted almost in tears.

"Hey.. Come here it's alright"

Naruto hesitated at the contact.

"Don't do that to me Naruto…"

"I'll just fucking walk alright you can stay here" Naruto said whilst storming off onto the road.

"Jesus Christ, Naruto come back, ill drive you just, stop for a second" he chased him up the road not being able to slow him down.

"Naruto! Stop!"

"Sasuke just… leave me alone!"

"Not when you're like this, no. Come on ill drive you"

"Forget it, it's a bad idea to turn up to the school with you after bunking off. Imagine the things they think we were up to"

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry… god I'm sorry I just…-"

"Hey it's alright" Sasuke said smiling at him.

"It's not… you've done so much for me and all I'm doing to you is treating you like shit"

"Come on… stop running and face it. I promise you, if you want… I'll run away with you if it backfires"

Naruto laughed. Sasuke was just too adorable.

"I'm… going to hold you to that, teme" he said walking back to Sasuke's car.

"I should hope so" Sasuke said quietly without Naruto hearing.

* * *

They pulled up the school and Naruto hesitated before getting out of the car. Something in the back of his mind was screaming _fuck it_ and another voice was screaming _get the hell out of here_. He thought to himself that it might be easier to do both. Let the jocks beat him up and be humiliated in front of the whole school, and then disappear.

"Naruto… are you alright?" Sasuke asked, noticing the blonde having an inner battle with himself.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Name 3 options I have right now"

Sasuke looked at him with a concerned look. "Dobe, what are you talking about-"

"-Sasuke…" he cut him off, "if I go in there now I'm gonna lose it… tell me what to do" he said looking at him with a serious face.

"Alright. Option 1"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. He knew if he went in there without his head straight he would end up humiliating himself even more, have an episode of rage or just go completely mental with the first person who looked at him wrong. He was on thin ice as it is, and he wanted to be the bigger person.

Sasuke continued. "You walk in there, like nothing has happened. People laugh, shrug it off. People comment, shrug it off. People tease? Shrug it off. Look at that picture and say, so what? I look fucking hot"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Naruto was confused as to why it seemed so simple to Sasuke. Didn't he understand how bad it was going to be?

"You have a lot of influence in there, and where people might be afraid of you, you never know if anyone actually looks up to you, did you ever think of that?"

"I honestly have no idea where you're going with this"

Sasuke thought for someone so smart and streetwise, he could be pretty dense sometimes.

"From my observations, during situations you tend to be a little melodramatic. You always think about the worst case scenarios and make up scenes in your head that only play out in movies"

Naruto couldn't help but agree with him on that one.

Sasuke continued again, "Think of it as a movie. You know those types where there's a popular group who aren't very nice to the rest of the school, and even though they're like that people seem to follow what they do and look up to them"

"You think I'm like that?"

The raven shook his head in annoyance. "No idiot. My point being even if people expect you to react in a certain way, you can have a positive influence if you don't"

"So you're saying what exactly?"

"I'm saying people are going to be expecting you to react in the normal way that you do. How about you change that? I can promise you this; you are not going to be the only male or female to be struggling with your sexuality. It sometimes takes someone with more popularity, more influence to stand up for what is right, so people that aren't confident enough with a voice feel safe to follow that. Because right now, they are doing the safe thing and following the crowd, as in, the jock's views"

Everything of what Sasuke made sense. It would be nice to be able to change things like that but it still seemed like too much of a risk to him.

"Listen, if all else fails I promise to blow the school up with you how about that?"

Naruto chuckled at the raven and then stopping as he thought that would be something he would actually do.

"Or we could wait until homecoming and pull a Carrie White"

"I love that movie"

"Then it's settled" he said winking at the blonde making him feel more at ease.

* * *

They walked towards the entrance of the school. It was halfway through the 2nd last period so the hallways where empty. The only noise was coming from the outside courtyards with people in gym class and the mumbling of people in the classrooms. Sasuke always wondered why it was so easy for people to just come and go from this place without anyone batting an eyelid. He guessed he was just used to private school life.

Naruto walked up to one of the lockers which had one of the photos stuck to it. He pulled it off in an angry motion and stared at it. He had to admit, it did look hot. But anger and embarrassment flushed onto his face as he started to clench and crumple the paper.

Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder. "Remember what I said, shrug it off" the raven smiled at him, taking the photo and throwing it in the trash.

They waited by Naruto's locker listening out for the bell to chime. It was the longest 10 minutes of his life. He felt anxiety build up in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Sora sat staring at the clock. Kiba had told him to expect Naruto to return to school. He had told him to prepare himself the ass kicking of his life and he was honestly shitting himself. He didn't regret what he did though. He was so done with people like Naruto. He felt he deserved everything he got, the bad tempered little brat. It was almost time and people were about to flood the hallways and see the photo's properly. He had showed the pictures to the jocks prior to the class, just in case he needed extra backup.

* * *

The bell chimed and Naruto stood up straight from leaning against the locker. He had no idea what to do with himself but he knew he didn't want to awkwardly stand there waiting for someone to comment. Sasuke looked at him and back at the people flocking from classrooms. Some students had a piece of paper already in hand and were whispering. Girls were giggling and gossiping, whilst some guys where shrugging and throwing it away. Sasuke thought to himself that it wasn't that bad. Naruto should be strong enough to handle a little light teasing from gossiping high school girls.

More gasps, laughs and oh my god's where filling the hallways and sharp uneasy glances were shooting messily towards Naruto, as if waiting for him to snap. Even though people where reacting and laughing at the exposure, when the blonde made eye contact with them they immediately stopped. Where they actually afraid of him? He never stopped to observe people's behaviour in situations so to him. Without thinking he grabbed Sasuke's hand.

The sudden public gesture shocked Sasuke. He honestly did not expect Naruto to hold his hand during this situation; in fact he half expected to be shooed away.

"Don't make me regret this, teme" Naruto said in a shaky voice as he started walking through the crowd, still holding the raven's hand.

Shikamaru stood at the end of the hallway after frantically looking for Naruto.

"Is he here yet?" Kiba said worried.

Shikamaru smiled. The biggest smile he had ever pulled. He pointed in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Huh?" Kiba said confused as he locked eyes with the blonde. "Oh!"

"Well that was unexpected" Shikamaru said, still smiling.

To be continued.


	10. You'll Not Get Away With This, Uzumaki!

WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++

SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!

EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.

* * *

 _Shikamaru smiled. The biggest smile he had ever pulled. He pointed in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke._

" _Huh?" Kiba said confused as he locked eyes with the blonde. "Oh!"_

" _Well that was unexpected" Shikamaru said, still smiling._

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

 **Chapter 10: You'll not get away with this, Uzumaki!**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was doing. Was he crazy? What was he thinking holding Sasuke's hand like that? For some reason he couldn't let go and his tight grip on the raven grew stronger. Sasuke noticed how Naruto's grip got tighter to the point where he never thought his hand would reach a new shade of pale.

"Naruto, you're cutting off the circulation-"

"You'll fucking endure it." Naruto snapped out, not forgetting that this whole accepting thing was his idea in the first place. Although he never thought giving a Public Display of Affection performance down the hallway was the first thing he thought to do.

Sasuke didn't argue. He knew well enough not to do that with him during situations like this. The two of them stopped when they got to Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto just stared at them both waiting for someone to say something. He kept his grip tight on Sasuke's hand.

"Should we get going to last period then" Shikamaru said lazily walking back the way Naruto and Sasuke came from.

"Sounds good to me" Kiba followed.

Naruto stood there feeling confused. Why weren't they asking questions? Why wasn't Kiba screaming in his face and accusing him of humiliation? He turned his head to watch his two friends heading to class and then turned to face Sasuke. All the raven did was smile at him and pulled him in the same direction. Even though he felt vulnerable he also felt a sudden comfort and security. It's been a while since he has let anyone influence him and let someone make decisions for him.

The walk to the classroom felt like it was going on forever. Everyone and everything was moving in slow motion. There was no sign of confrontation or anything that he couldn't remotely handle or brush off. Was it really this easy all this time? But it can't be. When Shikamaru came out, the jocks were there in less than a minute to have their say and the majority of the school stood by and let it happen. Why was it so different this time?

"You know, your head is going to explode if you don't stop overthinking this" Sasuke said not keeping his eyes off the corridor ahead.

"I don't understand… why didn't anyone say anything?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your friends are going to be there for you no matter what"

The blonde eyed the students who were passing by him and standing to the side next to their lockers. People were staring at him but they weren't saying anything. He thought back to what Sasuke had said to him earlier about how much influence he had in the school and maybe he was right. But he felt it was only because people were _scared_ of him and what he might do. That made him a bit sad inside. He didn't want people to see him like that. He didn't want to be that person that people were scared of.

As he made eye contact with a few people he smiled. And to Naruto's appreciation people were smiling back. Girls were blushing and making a fuss that the popular bad boy had given them attention for the first time. Sasuke rolled his eyes feeling a tiny bit jealous at the affectionate attention giving to the blonde, although he smiled afterwards feeling glad that it's turned out more positive than Naruto had expected.

* * *

Last period went by pretty quickly to Naruto's liking. But he still couldn't help feel uneasy and he had a feeling that he got off a little too lightly. Besides, he noticed that Sora hadn't showed his face. What kind of person makes so much of an effort to bring him down but doesn't show up to see the result? Something just didn't sit right.

The bell ringed and everyone rushed to leave. Naruto waited at his desk for Sasuke to finish packing up his bag.

"Is something bothering you?" Sasuke asked, noticing the blonde spaced out in thought.

"Huh? Oh… I'm not too sure. I mean, don't you think it's a little strange?"

The classroom had soon emptied, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. The door was left open and there were sounds of students rushing by to leave. The blonde stared at the open door as if he was waiting for something to happen. He didn't like this feeling. The anxiety that something bad was going to happen.

"What's strange?" Sasuke asked putting his hand on his shoulder. He felt happy that Naruto was allowing him to be so close to him in public now, even if he did still seem rather uncomfortable with the whole thing. But he was confident that it was a step in the right direction.

Before Naruto could answer somebody ran into the classroom in a panic.

"N-Naruto!" a panicked classmate was panting as if he had been running a marathon.

"What is it?" The blonde asked carefully, not used to people approaching him like this.

"It's Shikamaru… he's in trouble"

"What?! Where is he?" Naruto dropped his bag and ran towards the student. "What's happened?!" he said impatiently.

"I-I don't know he's surrounded by the senior j-jocks behind the basketball courts"

"Shit" Naruto rushed out of the classroom and headed towards the courts. He couldn't figure out why the jocks would be giving Shikamaru any trouble. When Shikamaru had come out to the whole school about his sexuality, they beat him up pretty bad. But after that, his family had pressed charges but they all got off with a warning and Shikamaru being the way he was, he decided as long as they left him alone he wouldn't press it any further. He really hated drama and conflict they were just too much trouble to deal with. So why were they starting again?

* * *

There were a group of people formed in a circle chanting and a few people who were trying to break up the crowd.

"Get out of the fucking way!" Naruto shouted trying to reach the middle. People immediately moved to the side when they noticed the blonde making his way through. When more people saw him the chanting stopped and the only sound was from the jocks that were screaming profanity at Shikamaru who was huddled on the floor. When Naruto finally reached them, a jock was bending down with his grip tightly on Shikamaru's arm.

"It's right what they say, people like you are infectious!" he said as he spat on him.

Naruto launched his fist so it hit the side of his head, causing him to let go of Shikamaru. He pulled his friend up from the floor who was just staring ahead in a daze.

"Are you alright Shika?" he asked, receiving no response.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all, have you any shame?! Standing around watching someone getting tortured like this? Trust me I will remember each and every one of your fucking faces standing around here, and I won't forgive you" Naruto said looking each and every watcher in the eye. The look of guilt and fear filled the group as the regretted their actions and slowly began to walk away, leaving the five jocks alone with them.

"You want to fight someone, well pick on someone your own fucking size you cowardly fucking airheads"

"Isn't that sweet. The gay boys sticking up for each other"

"Fuck you. Who do you think you are? He's done nothing wrong to any of you!"

"Listen, Uzumaki. You don't mean shit. Everyone else in this school may think you're some sort of rebel but you're just a fucking loser" the jock said, followed by the rest of the group laughing. "We thought we'd make your punishment easier and go straight after your friend here. It's more than you both deserve"

"You're really that scared to fight me?" the blonde said, not bothering that he was provoking him. Naturally, Naruto knew he couldn't stand a chance fighting one to five, but if it was individually, he'd kill them. The reason why he didn't want the truth to get out was because of this reason alone. They would seriously hurt him or his friends considering the blonde wouldn't have anyone to back him up in a fight. The jocks were athletically more physically fit than him, and as the past has proven for Shikamaru, five on one with those odds, is useless.

"I could take you out any day, Uzumaki"

"Oh yeah? Well prove it. Fair fight"

"Naruto…" Shikamaru spoke up, worried that his friend was going to get in more trouble than it was worth, and at his expense. "Don't be so fucking stupid. You know you're on your last chance here"

"Yeah Naruto, you won't want to go back to prison now. Or would you? I think you'd enjoy the showers you fucking freak!"

Naruto had enough. He was sick of their god damn smug, homophobic attitude. The blonde had such a short temper and was very impatient and irrational. He attacked him straight on, just like that day when Sora provoked him in the classroom. The jock fell straight onto his back with Naruto now on top of him. He was so quick the jock didn't have time to process what was happening as he felt punch after punch across his face and his knee forcefully jabbing into his ribs. The rest of the jocks felt terrified at the look on the blonde's face which was pure anger and rage.

"Fucking stop the lunatic!" one of the jocks spoke up, worried that he would actually eventually kill the man. Shikamaru panicked realising the blonde had gone into full psycho mode and was having a violent episode and it was always near impossible to stop him.

Sasuke ran towards the scene after finding Kiba for extra help, not realising how quickly the situation had escalated.

"Fuck we're too late" Kiba shouted.

"G-get the f-fuck off me you psycho!" the jock said struggling to breath with the weight of Naruto on top of him. Naruto didn't respond but continued to punch him. Sasuke grabbed the blonde by his waist from behind whilst Shikamaru and Kiba linked an arm each to attempt to pull him off. The jocks did the same but with their friend in an attempt to pull him out from underneath him. After a few attempts they finally managed to pull them apart but Naruto hadn't calmed down.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED! I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU! GET OFF ME!"

"Naruto! Calm down that's enough!" Sasuke shouted still holding on to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach from behind and put head on his shoulder. "It's alright" he continued in a calmer voice, but loud enough to hear over Naruto's screams of anger. "That's enough now"

"Sasuke, you need to get Naruto out of here" Shikamaru stated, knowing teachers would be flooding the scene any minute.

The jocks lead their badly beaten friend away from the scene. "You'll not get away with this, Uzumaki!" they shouted as they went for help.

Naruto's heavy breathing slowed down and Kiba and Shikamaru let go of his arms. Sasuke kept a hold of him until his breathing evened out. "It's alright, now" he said as the blonde pulled himself out of Sasuke's grasp.

"A-are you okay, Shika?" the blonde asked after calming down.

"No, because you've just made things worse you idiot"

"I'm sorry… I couldn't just stand around and let them hurt you like that again… I just couldn't"

"You know I appreciate it, Naruto. But there's no way of getting out of this, you beat him up pretty bad. You know how you get." Shikamaru said, feeling worried.

"Come on, I'll drive us home" Sasuke said, following Shikamaru's advice to get him away from the scene.

"No" the blonde replied. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Naruto you're going to be in serious trouble. You need to go calm down before you-"

"-I'm tired of running away from my problems. I'll face the consequences"

"But… they'll arrest you. It's more than likely they'll press charges" Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He knew how serious this was and how much trouble this was going to get him into. He didn't think he could cope with the blonde going to jail. Even though Naruto hadn't told him yet what he want to prison for previously, he knew that because he has a record that it wouldn't sit well with the law the fact he just tried to beat someone to death. Naruto was the only special bond he ever had in his life, was he really going to let him be taken away from him?

"Please… Naruto…" Sasuke begged the blonde to think more reasonably. Not that running away from your problems was reasonable but… he was thinking selfishly and he didn't want Naruto to be taken away from him. Before they could make any sort of decision, two policemen approached the scene with the principle and Iruka. It was too late to run away now.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the principle shouted.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said in a worried tone.

"It's alright Sasuke. I promise" Naruto walked over to the raven, not caring about the students who were still watching over the scene. He cupped his face with both of his hands, and looked him in the eye. "You know, I honestly think you'd be better off without me Sasuke"

"NO! Don't say that…" Naruto cut him off by kissing him on the lips. It was a gentle but passionate kiss. He put his forehead to the raven's and whispered, "I'm sorry"

"Come with me Naruto" the principle continued.

Naruto followed without hesitation. He wasn't sure how much trouble he was going to get into but he knew he had beat up that jock pretty bad. But he honestly didn't regret it. That jock had it coming. He attacked his friend for the second time, and according to the law that is a hate crime. Perhaps he can plead his case over the fact that it was a hate crime over him too? It was an attack because of his sexuality. But knowing his luck, they weren't going to care about all of that because the face of that matter was, Naruto didn't hesitate to stop. He admitted he was mentally unstable especially since leaving home when his father returned. His life was a complete mess, and he knew he probably did Sasuke a favour by walking away.

To be continued.


	11. The Wrong Side of the Law

WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++

SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!

EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

 **Chapter 11: The Wrong Side of the Law**

Naruto sat in the principal's office with Iruka. The jock that he had attacked was being interviewed in the next room by the police officers. He felt so angry still and he knew that whatever he was saying in there would probably be something along the lines of " _He just went crazy for no reason"._ Iruka looked at the blonde with concern. He really did believe that Naruto would be able to stay out of trouble this time and it was a shame because the blonde was really smart academically.

"You know this whole thing could've been avoided if you'd just taken up the counselling I offered before the start of the year" Iruka said breaking the silence.

"And you know that I had no intention of spilling my guts to a complete stranger who would most probably not give a shit unless they got paid"

"Naruto… it could've really helped you. Especially with your episodes"

"I'm not discussing it" the blonde snapped. Before senior year begun he had promised his mother, his teachers and his school that on the terms he would stay out of trouble and take counselling he will be able to return and finish his final year and graduate. But he hated the thought of talking to a shrink. People knowing his business made him extremely anxious.

"They've called your parent's by the way"

"Great. Wait, parents?"

"Yeah, your father answered the phone when the principle called"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want that bastard telling him how much of a fucking disappointment he is in front of everyone. "I bet he's fucking loving this"

"Naruto… why didn't you mention your father was back?"

"Iruka, why the fuck would I tell you anything?" the blonde snapped.

"Because you confided in me all those years ago, remember? You told me everything he used to do and what your family went through. You told me that in confidence and it helped you as I recall"

"…yeah so?"

"So you can trust me. If there's anything that you want to tell me now is your chance. You never know it might help you get off lightly in this situation"

Naruto didn't respond. If there was anything he was going to do to help himself, it wasn't going to involve or be influenced in anyway by that scumbag he called a father. Naruto wanted nothing to do with him and the fact that his mother or his father didn't care to check up on him after he left home, just proves that they didn't give a damn. He knew deep down that his mother did care but when it came to his father, he was so controlling there was no way she would go out of her way to help him over that man. And he never blamed her for that because he understood how much trouble he can make for her. He just wanted her to be happy and that's the only regret Naruto ever had, was letting his mother down.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the hood of his car, eyes not leaving the entrance of the school. He didn't want to leave until he knew Naruto was alright or what was going to happen to him. Sasuke felt an ache in his heart as he recalled the words in his head that came out of the Uzumaki's mouth before they parted. What did he mean by that? Did he really think Sasuke was better off without him? Because he didn't think so, in fact if anything he couldn't _be_ without him. It was killing him inside. He perked off the hood of his car when he saw the blonde being led out of the doors in handcuffs and put into the back of the police car. He walked quickly up to where Iruka was standing on the steps watching and looking concerned.

"Iruka Sensei!" Sasuke shouted as he neared closer. "Where…" Sasuke panted taking a breath. "Where are they taking him?"

"Sasuke? They're taking him down to the station. They're charging him"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure, but he's in a hell of a lot of trouble. He's still on probation after juvenile. He broke the terms and this is not going to help him"

"Is there seriously nothing we can do?" Sasuke asked, almost pleading.

"Sasuke, has Naruto mentioned anything to you about his father?"

"His father? Let's see…" Sasuke knows that Naruto had left home over 3 weeks ago and was slumming it in the school's gymnasium. He hadn't told anyone that he had been living at Sasuke's either. Naruto had told him not to tell anyone about his situation and that it wasn't so much of a big deal. He recalled when he told him about his past and what his father was like but he wasn't sure if anyone at the school was aware of it and the last thing he wanted to do was tell them when Naruto told him in confidence. But what other choice did he have? It might be able to help him.

"Did he tell you about his father?" Iruka continued.

"Oh… yes. He told me about what he used to do to him and his mother…"

"I see. And did you know he was back?"

Sasuke assumed that the school must have called his mother regarding the incident. How else would he have known that his father was back? Naruto had told him that he never mentioned it to anyone except when he had told Sasuke the day he brought him back to his house. Was this seriously the reason why he was so messed up right now? The whole coming out thing seemed like the least of the blonde's worries. Iruka read the expressions on Sasuke's face and took that as a yes. He had saw him and the blonde getting friendly ever since he had transferred here. Part of Iruka was happy that he had made a new friend, someone who can keep him grounded with an excellent track record. But that proved how little he actually knew about Sasuke because in theory, the raven was one of the biggest reasons why things have got a little bit out of control.

* * *

The past week Naruto had had been interviewed and trialled following the charges of a serious assault and breaking the terms of his probation. The jock's family had pressed for a punishment for the assault on his son. During court his mother and father had attended the hearing and Naruto's lawyer had urged and advised him to plead guilty but also plead his case truthfully. They tried to get his possible sentencing reduced on the terms of his mental stability and his current home situation. His mother had explained to his lawyer that Naruto had left home just as his father moved back in and she hadn't seen him since. She knew he was attending school because Naruto's siblings would see him around and report back to her letting her know he was okay. His father however managed to manipulate the blonde into speaking none of the issues regarding his feelings towards him moving back home, and not to state any of the past reason's when he went to Juvenile Court. Although there was no guarantee that the judge wouldn't ask him questions about his previous convictions and his previous case considering he was getting charged not only with assault but breaking the terms of said probation too. This caused additional stress to Naruto because he had his father in one ear and his lawyer in the other and had no idea what the best thing was to do anymore.

Naruto received bail pending his next upcoming trail which will determine his possible sentencing and punishment and since the incident Naruto had ghosted Sasuke. He felt guilty because of everything he had done for him but this wasn't a life he wanted the man to be involved in. He deserved so much better than someone like him and the last thing he wanted was to drag him into this mess any further. He lay on his bed thinking about how he managed to get his life in such a state. It wasn't supposed to go like this, he really did want to try and make things better but it was just too hard to do it on his own.

"Naruto?" his mother quietly entered the room holding a plate of dinner. Naruto had still been avoiding his father so he skipped out on the shambles of a family meal time. "You have to eat" she said placing the tray at the bottom of his bed.

"Mom…" the blonde could barely look the woman in the eye. The one person who had always looked after him, she let her down the most. "I'm sorry…"

"Listen sweety, whatever happens I'll be here alright? I'm not particularly happy with the way you've handled things but… you're still my son"

"I will most probably get sent down tomorrow…"

"Naruto…"

"If I do, mom… please promise me something?"

"What is it sweety?"

"Get rid of dad"

"Naruto…"

"Please mom. I don't want him to hurt you anymore. You think I can't see those bruises on your arms?" she looked down at her arm and pulled down her sleeve to cover them up. She didn't want to live this way but the only reason she allowed him to come back was because she needed the extra help with the kids, especially since she was struggling with Naruto.

"Alright" she said, feeling defeated.

"W-what really?"

"Actually…" she started as she stood up to close his bedroom door so that nobody would hear what she was about to say next. She returned to sit on the bed and smiled at her son. "I've… actually met someone" she said, blushing.

"You've met someone? As in… a man?"

Kushina laughed. "Yes, Naruto"

The blonde smiled. He hoped it was someone kind who treat her well. "So… who is he?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course!"

"Well alright then, let's see… he's the manager at the diner I work at so I have known him for quite some time"

"Hold on a minute, have you been seeing him for a while?" he said narrowing his eyes suspiciously but playfully at his mother.

"Hey! You can't ask me that" she laughed. "Alright maybe we've… had a couple of moments but that's it! I… really like him but nothing came of it when your father came back"

"What's his name?" he asked curiously.

"Minato. He's actually got blonde hair, a little darker than yours. He's really nice and I honestly think you'll like him"

"What about dad?"

"I… haven't really worked out what I'm going to do yet"

"Please be careful mom"

"Naruto… I'm sorry…"

"What have you to be sorry for?" he said in a calming voice. He didn't like seeing his mother look so down.

"I never really did take responsibility for what you went through as a child… you didn't deserve any of it and it's partly the reason why things have got so bad…"

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry I never listened to you when you needed me. I should've took more notice when you were crying out for help. The first time you went to jail should've been enough but I made it worse by letting him come back here…"

"It's not your fault mom. It's all him. Please don't ever blame yourself" Naruto brought his mother into a hug. He didn't remember the last time they talked like this. When he was younger he used to be so close to her and his brothers and sisters but ever since things got worse he grew apart and distanced himself thinking it was better that way. He missed his family but it was too late now. He'd already ruined everything.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, just stay strong okay?"

"I will mom. Thank you"

* * *

The day of the trial Naruto wasn't nervous at all. He knew he was going to end up doing time for getting into trouble, he just hoped it wasn't going to be a harsh sentence. He was asked a lot of questions directed to him and his lawyer regarding his mental state and taking a risk his lawyer had explained the blondes past and current home situation which made him worry as during that time he frantically looked to the back of the court for the first time where his mother sat with his father. He looked quite pissed off over the fact his lawyer had ignored Deidara's threats to keep his name out of Naruto's defences. He didn't care that it pissed him off, but what he did care about was his mother getting the backlash of his anger. Before taking his eyes away they shifted a couple of rows above and his eyes widened when he saw Sasuke. What on earth was he doing here? He made it quite clear to Shikamaru that he wasn't to come anywhere near the trial. Sasuke smiled at him, wondering if he was looking pissed off at the fact he went against his wishes to stay away or because he was glaring over at his father. Either way he wasn't going to stay away. He wanted the blonde to know that he was there for Naruto, no matter what.

It seemed like students at his school had made witness statements regarding the incident. To Naruto's surprise they were in his favour. People had defended the blonde explaining that Naruto was provoked and was acting in self-defence for himself and Shikamaru against a homosexual hate crime. He never expected anyone at that school to stick up for him. He did admit to himself that Sasuke was right when he had told him that day that he had the influence to change people's opinion of him. Perhaps people felt guilty for egging the jocks on, but whatever it was he was grateful. Regardless of this though, it didn't seem to work too much in his favour considering the circumstances and the judge came to the final decision to sentence the blonde to 3 years in prison.

"N-no way" Sasuke said, loud enough for people to turn and look. "Shika…" Shikamaru put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder who looked like he was about to burst into tears. He knew it was wrong for Naruto to attack the jock the way he did and all but he never expected it to be this heavy. Especially since there was reasonable circumstances against it.

To be continued.


	12. How to Kill a Raven with One Word

WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++

SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!

EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

Chapter 12: How to Kill a Raven with One Word

It had been 7 months since Naruto had been sentenced and Sasuke hadn't seen or heard from him. He refused to let anyone visit especially Sasuke. He felt so lost and so alone without him. His heart ached at how much he fucking missed that dobe. The first bond he had ever had and it got taken away from him before it barely became anything. It hurt him to learn that Naruto no longer wanted anything to do with Sasuke but the raven was smart enough to know that the only reason he was saying that was because he went to prison. Sasuke understood his decisions and his reasoning behind it but… he didn't want it to be this way. Shikamaru and Kiba had been looking out for him since he was gone because Shika made a promise to the blonde before he went to court.

 _7 months ago before the trial_

Naruto had texted Shikamaru to come over to his house. He had just come home from the courts with a date for his hearing. When he arrived he sat in his room with a serious look on his face.

"How did it go?" Shikamaru asked him, feeling concerned for his best friend.

"Not so good. It's honestly… not looking good at all"

"I'm sorry… I really feel party to blame here" Shikamaru felt guilty know that part of the reason why he attacked the jock was because of all the anger he had towards them after how they treat Shikamaru.

"Don't blame yourself Shika, please"

"What did you want to talk about anyways?"

"My court date is tomorrow, and like I said it isn't looking good. I'll most probably serve time for the charges and breaking the terms of my probation so… I need to ask a favour"

"Anything, Naruto"

"Please look after Sasuke" Naruto looked down at his hands. He missed the touch of that man and the presence of him but… he had to make the decision to let him go so that he wouldn't hurt him anymore. "I told him he had to stay away. I can't drag him down with me, especially since we were starting to get… attached"

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"I can't do it to him Shika. I can't look the man in the eye and break his heart every day"

"You know he'd do anything for you right?"

"That's the problem. He needs to get used to me not being around anymore, its better this way"

"Naruto…"

"Please Shika. This is for the best. I just ask that you keep him in the group, treat him kindly and… don't let him be alone. He… needs friends like you. He needs to still have people in his life. I don't want him to be alone or to feel like he has no one. Just look after him and look out for him. Also… don't let him come to the trial tomorrow, it'll be too much for me"

"I understand"

"Thank you, Shika"

After he had left, he looked at his phone and noticed Sasuke had not stopped texting him even though he hadn't replied. He felt he owed it to Sasuke to at least give him some closure so he called him.

Sasuke sat at his desk feeling defeated when his phone suddenly rang. It was Naruto.

"Hello?"

" _Sasuke…"_

"So you finally called me huh? Do you know how fucking worried I have been!"

" _I know… I'm sorry I just, didn't know what to say to you"_

"How did it go at the court? Do you have a hearing date yet?"

" _Yes. It's tomorrow"_

"What time? I'll be there-"

"- _NO, Sasuke I don't want you to come, it's… just please"_

"Are you serious?"

" _Listen Sasuke. I am so happy I got to meet you and so lucky that I got the chance to spend the time I did with you. I don't regret a single moment, a single kiss, and a single… intimate moment with you. It was all real to me, you helped me come out and be who I really am and I really grateful for that because I couldn't have done it without you, none of it…_

"Naruto…"

"… _I really fucking think I love you"_

"Y-you…"

" _I needed you to know that, Sasuke. But this can't work. Please, don't come to the trial tomorrow. Stay in school, and ignore your asshole of a father. Look after yourself and don't be reckless okay?"_

"What are you saying…"

" _This is the last time I'll call, it's highly likely I will be sent down tomorrow and I don't want you to visit me, or wait for me or anything like that because I'm not worth it…"_

"You are though, Naruto I fucking-"

"- _SASUKE! Please… it's for the best. I'm sorry, alright? I will always cherish our bond and I hate to do this as I never wanted to fucking leave your side but I really have no choice. Please take care of yourself…"_

"ButI love you too Naruto"

Sasuke wasn't quite sure but he could've sworn he heard the blonde smiling over the phone after he had said that as Naruto hung up. His heart, was breaking.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day_

Even though Shikamaru had told Sasuke not to attend Naruto's hearing, he had gone anyways because he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't. When the judge had sentenced him for 3 years his heart had stopped in that moment. The realisation that it could possibly be a hell of a long time before he was able to see him again. And the fact he has to spend the rest of this school year without him. When the trial ended he made serious eye contact with the blonde before he was taken away. Naruto had smiled at him which made him feel like that was his way of telling him that he forgave Sasuke, for going against his wishes. And he was right. Naruto was happy that he got to see Sasuke before he left, even though it was in the most unfortunate circumstances.

The end of the senior year was approaching fast and despite being depressed and heartbroken Sasuke couldn't take anymore agro or disappointment so instead of making things worse for his parents he did his best to keep his grades up enough to graduate. He barely spoke a word to anyone throughout this time and even through many attempts by Kiba and Shikamaru, Sasuke found himself unable to enjoy any moment. Now that the whole school was fully aware of Naruto's sexuality, the raven had noticed an exceptional increase of homosexual couples around school. This is one thing that made Sasuke smile. The fact that through all of this Naruto had actually left a positive and lasting impression on people. Prom was coming up and the last thing Sasuke wanted to think about was dealing with a place where everyone was getting all loved up. He really craved the blonde and it ached when he thought of the last time they kissed.

Throughout the day there had been many people who had asked Sasuke to go to the prom with them but he just shook his head and walked away. It was so troublesome. He didn't want anyone mooning after him, he didn't want anyone else but Naruto. It was lunch time and when the weather was nice, Sasuke had taken vacancy in Naruto's favourite lunch spot on the stairs at the back of the basketball courts. Ironically this was the place that landed the blonde in so much trouble but this is also where they had their last kiss. So Sasuke felt close to him here. He ate alone every day despite Shikamaru's efforts to join them. Just as he finished eating he saw Shikamaru approaching him.

"Thought I'd find you here, can I sit?" Shika asked carefully not wanting to intrude.

"Sure" he said, bluntly.

"I wondered if you wanted to go to the prom next Monday."

"Wait what? Are you…"

"Oh! Shit… no I'm sorry that totally sounded like I was asking you out. Naruto would kill me!" Shikamaru teased.

Sasuke laughed. To be honest he smiled whenever anyone mentioned the blonde's name.

"What I meant was, me and Kiba and some of the guys were just going to go as a group. Thought you might want to come with us since you seemed to turn down half the school's request for a date"

"Yeah, I don't think the girls here get the meaning of the words, I'm gay"

"You know what they are like, they see a handsome guy and they skip important details like that! I mean, you became quite popular ever since you were known as Naruto's boyfriend"

"Do people really say that? It wasn't as if we were exclusive. Shit we weren't even dating…"

"How are you holding up? It's been a while since the sentencing huh" Shikamaru asked carefully, hoping that it wasn't too much of a sore subject to bring up.

"I'm alright. I really do miss him though. He was the first… um… friend I've really ever had, apart from you guys but… it was different with him"

"Yeah, you mean a lot to him"

"If that's true then why doesn't he let me visit him?"

"Shame? Pride? I don't know Sasuke, the list goes on with that guy but I can tell you for certain that any decisions he made wasn't because you didn't mean anything to him"

"I guess…"

"So how about it, prom?"

"I don't know… it sounds kind of lame"

"It is. But Kiba is having a party as soon as his parents head off to work. We plan to hang around for a bit, spike the punch and then hang out at Kiba's for the night. Might help you take your mind off things?"

"Sure, why not"

* * *

Final exams were over and everyone felt as though they could relax. When Shikamaru got home he noticed an unusual letter in his mailbox. When he opened it he couldn't believe what he was reading, after all this time Naruto had requested him to visit. A couple of days later after accepting the visiting order Shikamaru made his way to the prison. He was a little nervous to see him in such an environment and he was hoping that the blonde was coping in prison. When he was at the detention centre, it was most probably a lot more different than being sentenced as an adult, which made him worry even more for Naruto. He wondered why now after all these months he wanted him to visit him.

When he entered the prison he issued the guard with his details and his visiting order, and was led into the visiting room where there was a few prisoners already talking with visitors. He sat patiently and anxiously when he saw Naruto being brought in by one of the prison guards. Naruto immediately smiled at the sight of his friend, happy that he had accepted him to visit. He sat down, Naruto feeling a little nervous too.

"Wow you look… better than I expected" Shikamaru stated, surprised at how well he looked.

"What were you expecting? Me to be all bloody and beaten up with tattoos all over my face?" he joked.

"No… not at all" he laughed back. " How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, it's not so bad. Time goes by so slow here, though. Not much to do"

"And no one is giving you any trouble?" he asked, worryingly.

"Why would they give me any trouble?"

"Well you're a hot blonde with blue eyes, if the stories I hear are true I imagine you'd be someone's bitch by now!" Shika teased, happy to see his best friend again.

"What makes you think I'm not the one who hasn't made someone else _my_ bitch huh?" he teased back.

"Eh, I can see that actually. So um… can I ask?"

"Ask away"

"Why now? After refusing to let anyone at all visit you, why ask me to come now? Are you in trouble?"

"No… actually… um, they're letting me out next week"

"What?!"

"Yeah. Even though I've only served 7 months out of my 3 year sentence, I appealed and due to _good behaviour_ and good recommendations from my doctors they approved"

"Your doctors?"

"Yeah, I was diagnosed with IED"

"What does that stand for?"

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Someone who experiences outburst of episodes with failure to resist aggressive impulses triggered by stressful aggressive and um… triggering situations"

"Yeah… that sounds like you"

"Hey!" he laughed. "But yeah, they've got me on medication which has mellowed me out"

"I'm really happy you're getting the help you need Naruto"

"Yeah…"

"So good behaviour huh?" Shikamaru felt proud that the blonde had managed to stay out of trouble and keep his head down. He was afraid that the stress and all of his pent up anger was eventually going to kill him.

"Yeah! Not a spot of trouble" he said proudly "I even finished my diploma"

"They let you continue your qualifications?"

"Yeah, after much appealing from Iruka Sensei… I feel bad for how much of a hard time I gave him in the past. I wasn't able to take exams from my major but they were able to grant me the option to do my core subjects such as mathematics and English"

"That's great Naruto, I'm really happy for you"

"Thanks…"

The prison bell rang the 5 minute warning sound to let the visitors know that their time was almost up.

"We only have a couple of minutes left so I need to ask you something before you go… how is he?"

"He's okay, although he's a mess without you"

"I see…"

"Have you had a change of heart?"

"Yeah… I kind of regret the things I said to him. I wasn't very nice over text I don't think…"

"What did you say?"

"Something along the lines of we can't be um… be together, I didn't want him to come to the trial or visit me if I got sent down…"

"Wow kill the man slowly why don't you"

"Yeah… I did worse though"

"What did you do you idiot?"

"I told him I loved him"

"What? Oh Jeeze Naruto no wonder the fucking guy is a mess. Why would you do that to someone you're telling not to have anything to do with anymore?"

"I was all over the place Shika! I just… I thought I was doing the right thing. I've had a lot of time to think though… Shika I really fucking love the bastard"

Shikamaru smiled. At least time in this place has given him the chance to be less of an idiot.

"Hey, what day do you get out?"

"Sunday, why?"

"Perfect. Because I think I might have an idea"

"An idea?" Naruto asked, seeing that cunning look on Shikamaru's face.

"You want to go to prom?"

To be continued.


	13. This Year's Prom King and Queen Are…

WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! HARD YAOI 18++++++

SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!

EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

Chapter 13: This Year's Prom King and Queen Are…

Sasuke was sitting in his room wondering if it was a good idea to go to prom. He wasn't in the mood for socialising and all he wanted to do was lock himself away in his room and sleep. It was his mother who persuaded him that it would be good for him to get out of the house for a few hours. Sasuke's father had been working more than usual so he wasn't around much in the mornings either. His mother did the best she could to encourage and cheer him up as she knows how much his new friend Naruto meant to him. He heard a knocking on his bedroom door.

"What is it?" he asked, fussing with his shirt. He hated getting dressed up.

"Sasuke dear?" his mother entered holding a small blue dress flower.

"I aint wearing that if that's what you've come to ask" he said scowling at the flower in her hand.

"But all of your friends will be wearing one. Do you want to be the only one without it?" she said smiling at how handsome her son looked in his suit.

"And how do you know what everyone else is wearing?"

His mother had gotten a call from Shikamaru earlier that day telling her about Naruto's release. He asked her to keep it a secret from Sasuke for now and he requested that he wear a blue flower. Even though she stated that there was no way he would wear it he urged the importance of it. She wasn't sure the reason why but she assumed that if Shikamaru was going through this much trouble to get him to wear it, it must have some meaning.

"Here, it will suit you" she said as she placed it in the top pocket of his suit jacket. "I'm really proud of you, Sasuke. I know how hard it's been this year without Itachi around and your father… well, your father being the way he is. Especially since you lost your friend for a while too"

"I didn't lose my friend for a while mom, I lost him forever" he snapped out, remembering the words Naruto had exchanged with him before he went to prison. "He made it very clear he wants nothing to do with me and to be honest who can blame him"

"Why would you say that?"

"Look at me. He way out of my league"

"Am I right in thinking he was more than a friend?" she asked carefully, feeling glad that Sasuke was finally opening up a little to her. She knew Naruto was more than a friend to her son because they didn't exactly act discrete about it whenever they were at the house but she really didn't mind. She saw how happy the blonde made her son and that's all she ever wanted for him. She never judged someone for their mistakes and their past, god knows her family have done their fair share of those and she just wished Naruto didn't break his heart before he left.

"Listen to me Sasuke. I know how much Naruto means to you and I can't promise you that everything will always work out the way you want it to but I can tell you that I fully believe if something was meant to be, it will be"

"What does that even mean?"

"It's something you have to learn and discover on your own. What I'm saying is, just don't lose hope okay?"

Sasuke sighed and straightened his flower. "You know… there was a time during English class where the teacher had totally started rambling on about their love life. Me and Naruto were texting back and forth making jokes about everything and anything to pass the time"

"Are you sure you should be telling your mother about you texting in class?" she teased.

"Yeah well, I'm graduating now so I guess it doesn't count, right?!" he said, laughing slightly. "Anyways I'm not sure how we got onto the conversation but we started talking about what our favourite things were"

"Sounds like an interesting conversation"

"Yeah. Since he never let me date him, I guess this was the next best thing on getting to know him. That day I was wearing a blue shirt instead of a black one. It was the day where I was in a hurry and I didn't even notice I'd put on the wrong shirt. He smiled at me and sent a text which said, _blue is so your colour"_

"It's true. I've always told you that you suit more colours than black!" his mother responded with a smile.

"I know it was just a simple compliment but for some reason it made me happy that he'd even noticed. Then I said the most embarrassing thing back…"

"Do I even want to know?" his mother asked, blushing.

"It's nothing like that mom! Jeeze… no I had said, the only reason I'd wear blue on purpose is because it would match your eyes"

"Oh Sasuke"

"I blushed so hard after that, it was so damn lame"

"It's not lame, it's cute"

"I honestly could say anything to him and it wouldn't feel weird or awkward. I felt like I could tell him anything" he said now with a sad expression on his face. He really missed that idiot and he hated that the simplest thing such as the colour fucking blue reminded him of Naruto so damn much. "I just wish he would let me visit him… just so I can see if he is alright"

"Don't worry about that right now okay? Just… try and enjoy your night. That Shikamaru really cares about you too you know that right?"

"I guess…"

"Good. So you wouldn't want to let him down! So turn that frown upside down and just have fun okay?"

"I will try mom. I will try"

* * *

Sasuke drove across town on his way to pick up Shikamaru and Kiba. He assumed everyone would be drinking tonight and the last thing he wanted was to consume alcohol and not be in control of what he was thinking or feeling. So the raven thought it would be a good idea to put himself as the designated driver. When he drove through the neighbourhood he slowed down and stopped when he passed by Naruto's parent's house. The neighbourhood itself was quite noisy and he had got a lot of people staring at him with him sitting in an expensive car. It reminded him of the first day he met Naruto and he had driven down here by accident. Naruto had told him not to park his car here because of how rough the place was, that's when they became friends. These last few months had been difficult and he had thought about the blonde regularly but… tonight for some reason he found himself thinking about him way too much. He started his car again and headed to Kiba's.

The boys had spent around 2 hours at the prom and they were just about to announce king and queen. Shikamaru had noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke were in the running for it even though Naruto was expelled, it seemed the prom committee wanted to at least involve the blonde in the prom which had to miss. He thought it was a sweet gesture but he didn't bother telling Sasuke that.

"Have you voted yet?" a student asked as she was walking around with a ballot box.

Taking a look at the ballot paper he noticed something rather odd. "Hey, why is it that Sasuke and Naruto's name are written on the same line? There's only one box for it. Do we have to write the name?"

"Oh! No actually we thought that because if Naruto won he obviously won't be able to accept it so we figured it would be a good idea to put Sasuke there too"

"That… still doesn't make any sense" Shikamaru said scratching his head.

"Well since those two were you know… close, we figured he would want to accept it in his place at least"

"Yeah… you really don't know Sasuke at all do you?"

"Technically it's a joint vote. They both win if you tick that box so it's like, you vote for both of them"

"That's kind of… odd. But then again it's nice of you to include Naruto in this way so I guess I can get behind that. Although if Sasuke and Naruto win, you do know Sasuke will most probably hate the fact that the attention will be on him" Shikamaru ticked the box that was labelled Naruto and Sasuke. He thought it would be pretty funny if they actually did win, although he knew Sasuke would have a totally different reaction.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, coming from behind Shika.

"Thank you for your vote!" She said, scuffling away.

"You voted for someone?" the raven asked, not knowing why the man was bothering with such things.

"Ah… the girl was bothering me it was the easiest way to get rid of her" Shikamaru lied. "Have you… seen the ballot cards?"

"I don't see the point in it. How long are we staying anyways?"

"They're announcing king and queen in about 10 minutes after that we'll head over to Kiba's"

Sasuke nodded. He just wanted to get out of here because for some reason a lot of people kept looking over at him and staring as if they were talking about him. He'd mentioned it to Kiba but he told him they were just probably gossiping about Naruto. Kiba knew it was because Naruto and Sasuke were on the ballot cards but Shika had just told him not to mention it to him unless he saw it.

"Thank you for your patience but we have counted up the votes and we are ready to announce this year's prom king and queen"

"It's so troublesome how seriously these girls take this" Shikamaru whispered causing Sasuke to smile slightly.

"And the prom queen is… Sakura Haruno!"

"Seriously?" Shikamaru said laughing. "Naruto would be totally booing if he were here"

"I thought he liked her?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, he used to but after she kind of got popular he didn't really care much anymore"

Sakura got on stage smiling feeling all excited. She couldn't believe that people had voted for her. "Thank you so much this is so unexpected" she said as Kiba rolled his eyes.

"She's so full of herself, she knew she was going to win I saw her walk around telling people to vote for her" Kiba said.

"Alright, congratulations Sakura! Now we come to your prom king… and the winner is… Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!"

"… The fuck?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at the announcer who was staring at him with a nervous face.

"Oh shit" Kiba responded, trying to hold back his laughter. "Well go on Sasuke, get your crown"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sasuke snapped not amused at the situation at all.

"It's alright Sasuke, it's just a bit of fun just go on" Shikamaru said, trying to shoo him to the stage. Everyone was staring at Sasuke waiting for him to go up on stage. He felt so humiliated. Why didn't anyone tell him they had put his fucking name on that stupid ballot card and why was it joint with Naruto? It must have been some sort of sick joke.

"C-congratulations Sasuke!" he said handing him the crown.

"I'm not fucking wearing that" he snapped, causing Kiba to laugh very loudly.

"Aw c'mon Sasuke you'd look great in a crown!" Kiba shouted, surprisingly causing the raven to smile. He snatched it out of the announcers hand and walked back off the stage.

"If you don't stop laughing you'll be wearing this crown up your ass, Kiba"

"It is a little bit funny you have to admit. Naruto would've teased you about it" Shikamaru smiled.

"Why did they put our names together. Is someone trying to make fun of me or something?" Sasuke asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Nah, I guess it was just because Naruto wasn't able to be here. I'm sure it wasn't done maliciously"

Sasuke sighed. "Can we go now?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted running across the dance floor as the music started playing again. "Congrats!"

"Uh… yeah"

"Come on you have to dance with me!" she said excitedly. Sakura wanted to milk this moment as much as she could.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" he snapped out.

"Uh, duh… the king and queen always dance together"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm breaking the tradition. I'm leaving" Sasuke said, as he stormed for the exit.

Shikamaru and Kiba ran out after Sasuke. He was waiting at his car fiddling with the crown in his hand. "Please let's get out of here before she proposes to me or something" Sasuke teased trying to lighten the mood he just ruined.

Shikamaru looked at his watch. "Come on, we'll head over to Kiba's"

* * *

They pulled outside Kiba's at around 9pm. A lot of people were due to flock the place after they had left prom. Sasuke admitted that he was actually having fun being with Shikamaru and Kiba as lame as the prom is, he was glad that he didn't lock himself away in his room to wallow in self-pity. Sasuke locked his car and waited for Kiba to unlock his front door. When he did he walked back down to the steps. It was quiet since they were the only ones here at that moment. Sasuke looked at both Kiba and Shikamaru confused as they both just stood there.

"Um… aren't we going to go inside?"

"Actually, we need to stop by the store to pick up a few crates of alcohol I forgot" Kiba said, standing uncomfortably close to Sasuke.

"Um… alright that's fine. Although I wish you would have told me that before we arrived here, we passed like 30 convenient stores just driving to your house"

"Yeah well… I only just remembered" Kiba explained, getting even more close to him.

"W-what are you doing?" he said as Kiba took his hand, "Kiba that the fuck?"

Kiba pulled Sasuke's car keys out of his hand and unlocked the car. "Actually do you mind staying here? I can just drive to the store with Shika to get the alcohol"

"You're not driving my fucking car, do you even have a licence?"

"Sure I do!"

"Give me the keys, it will take me 2 minutes to drive us"

"Just… stay here Sasuke, we can manage" Shikamaru added.

"What is going on?" the raven asked feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation. "Are you guys stealing my car or something?"

"No! I just… need you to stay here whilst we go to the store. Someone needs to be here in case people arrive!" Kiba said getting into the driver's seat. Shikamaru walked around the car, patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "Just wait inside, we won't be long!" he said as he got into the passenger side.

"What the fuck? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to drive _MY_ car and for Kiba to stay at _HIS_ house and wait?" Sasuke asked, still so fucking confused at their logic to this.

"We can't have the king running all of our errands now can we?" Kiba teased. "Besides, you've been the designated driver all night, trust us. We won't be long" he said as he quickly pulled away messily, making Sasuke feel very uneasy with Kiba driving his very expensive car. Sasuke was left standing outside of Kiba's alone watching his car been driven away in the distance.

"The fuck just happened?" he said as he walked into Kiba's house. All of the lights were off and the only light that was on was coming from down the hall and through the kitchen. He noticed the back garden was all illuminated with blue and white lights. He had to admit when there wasn't gangs of drunken idiots flying around the place, Kiba's garden actually looked kind of… nice. He walked over and opened the sliding doors to the back garden which were surprisingly open. Sasuke wondered why his parents kept this unlocked. As he walked outside he noticed something at the back of Kiba's garden which he hadn't noticed before. It was kind of like a mini band stand but it was surrounded with plants and lights. He'd never really seen it like this before considering every time he had come to Kiba's there were always far too many people running around. The pool even looked bigger when there was nobody bomb diving into it.

He walked out into the garden, kind of liking how peaceful it was. There were voices that were coming from the front of the house from the noisy neighbourhood but that didn't really seem to bother him.

"Blue really fucking does suit you, Uchiha" a voice said from behind him.

It startled Sasuke for a second and he didn't turn around. But he recognised that voice. But it couldn't be because… that voice… would be impossible to hear. He felt his body go a little paralyzed and he didn't want to turn around. Instead, he had come around to him.

"Look Sasuke, we're matching!" Naruto said as he walked around the still raven close to his face. The blondes blue eyes sparkled against the twinkling lights. The warmth of his presence eased Sasuke out of his stillness as he reached out his hand curiously to touch the man's face, making sure he wasn't just hallucinating.

"Y-you… you remembered that?"

"I remember everything we talk about, Sasuke"

He stroked the blondes cheek with his index finger gently, causing Naruto have instant Goosebumps all over his body. Every time he touched him, every slight bit of contact felt like electricity.

He moved his hand off Naruto's face and brought it down to his chest. "This flower… it's from you?"

Naruto nodded. He knew it was going to take more than just a flower to make it up to Sasuke. But he figured it was a good place to start.

"Sasuke Uchiha… will you be my date?"

To be continued.


	14. What Chance Do We Have?

WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! **HARD YAOI 18++++++**

SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

Chapter 14: What Chance Do We Have?

Sasuke stood in awe not believing that Naruto was actually here. There were so many things, questions and feelings going through his body and his mind. Why he was here… or better yet, how is he here?

"Are you serious… of course I will be your date..." he said, almost weeping into his sleeve. Naruto smiled closing the gap between them, putting his arm around the man.

"Hey now… what are all these tears for hm?" he said almost whispering.

"I-I… just…" Sasuke struggled to get his words out. His head was spinning and he couldn't cope with his mind trying to burst into tears of happiness. "I just don't understand…" he said returning his eye contact with the blonde with their noses brushing slightly.

"I have a lot of explaining to do I know… I'm really sorry Sasuke. I thought what I did was for the best and to be honest I was terrified"

"Terrified?"

"I didn't know how I was going to cope with everything. But I will say one thing. Prison was the easy part. Being away from you was the difficult part"

"Naruto…"

"I broke your heart when I thought I was protecting it. I thought about you every single day and I fucking missed you so damn much"

"I missed you too…" Sasuke took a step back. He looked at the blonde from head to toe. He didn't seem to look any different to what he did before he went to prison. Part of him imagined that he would come out looking like an inmate with a shaven head and tattoos but he knew that was just dramatic. The blonde really did look so fucking good. He was wearing a white suit with a silver and blue bow tie and a white flower in his left pocket. The man looked stunning in white.

"Kiss me" Sasuke said, passion filling his eyes. He felt himself being pulled into his grasp as their lips locked together. Naruto dug his hands through the soft black locks of his lover gently and occasionally tugging on the strands through every moment of pressure against their mouths. The blonde bit down gently on the bottom lip requesting entrance and as the raven parted his lips, Naruto slid his tongue forcefully into Sasuke's, swirling it around the other tightening his grip through the locks. Sasuke's whole body melted as he struggled to keep himself standing but found his weight being fully supported by Naruto. He released one of his hands and snaked his arm around Sasuke's waist, not breaking their kiss pulling their bodies as close as they could be without merging the two. He used his arm to support the man who was still struggling to support himself and it made Naruto smile. Their bodies crashed together as Sasuke started to grind on his now vacant erection on the side of Naruto's thigh. Low moans left the Uchiha's mouth as the friction felt so good against his lover as Naruto had moved his knee to the inside of the man's crotch, using it to his advantage. He opened his eyes as he broke the kiss, both of them still panting and nuzzled his nose as he moved his knee harder and faster over his erection. Sasuke felt as if he was about to cum on the spot when they were both annoyingly interrupted by the sound of a sliding door.

"Oi! Bastard! I told you no funny business!" Kiba shouted, earning a very dark glare from the blonde. "Save it for the honeymoon will yah!"

"Fuck off Kiba!" he shouted annoyed that the man had interrupted. He looked back at Sasuke who was blushing with embarrassment but also laughing slightly with amusement. "I'm sorry about that" Naruto whispered, lowering his knee from Sasuke's still aching erection. "Come here" Naruto continued as he led Sasuke behind the bushes so they couldn't be seen from Kiba's back door.

"If you think I'm doing any sort of activity with you in the bushes then you are more deluded then I thought you were" Sasuke explained not amused.

"Uuuhhh Sasuke you tease!" Naruto said almost like a sulking child.

"You were the one rubbing my erection and you call _me_ a tease?" he said kissing the blonde gently on the lips.

"Mmmmm-kay" he said through the kiss. "But later, you're mine"

Sasuke broke away from the kiss brushing away a strand of white hair that had fallen in front of his gorgeous blue eyes. "I don't fuck on the first date" he said as he continued to plant small kisses over the blonde's neck.

"Who said I want to mmm-" Naruto felt himself weak at the knees as Sasuke kissed every sensitive spot that existed on his neck, causing him to stutter and trip over his words which found themselves often replaced with moans of appreciation.

"This did" He said as he grabbed Naruto's now fully erect cock through the fabric of his trousers. He moved his hand roughly up and down and rubbed the blonde's cock making him moan and latch onto Sasuke's neck.

"A-aah S-suke.."

"Mmm?" Sasuke said, pretending he didn't notice the man's sudden pleas of release.

"I… I'm gonna…Aah… f-fuck…" Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder, panting. It had been so long since he came and he wasn't surprised it happened so quick. "This is a problem" Naruto said laughing lifting his head up to face Sasuke.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm… I haven't got a change of clothes you fucking idiot…" Sasuke looked down to the blonde's crotch and realised he had come very hard and there was a fucking lot of it.

"Jesus Naruto, are you not wearing any underwear?"

"…no" he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh I see so you knew I was going to give into you huh?" the raven said playfully kissing him gently on the lips.

Naruto giggled nervously. "No heh… but I was hoping. More importantly though, I can't go in there looking like this"

"You can barely see it. You're wearing white so just let it dry out"

"That's… disgusting Sasuke" he laughed embarrassingly. It was a very uncomfortable feeling but he supposed he had no choice but to endure it. After all, he did start it so it was technically his own fault.

"Can I ask you something before we go inside?"

"Sure Sasuke, anything"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, what else?" he said smiling taking his hand as they walked towards the house.

"I didn't mean that…You… you were sentenced for 3 years"

"Oh! Well, it's kind of a long story but they granted me early release because of my good progress inside. I guess they decided I was no longer a threat to society, heh"

"You act as if you killed a man"

"Listen Sasuke, I know I've got some making up to do but… I really meant what I said to you over the phone that day"

"Hmm?"

"You… don't remember?" he said looking slightly disappointed. "Ah.. It's alright it was stupid anyways of course you wouldn't remember something like that, don't worry about it-" before he could continue his rambling he was cut off by Sasuke with a passionate kiss.

"Naruto of course I remember. I love you too" he smiled, feeling slightly guilty for teasing him. But was happy when he kissed him back. "Come on, we should join the others"

They walked inside entwining their fingers with each other's. Sasuke couldn't be happier. Naruto had come back to him. He wondered if his mother knew that Naruto was back and what he was planning considering she was the one that gave him the flower from Naruto and spent a great deal of effort into convincing him not to lose hope.

"If you've left any sort of mess in those bushes I swear to god-"

"-Kiba! Shut the fuck up, don't be so ridiculous" Naruto snapped out in embarrassment.

"Hmmm… alright well, I will let you off considering it has been what, 7 months since you got laid?"

"Kiba!" the blonde through a plastic cup off his head, wishing he would stop embarrassing him.

"Alright, alright ill stop!" he laughed. "But the bedrooms are off limits"

"I swear to god!" Naruto said rolling his eyes. "I need a fucking drink"

"Come with me bitch, I gotcha"

"Call me a bitch again and you'll be eating that plastic cup" he said as they disappeared into the garage.

Shikamaru looked over to Sasuke who was looking a bit down.

"Everything alright?" he said concerned.

"Hm? Oh… it's nothing…"

"Come on, you can tell me"

"It's just… what happens now? Everything just goes back to normal?"

"I can't imagine it does, Sasuke. Naruto has some making up to do he can't expect things to just go back to where he left them off. Did he say something like that?"

"No he didn't it's just… I'm being stupid. Sorry… I guess I still think that Naruto will eventually leave again"

"I can't promise anything but I do know that he's really trying. Cut him some slack and let him at least try to make things up?"

"I will Shika, thank you"

* * *

Further on into the evening Kiba's house had filled up when the prom had entered. Sasuke barely got the chance to talk or spend time with Naruto as people were constantly coming up to him asking him about prison and what it was like. Sasuke could tell it annoyed the blonde but he didn't seem to mind much once he drank more. He spent most of his time just observing him and the way he was, noticing that he hadn't really changed much apart from the fact he seemed to be a little bit more relaxed and less angry, which was always a good sign. He was really happy Naruto was back in his life but he did wonder where the both of them stood. Naruto had confessed his love for him, all the way back then and again tonight. He even called their little moment a "date". But did he really want to start a relationship with Sasuke? There were so many things he wanted to clear up but the more the night went on and the longer he left it, the more difficult it was to get a serious conversation out of him. He only just got out of prison yesterday so he didn't blame the man for wanting to let loose and enjoy himself, but the selfish part of Sasuke wanted to take him and have him all to himself.

"Did you have a cellmate?" Kiba asked, continuing the annoying questions of what it was like to be in prison.

"No I was in a cell on my own"

"Is it really like, all made of concrete with a toilet in the corner?!" Kiba asked eagerly.

"Kiba… seriously?"

"C'mon it's not as if it was the same as Juvy right?"

"Yeah it was completely different. But it wasn't all concrete cells and dirty toilets Kiba. The cell was quite clean. Small but, clean"

Sasuke started to feel a little bit uncomfortable listening to the conversation. The thought of Naruto locked away in a tiny enclosed space made him feel sad and panicked. Just the single thought of him being alone in there was something which he fucking hated to imagine. He didn't want to listen to it or relive every nightmarish thought that kept him awake every night for the past 7 months when he worried about how he was doing. Kiba was right about one thing, he too imagined prison to be a tiny cold concrete cell with a toilet in the corner. He smiled to himself remembering how much Naruto used to compare situations melodramatically as if they were like a movie. The raven excused himself and decided to leave the party for some fresh air. He walked out the front door and walked slowly up the street. The cool breeze felt good against his skin as he gazed up to the sky. Looking ahead of him he realised he had walked quite a far bit up the road until he couldn't hear the sounds of the party anymore. It was quiet and eerie and the only sounds were the street lights flickering and faint sirens coming from a far distance of the city. He turned back and begun walk back the way he came when he stopped at the sound of a car slowly pulling up beside him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha" a voice said as the window wound down on the passenger side of the car.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, unable to make out the face in the darkness.

"I've heard great things about you"

"That's nice. If you don't mind I've got some place to be"

"Heeeey, not so fast Uchiha, won't you stay a while?" the man said slowly tailing him in his car as he walked.

"I don't know you, so no" Sasuke said, feeling slightly concerned. He knew this was a rough neighbourhood and he wasn't really fond of the idea of getting into trouble with one of the locals. His heart was beating a thousand times a minute, but he kept calm and continued to walk. He started to hear the music and the sounds of the party in the distance as he begun to walk faster. The car stopped to a halt but Sasuke didn't look back. He heard the sounds of two car doors slam and footsteps behind him. Sasuke stopped and turned around to see who it was. He didn't recognise any of them but they looked like the sort of people you didn't want to run into bother with.

"Look, I don't want any trouble" Sasuke said, almost pleading.

"He doesn't want any trouble he said" the man laughed at his friend. "It's a little dangerous to be walking these streets alone at this time of night don't you think?"

"Yeah I think so too, boss" the other man said.

Boss? What was this, some sort of gang? Sasuke had a bad feeling about this. He prepared himself in his head and thought that if he just started to run now he could probably make it back to the party without them causing him anymore trouble but for some reason his body wouldn't move.

"Leave him alone" Naruto said, casually walking up from behind him. He stood beside Sasuke and glared at the two men. "Fuck off"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine, get the fuck out of here"

The two men smirked and walked back to their car. Before pulling away they stopped beside them and smiled. "See you around" he said as he drove off in a hurry.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto said putting his hand on the man's face. "They didn't scare you did they?"

"No, they fucking didn't" he snapped as he begun to walk away.

"H-hey what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked quickly trying to keep up with him. "Will you slow down?"

"Why?" he snapped out again, not taking his eyes from in front.

"Fine" he snapped back walking at a distance behind him. He watched as the Uchiha looked tensed and upset. Naruto wasn't sure what the matter was or if he had done something to upset him. As far as he knew everything was alright. Perhaps coming back so sudden might have been a little too much for him. "I love you" Naruto blurted out in an attempt to get him to talk.

Sasuke stopped at the sudden choice of words and looked back at Naruto who had stopped too. "What?"

"I love you…" he smiled.

"Why are you saying that now?"

"Aren't… I allowed to say it?"

"No. You're not"

"Oh... why not?"

"You really don't have a fucking clue do you?"

"Well no. It seems like I don't Sasuke so please, enlighten me because this guessing game you're playing is getting kind of boring" Naruto said, feeling impatient with the situation. He continued walking passing Sasuke. "Come on, it's not safe to wander on your own"

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?" he asked causing Naruto to stop again in front of him. He didn't look behind him as he had a feeling what conversation was about to emerge.

"I sat up every night imagining all sorts of things. Are you alright? Are you coping? Is anyone giving you any trouble? Are _you_ causing anyone any trouble? I woke up in panic attacks at the thought of you having an episode and no one to bring you out of it. I was scared you'd get hurt or get lonely or wouldn't be able to cope. I also panicked at the thought of you coping too well and getting used to fucking life without me. Every single damn night those things played around in my head. How can you stand there and not know what the fuck is wrong"

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked to the ground, still unable to turn to face him.

"I cried myself to sleep most nights not being able to fill that emptiness that was in my heart. I don't care how pathetic that sounds. You telling me you loved me wasn't enough. It wasn't fucking enough. If anything it made things worse. How can you say you love me and then leave me and shut me out afterwards? Ever since that first day when I transferred schools, you were my entire life. You were the first friend I made, the first bond I had and you accepted me into your world. It changed the way I was and the way I lived but you snatched it away from me because you were too busy thinking about what was best for me but in fact you didn't have a fucking clue what was best for me"

Naruto's heart felt like it was breaking. He had no idea the man felt this deeply for him.

"Look at me" Sasuke continued.

Naruto shook his head. If he did he would break down into tears.

"FUCKING LOOK AT ME UZUMAKI!"

Naruto put his arm to his eyes to hide his tears. It tore him apart to learn how much he had been suffering whilst he was away. He know he was going to be hurt by the way he left him but he had no idea it was going to affect him this much. He couldn't bare it. Naruto had been avoiding the conversation all night, as much as he wanted to be alone with Sasuke he knew eventually the man was going to want to talk about it.

"If you can't even look at me then what fucking chance do we have!" he snapped out, feeling more angry than hurt. Did he really have any idea what he put him through? And why wasn't he responding to him?

"If this is how it's going to be then you are right what you said all those months ago. It's not going to work, especially not like this. You may have made this big gesture coming back tonight and trying to make this night special but the truth is you've been avoiding this all night. I understand if it's all too raw for you at the minute but the least you can do is just be fucking honest with me and tell me and not just stand there and say nothing!" Sasuke knew he was probably going too far getting angry at him but he had reached his limit. All of this pent up anger, locked away emotions and feelings he had kept inside were bursting at the seams.

Naruto dropped to his knees in the middle of street no longer able to hold himself up. He felt like he had destroyed everything that was once precious to him. His family wouldn't talk to him, his friends were distant from him and now Sasuke had lost his faith in him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned, had he pushed it too far? "Naruto…" Sasuke walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. He cupped his chin with his hand softly which was soaked with tears he didn't know had existed. "Look at me" he said pulling his face up by his chin so he could see his face. He brushed the damp strands of hair that were stuck to the blonde's face which soaked through the tears and tucked it behind his ear. He begun to wipe away his tears gently and affectionately. He never wanted to upset or hurt Naruto, he just wanted answers.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said through weeping. "I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"-Hey! Stop that, it's alright" he cut in.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who had his hands on both sides of his face looking directly into his eyes with concern. He smiled at how gorgeous he was and how much his heart melted at the sight of him. How did he cope going this long without him? Sasuke returned the smile. "I'm the one who is sorry… I shouldn't have laid into you like that"

"I didn't know how bad it was for you… I never wanted you to feel like that ever…"

Sasuke pulled the blonde up from his knees to his feet. He wiped away the rest of his tears.

"Some fucking first date huh.." Naruto said through a nervous laugh wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"So you really saw this as a date?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Wait, you didn't think it was?"

"Well, at first I did but then it sort of like… um…"

"It's my fault"

"What do you mean?"

"I admit I was avoiding this, I know it was wrong of me but you know I'm really fucking bad at this whole… you know… um…"

"Talking about your feelings and shit?"

Naruto smiled at the familiar words. Memories of the first night he spent with Sasuke were flooding back to his mind. How he was there for him when he got wasted and let him spend the night at his house. He sat and listened to him when he didn't even know him. He treat him better than anyone else in this world ever did, and it only took him till now to fucking realise it.

"Come on, it's getting cold out here"

* * *

They both walked back in silence until they reached Kiba's. Naruto was hesitant to go back inside as he was no longer feeling in the party mood.

"Aren't you coming inside?"

"Actually Sasuke… could we um… go somewhere just the two of us? If there's still a chance I'd like to um… at least salvage what is left of this first date" he blushed, feeling like he owed it to him to make more of an effort.

They got into Sasuke's car and drove for at least 20 minutes to the outskirts of town. It was always so quiet there this time of night and not many people drove through this part at night. Naruto had fallen asleep feeling exhausted from the last 48 hours. Sasuke glanced over and smiled at the sight. The blonde was so damn cute when he slept. He drove carefully enough so that Naruto could sleep. He could tell he was exhausted and felt guilty that he had piled on extra stress onto him tonight. There was still so much he wanted to talk about and discuss but he felt like it would be best to leave it until another day. The truth is Sasuke had panicked thinking he was going to disappear again and he wanted to get everything out before that happened. He knew he was thinking irrationally and Naruto had made no sign of wanting to leave him. He pulled up to the outskirts which was quite out of the way of the city and the neighbourhoods. Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Naruto on the cheek, attempting to wake him up. He shook him gently until he opened his eyes.

"Hey" Sasuke smiled when he stopped rubbing his eyes.

"Mmh… Where are we?" He said yawning.

"Somewhere quiet"

"Oh yeah?" he stretched up and lay his head back onto the seat closing his eyes again.

"If you want me to take you home, I can"

"Hm?" He said as he opened one eye to look at Sasuke. "Oh, no it's alright I'm quite happy here with you thank you very much"

"Alright sassy pants!" he teased.

"Did… did you just call me… sassy pants?!" he said, pretending to be insulted. "Well! That does it!" Naruto undid his seatbelt in a very dramatic fashion and rose to his knees almost knocking himself out on the car roof above him causing Sasuke to laugh hysterically.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"I'll show you sassy pants!" Naruto leaped over until he was sitting on Sasuke's lap, straddling him. He pinned his wrists above his head with one hand and used the other one to tickle him in the side.

"H-hey! No Naruto stop!" he said struggling to push him off in the tiny space of the front seat if his car.

"Say sorry!" Naruto teased continuing to cause the man extreme hysterics.

"N-Naruto please!"

"Say sorry!" he smiled planting pecks onto his lips through the raven's laughter.

"I'M SORRY IM SORRY PLEASE!" he begged not being able to handle how ticklish he was. Naruto's heart melted at the sight of happiness. This is what he loved to see. A smile on that gorgeous face he'd grown to love. He removed his hand from his wrist and stopped tickling him. He wore a still cheeky grin on his face as he didn't take his eyes off Sasuke.

"There, that wasn't too difficult now was it?" Naruto said as he leaned down to kiss him. The blonde sunk his entire weight onto him as he kissed him with impatience and need. It was messy but passionate and the hunger he felt in his stomach grew as he kissed Sasuke harder with each breath.

The weight of Naruto on top of him was heavy but he liked it. He felt the blonde begin to grind as he moaned through each kiss. Naruto was beyond horny at this point, he felt like he wanted to fuck him senseless and have Sasuke bend him over and rip him apart into electric orgasm, but the problem was he'd never had sex with a guy before and as much as he craved it, it fucking terrified him. He couldn't stop though. He felt his cock get harder as Sasuke's did too and he grinded them together through the fabric of his trousers. Sasuke impatiently pulled Naruto's suit jacked off and ripped open his shirt quicker than the hulk. The buttons split apart from the fabric and caused Naruto to giggle through the hard kisses as he heard the sound of them hitting off the side of the car window.

Naruto came up for air but didn't stop grinding. "S-sasuke…I…"

"Mmm?" Sasuke said now pulling him back closer to him. He trailed his fingers across the blonde's bare chest, tracing the outline of his abs as he gently and slowly moved his finger down his stomach until he reached the hem of his trousers. Sasuke could see the erection as his finger traced lightly over the hard cock. He repeated the motion backwards trailing his finger back up his covered up erect cock, tickling the tip playfully as he passed it, causing the blonde to moan and tilt his head back in pleasure at the single touch. Moving his finger back across his abs until he got to his nipple, he had switched to his thumb as he curiously circled it to see what kind of reaction he would get. To Sasuke's delight the blonde was very sensitive there and it caused him to moan, very loud.

"Aah! Fuck Sasuke!" he screamed not expecting a playful touch on his nipple to give him this much pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" he asked smiling at the man trembling on top of him.

"F-f… what do you think!" he moaned demanding more as he grabbed the man's other hand which was behind his neck and hovered it over his other nipple.

"Do it with both" Naruto asked, curious as how much ecstasy he could feel from Sasuke circling both nipples with his thumbs. Having sex in the past he had only ever engaged in foreplay on the girl but it never lasted too long as whoever he was with would always beg him to just fuck them and get it over with. This time was different. He'd never had someone take time to find his pleasure spots so Naruto himself had no idea what aroused him and what or where made him feel good.

"S-sasuke…" Naruto said almost pleading.

"You like that huh?" Sasuke said curiously as he continued to rub both of his nipples with more pressure. He released his hands and brought them around to the blonde's hips, trailing gently and lightly with his nails around his sides and lay them just above his ass and tightened his grip.

"Naruto put his weight back onto Sasuke as he buried his head into the crook of his neck, still panting from the outburst of new pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked concerned at the sudden shyness.

"It's just… um…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Naruto lifted up his head, an embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks. He struggled to keep eye contact as he tried to fathom the words he wanted to exchange. "No! You didn't do anything wrong in fact, that felt… so fucking good and I don't want to stop…"

"So what's the problem?"

"I…er…"

"Oh" Sasuke said, realising how insensitive he had been. He had previously had experience having sex with a guy and his first time was when he was 16, still attending private school. Sasuke had both experience in topping and bottoming and he totally forgot that this was still all new to Naruto. "I'll take care of you, don't worry"

"Really?"

"Of course, dobe. It's um… going to hurt the first time round but…" he pulled Naruto down by his head so that his mouth was near his ear and continued almost whispering, "… I promise you that once that part is over I'll make you feel nothing but pleasure"

The words which were whispered in the most sexiest damn voice send shivers up his spine. He was so ready to take the next step with this man who he had unconditionally fallen for.

"If the orgasm is anything like that first time in your room, then I don't doubt it for a second" Naruto responded feeling a little more confident. He trusted Sasuke and there was no one else in the entire world he would rather share this moment with. In fact, he was the only one he ever wanted to be intimate with anymore. As much as his confident grew, he couldn't help but feel like a nervous wreck.

"If you want, you can fuck me right back"

"Sasuke, you have no idea how long I have wanted to just fuck you senseless"

"I want that big cock inside of me Naruto"

"You first"

To be continued.


	15. Be Mine

WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! **HARD YAOI 18++++++**

SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

Chapter 15:

It had been a few hours since Naruto and Sasuke had arrived at the outskirts of town. They were entwined together on the back seat of the car after falling asleep from an intense amount of long overdue love making. Sasuke had been the first to wake up as the blue and orange glow from in between the trees had shone through the window indicating that it was almost morning. He wrapped his arms tightly around the sleeping blonde on top of him feeling happier than he had ever felt. He kept thinking if they just drove and didn't look back everything would be alright. He thought about running away so many times after Naruto went to prison, especially since he was refusing to let him visit and his father was giving him more of a hard time than usual over the fact he was depressed about it. His mother had given up trying to get him to go a little easier on him as he was the hardest headed and stubborn man in the entire family. Sasuke knew his mother was trying to make sure she didn't lose another son over the issues of their family which is why she always made sure that Sasuke knew she was there for him and accepted him no matter what. He ran his fingers through the soft messy blonde locks which tickled the bottom of his chin as it lay on his chest.

"That feels good" Naruto mumbled as he felt the soft touch through his hair.

"I thought you were sleeping" Sasuke replied.

Naruto pulled himself up feeling drained of energy and his whole body ached. Despite that he felt relaxed and extremely satisfied. He snaked himself back over Sasuke's laying body as the raven watched with curious eyes. Naruto put his face over the ravens and nuzzled his nose with a smile and a kiss.

"You're so cute, you know that dobe?" he said as he smiled at the affectionate gesture. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat up pulling Naruto onto his lap so they were both sitting up.

"My body aches, but I feel really good" he said as he put his head on his shoulder. He felt so safe in Sasuke's arms and like nothing else in the entire world mattered.

"How do you rate your first time?"

"Phenomenal" he said confidently. And he wasn't exaggerating either. It was so much different than all of those other times he had sex with girls. He was never fully satisfied during sex and always felt like there was something missing. Naruto always wondered if it was just because he didn't really have a connection with the people he was fucking but that didn't seem right either. But after tonight, he'd never known sex like it. He was so nervous about the thought of a cock being up inside his behind and worried it wasn't going to be as satisfying but boy was he wrong. It was the hottest most exhilarating experience he has ever had. That and the ecstasy he felt when he fucked him right back. The thought of having sex with a girl now was completely off putting to him. He wasn't attracted to the female body or the intimacy with them. But Sasuke, he was all he wanted which is why after they had sex he couldn't bring himself to stop. He fucking loved it, all 4 times. The blonde would've gone on for a lot longer but judging by how Sasuke could barely move after the 4th, it was obvious he had more stamina than him which made him laugh.

"Was I really that good?" Sasuke asked, not used to his ego being buffed.

"I've never felt anything like that… it was just… pure pleasure. But it didn't feel like just sex"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it felt like… uh…" Naruto's face blushed a tomato coloured red still not used to talking about such things.

"Come on dobe, tell me!" he said kissing his neck.

"Mmm, it's just like that" he said moaning in appreciation. "It felt like you made love to me. Through every kiss, every moan… every… Uhh" Sasuke continued to kiss his neck adding more pressure every second causing the blonde to lose focus. "Every… every…"

"Every?" Sasuke asked amusedly.

"Every damn orgasm!" he said firmly as he pushed the Uchiha off him. "You will be the death of me" he smiled.

Naruto stretched looking out of the car window. He had noticed the sky getting lighter through the trees and could hear the faint sounds of birds chirping and the odd car passing by in the distance.

"What time is it anyways Sasuke?"

The raven reached into the front seat for his phone, but it was out of battery. "Do you have your phone?"

"Nah I left it at Kiba's"

"Well judging by the sky I think it's probably around 5am or something"

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"You… do really love me don't you?"

The question had taken Sasuke by surprise. He would've thought by now it was obvious to the idiot of how deeply he felt for him but was he still having doubts?

"I'm sorry Sasuke" he continued, seeing the look of disappointment on his face following that question. "I know you love me" he said as he grew a cheeky grin across his tired tanned face.

"You're a pain in the ass Naruto you really are" he smiled back. "Be mine" Sasuke continued.

"Huh?"

"Be. Mine." Sasuke repeated looking him dead in the eye. "I don't want anyone else to look at you the way I do. I don't want anyone to touch you the way I do" Sasuke kissed the blonde hard on the lips as he placed himself into Naruto's lap.

"I don't want anyone else to kiss you" Sasuke stuck his tongue down hard into his mouth causing the blonde to moan.

"I don't want anyone else to feel this" he said as he grabbed Naruto's cock tight through his trousers.

"I don't want anyone else to have the pleasure of hearing this" Sasuke forced his hand down through his pants and started pumping his now hard erection making Naruto moan even louder. Sasuke smiled. That's right; he didn't want anyone to hear those sounds of pleasure coming from this sexy blonde. He wanted him all to himself.

"I don't want anyone else to make you do this" he said as he kissed him roughly, biting his lip occasionally. He forcefully and roughly pumped his cock so fast and hard causing Naruto to moan through every breath.

"Ahh- Ahh- AHHH- Sasuke!" he grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders feeling his whole body fizz with electric tingles and he lost control and came hard into Sasuke's hand. "F-Ff-uuuck!"

"That's right…" Sasuke said looking into Naruto's heavy lidded eyes. "I don't want anyone else to make you do that" he smiled. He brought his hand to his lips which was covered in the evidence of Naruto's orgasm and licked his fingertips seductively.

"You… filthy bastard" he smiled finding it hard to stay focused as he was propped up on his elbows on the back seat of the car.

"I want to be the only one to taste you" Sasuke bent over and pulled the blonde's pants down slightly enough to see his half erect cock still dripping in cum. He dug his thumbs above his pelvis and circled them around just above where his pubic hair started. Sasuke begun to circle his tongue playfully around reddened tip of Naruto's cum covered dick.

"Oooh shit-!" Naruto whispered huskily as he tilted his head back at the post-orgasm sensitivities.

Sasuke cleaned him up with his own tongue and pulled Naruto's trousers back up to his waist.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to ask you Naruto?"

"Well, yes. But usually people just come out and say it!" he teased causing Sasuke to pout for the first time in his life. "Aaah I'm sorry Sasuke!" he said as he brought him in for a cuddle.

"Naruto…"

"I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend"

Sasuke smiled shedding a tear. It's all he has ever wanted and felt as if his heart was going to burst into tiny pieces. He was still so fragile and hadn't completely forgiven Naruto but it was a start. He wanted this to work and he knew it was his responsibility also to make an effort on is part. Being with a man was all still new for Naruto and Sasuke knew he had to understand that and he was going to do whatever it takes to prove to him that they were meant to be together. There was no one else in this whole entire world he would rather spend his days with. And he sure hoped that even if Naruto didn't know it now, that he would feel the same in time.

Naruto placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's lips, tasting the saltiness of the tears that situated there moments before. "I promise I'll do my best to make you happy Sasuke. There's no one else I would rather be with"

Before Naruto could continue they were both startled by the screeching of car tires as if someone was speeding and stopped instantly.

"What was that?" Naruto asked frantically looking out of the now steamed up car windows. They exited the car and walked towards where the noise came from. Looking in the distance, there was a car that had crashed into the trees in the middle of the outskirts.

"I thought you said no one comes here?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"They don't. This road is abandoned"

"Should we go look? Someone might be hurt"

Sasuke nodded. The two of them walked cautiously towards the car which was crushed from the front due to it hitting the tree. The old concrete road came to a dead end at this part of town and was surrounded by a forest. Sasuke peaked into the window of the driver's seat and again through the back.

"There's no one in there"

"I didn't see anyone pass us or go by. Did you?" Naruto said squinting into the distance.

"I don't think so… although it is kind of foggy here due to the car"

A single gunshot was fired causing a swarm of birds to disperse from a nearby tree.

"Holy shit what was that?!" Sasuke said stepping back. "We should go back"

"Sasuke someone might be in trouble"

"Well whoever the fuck it is has a gun and I don't like the idea of being on the other end of that do you?"

"No but…"

"Naruto please, let's just go"

Naruto nodded as they both quickly turned around and headed back to the car. When they reached it they saw someone leaning against it with their back turned.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously. The man didn't speak but turned around. His face was covered in fresh bruises and blood and his clothes were all messed up. It was Sora.

"Sora?! What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Naruto asked as he slowly began to walk towards him. He felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back. Sasuke knew that Sora had been a bit messed up ever since he triggered Naruto's anger back at the school all those months ago. It was his fault the jocks were all over him over the pictures and he had felt so much regret that he dropped out of school. Naruto had already talked about how he had forgiven Sora for what he did as he didn't believe anyone else was to blame but himself. It was him who beat up the jock and got him thrown in prison for it, the last thing he wanted was for Sora to feel any guilt.

"Naruto don't"

The blonde looked back at Sasuke who was looking extremely worried. He knew nobody trusted this man but he was in pretty bad shape.

"Sasuke its fine let me go"

"No!" Sasuke screamed as he pulled Naruto back to his side.

"Please… I'm not going to harm you" Sora finally spoke.

"Oh please like you could!" Sasuke replied.

Sora placed his forehead on the side of the car feeling like his whole body was about to collapse from the pain.

"Sasuke he's-"

"I don't blame you for not wanting to help me! Naruto… I'm… I'm so sorry for everything. This whole mess is my entire fault"

"Sora what are you talking about? I don't care about any of that anymore-"

"-No! You… don't understand. That's not what I was talking about"

Sasuke looked at Naruto more concerned than he was before. "Naruto I have a bad feeling about this"

"Who did this to you, Sora?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's concerns.

"I-I can't…" Sora pulled himself up from the side of that car and ran into the opposite direction as fast as he could.

"What… what just happened?" Naruto asked staring off into the direction of where he ran.

"I don't know. But you really shouldn't get involved. If you break your probation again you could go away for a very long time Naruto!" Sasuke stepped in front to face Naruto. There was no way he was going to lose him again not now that he had just got him back. He didn't want him to get involved in any type of trouble anymore.

"You're right I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"You know now that we're together everything you do impacts me too remember that" Sasuke stated as walked towards the car. "Come on, I'll take you home"

"Home?"

"Yeah. We've been out all night wont anyone be wondering where you are? To be honest my mother is probably worried sick…" he said feeling guilty.

"Oh… yeah, right"

The drive back home was quiet. Sasuke hadn't spoken a word to him since they had left. In his mind he was still angry at Naruto for everything he had put him through but a bigger part of him couldn't help but smile because of how much he loved him. Forgiveness was easy for Sasuke especially with Naruto but there was just that uncertainty still unsettling in his brain. Naruto's actions were still pretty damn reckless and for this to work, at least for Sasuke, that had to change. He didn't know how to act around the blonde and he didn't want to come across as controlling or high maintenance when it came to their relationship because technically they've only just got together. The last thing he wanted was to scare him away but he couldn't live with the uncertainty that Naruto was going to get into serious trouble again and he was going to be left behind and alone.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING – BOY X BOY – NARUSASU/SASUNARU PAIRNG – ! **HARD YAOI 18++++++**

SasuNaru - HIGHSCHOOL FIC! NON NINJA WORLD

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – DRUG ABUSE - FLUFF AND LEMON AND ABS OH MY!

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI.**

* * *

 **A Raven's Guide to Seducing a Blonde**

 **Chapter 16: I Forgive You**

After dropping Naruto off at home, Sasuke hesitated before driving off. As he eventually left, Naruto was also feeling hesitant. He felt guilty because he didn't even tell any of his family that he was out of prison. In the beginning he had a plan once he was released but he thought he had more time to figure it out. When he learned that he was getting out this week, he made the decision to return home and surprise his family. After a lot of thought and procrastinating he decided after everything that wouldn't be such a good idea. But now he had no choice as he had left it too late. Either way they were going to be surprised. Naruto had refused everyone including Sasuke and his mother the right to visit him. Since he had already turned 18, he was legally an adult and held that right. As much as he knew it would hurt his mother, he felt it was better this way. Kushina had promised Naruto that if he got sent down she would get rid of his father since he wouldn't be around to protect her. He felt so guilty about everything that he was afraid to request a visit to ask her how it went and if she actually went through with it. In the end he decided against it, knowing that if she decided to let him stay it would drive him even crazier knowing he was still there.

As he approached the front door he realised he no longer had a house key in his possession. He swallowed his pride and went to knock on the door until a voice from behind stopped him.

"Naruto?"

He turned around to see a well-dressed teenager and to his shock it was his brother. "Yahiko? Is that you? What are you wearing?!" he teased, used to seeing his younger brother covered in piercings and punk.

"Shut up… I have a summer job now! I have to dress like this"

"You have a summer job?" He asked surprised but also proud. "Well look at you being all responsible!" the blonde said smiling. Yahiko walked quickly towards Naruto and hugged him, tight.

"H-hey!" he said surprised at the unfamiliar affection from his brother, "What is that for?" he continued in a soft tone.

"I've fucking missed you, asshole"

Naruto smiled. Apart from when they were younger, Naruto was never close to the twins as much as he wanted to be. Yahiko and Konan were always kind of rebels and looked up to Naruto but they never really hung out together because Naruto was always getting into so much trouble. It was nice to actually hear that his brother missed him, despite the bad influence he had on him.

Naruto pulled away from the hug feeling happy at the warm welcome. "So this summer job, you work all night? Don't you have to be over 18 to work nightshift?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.

"No… not exactly… I um…"

"What is it?"

"I'm sneaking back in…"

"Yahiko!" he said laughing. "Rebel. I hope you're not up to no good!"

"No its nothing like that I swear! I don't drink or do anything like that anymore it's just, I have a girlfriend"

Naruto smiled but also went into protective mode. "I hope you're being safe-"

"-Naruto! Stop!" Yahiko shook his head with his hands over his ears, "I know about the birds and the bees and condoms!"

The blonde laughed as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Aaah to be 15 again"

"Actually Naruto um…"

"Oh, that's right. You and Konan have turned 16 now"

"Come on, let's go inside" he said excitedly as he quietly opened the door. As he walked inside he was met with a blonde man.

"Oops".

"Yes Yahiko, oops. Have you any idea what time it is?"

At first glance Naruto thought it was his father but when he looked again he was way taller and his hair was shorter. He was also better looking than his dad and his aura was more, calming. Who on earth was he?

"I'm sorry! I went to my girlfriend's after work and fell asleep I promise!"

"Alright. You're making a habit out of this. Next time send a message if you're going to be out a while after work so we know where you are okay?"

"Yes of course, I'm sorry" Yahiko bowed his head apologetically.

"Good. Now off to bed, it's extremely late. Or… early, whichever way you want to look at it" the man giggled as he scratched the back of his head.

Naruto had never seen a more relaxed man. If this is him when he's angry what on earth is he like when he is happy? Yahiko stumbled tiredly up the stairs sending a smile behind him at Naruto who was still outside in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" the man asked politely.

Naruto didn't know how to react to the stranger. Was he even in the right house? He stood in the doorway and unconsciously stared at him. The man approached him and took him by the arm causing Naruto to flinch.

"O-oh I'm sorry. I'm not going to harm you, was just going to guide you inside. It's cold out" he smiled gesturing him to come inside. Naruto returned the smile and stepped inside as the door was closed behind him.

"I recognise you from the family photos and well, of course all of the pictures your mother has shown me"

Naruto turned back around to face this man. He was still speechless.

"I'm sorry this must be a shock to you. My name is Minato, I'm dating your mother. Didn't she ever tell you about me?" he asked cautiously.

He suddenly remembered the conversation he had with his mother before he got sent to prison. She had mentioned that she was seeing somebody who was the manager of the diner which she worked at and that she was going to leave his father for him. Was this the same man she was talking about?

"Are you the manager of the diner she works at?" he asked bluntly.

"Why yes! That's me!" happy that he was aware of whom he was.

"She did mention you. But that you two were seeing each other still whilst my father was around"

Minato looked saddened. He didn't want to step on anyone's toes or be branded as a home wrecker or a bad person. He really did fall deeply in love with Kushina and promised not to pursue anything as long as she was still active in her marriage. "Naruto I can assure you I never meant-"

"-oh don't worry about it though" Naruto interrupted. "I'm glad actually, he was an asshole"

Naruto walked into his living room to see a lot of things had changed. The furniture was new, and so was the wallpaper and television.

"Would you like some tea? It would be great to have a chat with you" Minato asked politely.

"Sure, sounds good" he smiled. If he was honest Naruto wasn't expecting a warm welcome when he returned from prison. He really let everyone down. Also he never expected his mother to leave his father. Or maybe it was him who left again. There were so many questions he had but firstly he had to answer questions of his own.

* * *

It was around 6am when Sasuke finally returned home. All sorts of emotions filled him and he finally felt the emptiness in his heart was filled. _Boyfriend…_ he thought. Naruto was now his official boyfriend. This was not what he was expecting from tonight. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Naruto would return to him and this soon too. He sat on the cold empty staircase and took off his shoes. He thought about everything he felt over the past 7 months. That longing to be held, to be loved, to be touched by the one man he would give his everything to. The one man that stole his heart and refused to give it back. Those nightmares, those dark thoughts. All of it was getting too much. He thought he would end up doing something stupid eventually as he came to the conclusion that he really couldn't live without Naruto.

He glanced down at his arm which had a red bruising around the wrist from when they got rough in the car. It made him smile as he traced the prize redness with his finger and whispered to himself, "I forgive you… for everything"

He smiled again looking up at the staircase which he grew to hate. "I forgive you too… Itachi"

To be continued.


End file.
